


Complicated Disaster

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin gets an unexpected job offer that takes her life into a totally new direction, but not only her working life is affected by it. However, that's not the only surprise fate has in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is devoted to the wonderful ufp13. I owe her a million thanks and more for typing and beta reading. Thank you, hon! May my soul be yours forever. Any remaining mistakes are, of course, mine.

Richard Adar opened the door to his townhouse. Even before he had the chance to see her, he heard his wife. She was on the phone, her voice rang loudly through the hall. He shook his head, sighing. Somehow it seemed she was always on the phone. Monica called what she was doing “important social calls”; he referred to them as gossip, at least to himself. It was something he would never tell her to her face. He needed her, and, when she was in a good mood, she was actually good company.

At the beginning of their relationship for a few short months, he had even thought he loved her. Well, one couldn’t have everything, and beggars could hardly be choosers. His wife had the connections and the money; he had the intellect and the looks. Almost the ideal couple. Almost.

He entered the living room as quietly as possible, not wanting to announce his presence just yet. He deserved a few quiet moments to himself before she’d start to ramble on about her day, thinking what she was talking about was actually interesting to anyone. As he had expected, she didn’t notice him. Sitting on their large white leather couch, she had her feet tucked underneath her, one hand held the receiver, the other gestured wildly.

“I know. That’s really terrible, Anna. I can hardly imagine how your friend might feel about all this. She must be shattered. Absolutely shattered.”

So his wife was talking to her cousin. To her credit, Richard had to admit that Anna actually possessed something resembling an intellect and the heart to match it.

“Yes, I absolutely agree. It can only be good for her to get her mind off things. And what’s better than to practically drown in work?” She laughed out. “Of course, I don’t know what I’m talking about, but if I had to work and had lived through something like that… yes, I think I would prefer even more work to distract myself.” She tilted her head slightly before laughing out again. “You think I’d go shopping. Well, most likely. But, Anna, did she really care for her mother all by herself right up to the end? How did she manage to do her job? I mean she needed the money, didn’t she? A day care nurse, ah I see. But just imagine how terrible that whole ordeal must have been. Well, I couldn’t do something like this for sure.”

Richard suppressed a snort. Monica taking care of someone else? Not likely. Even when it came to their own children, she seemed to have thought the job was done the moment she had her c-sections. After all, what were nannies for?

“Are you sure it wasn’t just because she hadn’t have the money to send her mother to one of the better hospitals?” She listened for a while. “You offered her the money? She must mean a lot to you. Although maybe, she just didn’t want to take it, you know? Maybe, she was embarrassed. Being poor doesn’t mean you don’t have any pride left, or so I imagine.” The receiver went form one hand into the other. “What? Ah well, I still can’t believe that anyone can really want to attend a dying person. This whole thing is… gross, somehow. And you know, Anna, I know that the two of you went to school together and all that, but I can’t understand why you still deal with someone so out of your league.”

No, she surely couldn’t, Richard mused. He knew enough about his wife to know that she was selfish to the core. And wasn’t it amazing how fast she seemed to have forgotten that he had only been some poor but talented guy not that long ago himself.  
“You want my help? Richard’s help? I don’t understand.”

At the mention of his name, Richard made some steps out of the shadow he’d been hiding in.

“Oh, I see what you mean. I think that might be possible. But are you sure that’s the kind of work… I mean it’s tedious and boring. Well, I’ll talk to Rich, I promise. I owe you anyway. I’ll make sure he’ll agree, you can rely on me. Love you, too, An. Bye.” She hung up, and Richard announced himself with a quiet cough. Monica spun around on the couch, throwing a smile in his direction. Getting up, she sauntered towards him, kissing him briefly onto his lips. It left him cold. Monica was a beautiful woman with her tall, slim figure, her short, blonde hair and the deep blue eyes. Still, she lacked something. Something that would actually make Richard want to come back home in the evenings.  
Like so often, she smelled of some heavy perfume that made Richard want to step back. Gods, did she really think she needed to stink like a frakking perfumery? He resisted the urge to get away and smiled at her, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek. It got him a funny glance from Monica.

“You okay, honey?”

“Sure, why not? Can’t I be happy to see my wife?”

Monica’s laughter was partly amusement, partly disbelieve.

“Well, I’m certainly happy to hear that, and you’re even home early for once.”

She pulled back from him. “Care for a drink?”

When he nodded, she went over to the cabinet, took out glasses, and poured them two glasses of Ambrosia.

Handing him a glass, she walked back to the couch where she took up her former pose. Richard remained where he was, waiting for what he knew would come.

“Rich, your campaign is still causing you a lot of work, doesn’t it?”

“You know it does. But why don’t you cut to the chase, dear?”

Monica’s eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“No need to look at me like that, Mon. I’m already here for a few minutes and heard that you promised Anna that I would do something for her.”

“Why didn’t you say a word?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt you. Anyway, what is it I shall do for Anna?”

When Monica smiled sweetly, Richard knew he wouldn’t like it.

“It’s nothing, really. You see, Anna has a very good friend. Poor dear just lost her mother. Anna says she’s in desperate need of a change. She has to get her mind off things.”

“And what should, or better said, what do you think I can dot to help the lady in question?”

At that, she flashed him another smile. “Well, you see, she’s a teacher. As Ann says, she has excelled in all of her studies, and ,obviously, she lives for her work and lived for her mother. But now that her mother is dead… anyway, Ann thought it might help her, if you could get her to work for you, work for your campaign. Anna promised me that her friend is able to work wonders. It seems you just have to give her a job to do.”

Richard knew that he was missing one fact, yet, and he realised what it was nearly immediately. “Generally, I don’t see a problem with this proposition, Mon, but tell me, does Ann’s friend know about this plan of hers?”

Monica shook her head ever so slightly. “No, she doesn’t. See, it seems she’s a bit… maybe stubborn would be the best way to describe it. Ann says she doesn’t like the feeling of being pitied.”

Richard laughed out. “And how do you suggest I get her to work for me then? I can’t just walk over to her telling her she’s what I was looking for all of my life, can I?”

Monica got up, moving over to him once again, snuggling against him. She planted a wet kiss onto his mouth. “Oh Rich, you know I still owe Anna for getting me that antique chair at the auction last month. I’m sure you can think of something. You want to be Caprica’s next mayor, so you’re supposed to be clever, right?”

Richard quietly sighed. Resisting Monica would lead him nowhere. It never did. “Okay, okay. What’s her name? And where can I find her?”  
It earned him another smile. “I knew I could count on you. You won’t regret it, darling. Her name is Laura Roslin.”

~*~

The doorbell rang. One time, two times, finally a third time.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” With a muttered curse, Laura put the flat iron away, and, with a last glance at the still crinkled blouse, she went to open the door. Something told her that she had seen this man before, but she couldn’t quite place his face. He was attractive: tall, lean with dark hair and bright blue eyes. If she could only remember where it was that she had seen him…

“Yes, please?”

“Laura Roslin?” His voice wasn’t really deep, masculine but still pleasant, well modulated. She found she liked it.

“Yes. Do I know you?”

He smiled at her. “No, I think I would remember if we had met before.”

Laura rolled her eyes at him. A pick-up line. One of the worst even. Most probably, he thought, he was clever; they all did.

“What can I do for you?” she asked in her best no-nonsense voice. The smile on the man’s fast didn’t falter.

“As it happens, I would like to talk to you. I need your help, Ms Roslin.”

Sure. This was becoming ridiculous. She eyed him again. No, she was sure, he wasn’t one of here pupils parents, and she knew of no other reason why he should appear at her doorstep all of sudden, asking for her help. Whatever he wanted, she had lost any interest in further conversation. Who knew what kind of freak he was. The strangest people could appear quite normal at a first glance. Maybe he was just some clever smart ass, trying to sell her a washing machine or other stuff she didn’t need. Although, how did he come to know her name? There was no name plate on her apartment door. Well, she found she didn’t really care. She gave him a tight smile and moved to close her door.

“Wait, please.”

“Why should I? As you said so yourself, I don’t know you. I have no idea what kind of help you could want from me. If it has something to do with school, I suggest you come to the official consultation hours. The next one’s this Thursday. If you excuse me now, Mr…?”

“Adar, Richard Adar.”

The name almost triggered a memory in her. She had heard it before, she was sure of that.

“Well, Mr. Adar, I still don’t see any sense in this conversation.”

He sighed, running a hand trough his hair, tousling it slightly in the process.

“I don’t think you’re going to invite me in, so that we can talk about this?”

“The hell I will. Listen, you can tell me what you want now, or I’ll close that door. Frankly, I’ve got better things to do.” Even if it was only more ironing.

“Okay, okay.” He lifted his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. “As I said, I need your help. I need someone capable to organise my election campaign.”

Election campaign? Which election? Wait. Election… Richard Adar? He was running for mayor. That’s why she thought she’d seen him before. His face was on posters all over the city. But to find him here at her doorstep in jeans and a casual sweater… The urge to break into giggles was nearly overwhelming, but, thank the gods, she managed to hold it back.

“I see you know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I don’t. I know about the election, of course, but I don’t have the slightest idea why you should want my help.”

“If you’re that persistent when it comes to work I know exactly why I’m here. But I don’t want to discuss this here. You know that at least two of your neighbours are watching us right now? I have a suggestion, do you know Floaters? The little coffee shop two blocks away?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll go there, now. I’ll wait for half an hour. If you’re interested in at least hearing my offer, come and meet me there. If not… then forget it.”

Before Laura could even reply, he had turned around and was gone. Stunned, she closed the door. What was she to do now? This had to be a joke, right? He couldn’t really want her help, could he? Did he know someone from her school? The principal?

She quietly laughed. Well, if she wanted answers, she better prepare herself to meet him. Curiosity killed the cat, and as it seemed not only the cat but Laura Roslin as well. Although, where was the harm in meeting him? After all, he invited her to a public coffeehouse. Hardly the place should he have something less honourable in mind. She snorted, as if… Looking down herself, she decided that she had to change before she could think about leaving the house. Not that the jeans she wore wouldn’t do but she should at least put on some shoes, and a different shirt couldn’t hurt either. The one she wore had definitely seen better days.

When she reached Floaters with only two minutes to spare, she was wearing a skirt, a blouse and heels. Her hair formerly a mess was tamed, and she felt at long last presentable. Adar was waiting at one of the tables outside, looking at the people passing by. He checked his watch briefly, not noticing Laura’s approach. She slipped into the chair opposite of him. He looked up at her, clearly startled, and, taking in her appearance, his eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

“So, what is it you want?” Laura asked without preamble.

“Nice to see you, too. What would you like to drink?”

“A coffee, thank you.”

Adar nodded, waving to the waitress who promptly appeared at their table. After he had ordered the coffee, he leaned back in his chair.  
“There are only two more months until election day, and I’ve got the feeling my campaign management is a total mess.”  
So he wasn’t one to mince words either. Good. “What do you mean with mess?”

“Damned if I knew. When I enter the office everyone is busy or at least looking busy. I mean, I know that people are working their butts off, but there seems to be no order to the chaos. I always knew running for mayor would be hectic, but I miss the sense of some… plan, for the lack of better word. My campaign manager, smart as he is, seems too perilously close to panic. Although when I ask him about it, he says everything is fine. Sorry, but I don’t believe him.”

“And what do you think it is I could do for you?”

He smiled, waiting until she was served her coffee before answering. “I want you to become my new campaign manager.”  
“Pardon me?”

“I think you got me quite fine.”

“Didn’t you say you have one?”

“I’m going to fire him anyway.”

Laura couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “What in the name of the Twelve Colonies makes you think that I’m the right person to run your campaign? Or that I would even want to do it?”

Another smile, more cryptic than the last one. “Well, I know for a fact that you attended Caprica University, that you had a full scholarship for all of your four years, and that you were top of your class in all of your classes. You’re still working as a teacher but rumour has it that you’ll be made principal within the year. One of the youngest principals Caprica has ever seen. If someone who is obviously incredibly intelligent and resourceful isn’t able to run my campaign, who is?”

This had to be a dream. She surely wasn’t sitting around in coffee shop being offered a job by a total stranger. Such things didn’t happen in real life. Adar’s eyes rested on her, waiting for her reaction.

“So, we covered the fact that I might be able to help you out, and, just for the sake of the argument, let’s forget that I have a very demanding job at the moment; I still don’t get why I should want to help you out.”

A brief flicker of uncertainty crossed Adar’s features, but it registered with Laura. What was the man hiding?  
“Well, rumour has it that you like a good challenge.”

“And rumour has it that you just lied to me. What made you think of me in the first place, Mr. Adar?”

His expression clouded, and he opened the mouth to speak, but Laura raised her hand, stopping him. “The truth, please.”  
Adar shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “You’re not one to be fooled which actually would be excellent for the campaign. But to come back to your question, someone let slip your name, convincing me that you’re the woman I’m looking for.”

“Who?”

“Sorry, I can’t give away my sources.”

Laura had enough of this crap. Taking her purse, dropping some coins onto the table, she got up. “Have a good day, Mr. Adar.” She had just turned, when he called out to her. “It was my wife.”

Puzzled, she turned around to him again. “Your wife? I think I don’t understand.”

“Well, it was my wife who convinced me to contact you, but in fact it was her cousin who had the idea in the first place. You should know her very well. Anna Coulter.”

“Anna?” It came out more a whisper. Laura sat down again. “Why?”

Now, Adar clearly felt uncomfortable. “I…”

“Why?” She was angry, confused, trying to understand what couldn’t be understood until Adar would give her the missing pieces.

“She thinks it might be good for you to get your mind off things.”

The fingers of Laura’s right hand clenched into a fist. “Anna had no right… you have no right…”

This time, it was Adar stopping her with a gesture. “Laura… “

At the look she gave him, he conceded. “Ms Roslin, let’s try honesty here, okay? First of all, we both know Anna, know that she only means well. Second, I was less than thrilled with the idea in the beginning, but I spoke with quite a few people in between, and by now I think that you’re really the person I’m looking for. Third, I don’t want to pry into your private life. Fourth, what do you have to lose? Or do you back down from challenges, nowadays?”

Laura was at a loss, the turmoil of emotions cursing through her at this moment, made her feel like she was about to drown. She knew nothing of it was showing on her face but it didn’t leave her feeling any less helpless.

“I already told you that I have a demanding job, Mr. Adar. I can’t do two things at the same time, and, as you said yourself, it is very likely that I’ll be made principal this year.”

Was that bastard just giving her a smug grin?

“As it turns out, this is no problem at all, Ms Roslin. I spoke to the people in charge, and they agreed to let you go onto a leave of absence for the duration of the campaign without any repercussions for you afterwards. Your salary will be covered from the campaign office’s budget. You really have nothing to lose. Wouldn’t you want to know if you last longer than my current campaign manager? He will have lasted for all of three weeks, in case you’re interested.”

Eyebrow raised, she contemplated Adar silently. She didn’t even know if she liked the guy. But this was a challenge if she ever had heard one, and it wasn’t like something was waiting for her at home anyway. But this was madness. She had a good job, didn’t need Adar’s pity or anyone else’s. And what would be the repercussions if she didn’t last longer than three weeks, if that whole idea turned out to be a debacle? Although, it was a challenge. She loved challenges. Could she resist this one? Did she want to resist it? Laura offered her hand to Adar.

“Okay, Mr. Adar, I’m in."


	2. Chapter 2

“Jen, I need the latest reports as soon as possible. Martin, what is with the latest poll? The results should be in for hours. Clara, please tell everyone that the next group meeting is scheduled for tomorrow morning at eight.”

When everyone scurried off in different directions, Laura sighed with relief, grasping for the telephone, only then registering Adar who was leaning against the doorframe. He smiled before he entered her small office.

“It seems that everything is going quite fine.”

“It seems,” was all she said, watching him approach, sitting down opposite of her.

“When do you expect the poll results to be in?” he asked.

Laura shrugged. “I should have had them about an hour ago, but Martin’s on it.”

“Good.” Adar leaned back in the chair, sighing and closing his eyes. “We were doing only slightly better than Hastings last round. In the end, this smug bastard might even beat us.”

Laura could have said quite a lot of him being a smug bastard himself but bit her tongue. He might be one, but it was hardly her place to point this out to him. The less she dealt with him, the better it was anyway. There was something about him that told her to keep her distance. Although so far she didn’t regret starting to work for him. Work was stressful but fulfilling. Maybe a little less stress might have done the deed as well, but as it was she fell into bed almost as soon as she got home at night. She was too tired to even dream which was a blessing in itself.

“I don’t think he will. His arguments concerning social welfare and tax raises won’t do him any good in the long run,” she finally offered.

“I wish you were right. Hastings has been mayor for almost eight years by now. People seem to like him.”

“Not anymore.” Laura shook her head. “People haven’t forgotten about the Kendall incident.”

This time, it was Richard who shrugged, and he was about to say something when they were interrupted by Martin who handed Laura the poll results. She skimmed then before grinning at Adar.

“You gained another eight percent on Hastings, and there are still four weeks to go.”

Her grin was returned, but then Adar became serious all of sudden.

“Accompany me to dinner tonight.”

“Pardon me?” What the…

“I need your help.”

“Didn’t we have this conversation before,” Laura remarked wryly. “I’m here, am I not?”

“It’s the television debate on Friday. They, finally as I may add, briefed me on the main topics. They’ll be public safety, tax allocation and education. I can’t say that I’m really up to date with recent education developments, but you are.”

“Does that mean that you asked Michael for public safety and Martha for tax allocation to dinner as well?”

He had the good grace to look slightly uncomfortable, if only for a short moment. “No, I haven’t, but I can deal with the other topics just fine, just not with education. Hastings was professor at Caprica University in his ‘former life’ as you know very well yourself. When it comes to education, he could rip me to pieces if he wanted to.”

“Yes, he could, and he’s awesome when it comes to public speaking.” She couldn’t oppress a smirk, didn’t want to, when she was honest with herself.

“Why, thank you very much for the reminder.”

“You’re welcome.” She pointed to her phone. “Shall I order something, then? Pasta or something from Picon’s?”

“You know very well that’s not what I had in mind. In fact, I ordered a table at the Herakles.” He had guts, she had to give him that.

“You really don’t mind to be seen with one of your staff way after hours in one of the fanciest restaurants in Caprica City?”

Adar sighed annoyed. “It’s a business dinner, Ms Roslin. I want to conduct business, but as it is I’m rather hungry and happen to like the Herakles. May we, or is there something else we need to discuss beforehand?” Shaking his head, he got up, waiting for Laura to follow his lead.

He wasn’t completely wrong with the anger he directed towards here. Laura knew this was really about business. In the month she had worked for Adar, there had been no untoward behaviour from him. He was polite in all of his dealings with her. He demanded at lot form her as he did from the rest of the staff, but he didn’t take anyone of them for granted. He knew them all by name, even Rosalyn, the lady that cleaned up after them at nights. All in all, he was almost the perfect boss, yet sometimes there was something in his eyes when he spoke to her, something which drew her in, drew her towards him in some way. Laura suppressed an unladylike snort. If she was honest with herself, it wasn’t so much Adar whom she distrusted but herself. She always had been drawn to enigmatic, intelligent men that radiated an aura of confidence and power. Adar, now, was a fine specimen of this particular brand of men. She bit her lip; it was just too long since her last good frak or any frak at all. Years in fact, as her mother’s illness had killed even the last shred of social life she had before. Anyway, Adar was married and thus not an option. Grasping her jacket on the way out, she followed him out of the office.

 

“Okay, I think I’m thoroughly prepared by now.”

“If you remember just a third of what I’ve just told you, you’ll be fine.”

Adar rolled his eyes at her. “Thank you so much. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you trust in my ability to do my job.”  
Laura replied with a smirk.

They had finished their main course, a stew that had almost melted on their tongues, some time ago and were waiting for their dessert now. Laura took the time to look out of the window, enjoying the clear view onto Caprica City’s yacht port. A pale moon was just rising, accentuating the shadows of boats and men.

“Do you like to sail?” Adar asked. Now that they were finished, he sat more relaxed, his hands reaching up to loosen the knot of his tie ever so slightly.

“No, not really. I enjoy being at the waterside, being in the water, but no, I don’t particularly enjoy boats. Do you?”

“No, I’ll become seasick as soon as I set one foot on any boat. My wife and her family love sailing, though. At the beginning of our relationship, I strongly suspected that Monica’s father only dragged me onto his boat to see me throwing up within the first ten minutes.”

Laura laughed out loud, not wanting to, but not being able to help herself. Adar’s eyes twinkled amused, obviously delighted with her reaction. She took a deep breath, biting her lips, schooling her features back into an impassive one.

“You know, it’s not forbidden to show amusement once in a while.”

“No, it’s not, but this is hardly a social call, is it?”

Adar chuckled. “It’s not forbidden either to combine work with a bit of entertainment. I might be mistaken, but I’d bet that even the impeccable Laura Roslin relaxes once in a while.”

“If that’s your way to fish about my private life, please, be assured that I have one.”

Adar raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay, Laura Roslin doesn’t like any kind of small talk. I have to admit that I never thought Anna would deliberately lie to me.” She knew he was playing with her, trying to reel her in, still, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“Anna? What did she say?”

Adar grinned, knowing he had her full attention now. He waited until the waiter had placed their desserts in front of them before starting to speak. “Well, according to Anna, you’re one of the warmest and funniest people she knows. She even told me a story about that one time you dryly cracked a joke, and Anna ended with water spilled all over her clothes. So this story is only a fantasy product, isn’t it? Or maybe there actually is some other Laura Roslin in Caprica City.”

“There’s no need to become snarky, Mr. Adar.”

“I wasn’t snarky, and you know that. I was just wondering.”

Laura shook her head, taking a bite of her Tauron cheese cake, chewing it slowly and enjoying its rich flavour when it melted on her tongue. She closed her eyes, forgetting about Adar for a second. It had been ages she had enjoyed such a treat and never in a restaurant like the Herakles. When she had swallowed, her eyes opened on their own volition. Adar was watching her intrigued, smiling.

“The story is true if you really need to know.”

He nodded. “So why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do I only ever get to see Laura Roslin the ice queen?”

Laura sighed. “Look, I don’t really see any sense in this discussion. You hired me to do a job, and I think you don’t have any reason to be disappointed with my work. At least, I’m not fired, yet. So, why does it matter to you who or what I am outside the office?”

He shrugged. “First of all, I like to get along with the people working for me. Then, it seems you’re intelligent and fun to be around with, at least according to Anna. A combination not often found in Caprica City. There are way too many snobs and even, excuse me for saying this, stupid snobs around this city.”

Laura snorted, a sound that seemed to amuse Adar again. “You know that not everyone of us is associated with Caprica’s high society. I know dozens of warm, friendly and very intelligent people. Their only fault would be, at least in your eyes, that they aren’t rich. So if you look for nice company, I’d say you simply looked in the wrong places.”

Adar’s eyes lit up. “Well, I’m here now, am I not? And so far, I can’t really complain about the company. Also, if you did your homework, Laura, you should know that I wasn’t born rich but married rich.” He said it without the barest trace of an apology, just stating a fact.

“Ms Roslin does suffice, Mr. Adar.”

“Gods, woman, how about a truce for the rest of the evening? How about trying on friendly conversation for size? I even promise not to bite if you don’t.”

A giggle escaped Laura. She quickly clapped her mouth shut. That was not the place for giggles, not here, not now.

“Well, that’s better. What about the truce now?” he offered her his hand, and after a moment’s hesitation, she took it.

“Okay, Ms Laura Roslin, what was the last good book you read?”

To Laura’s surprise, it was almost an hour later when they left the restaurant. Another surprise was that she had enjoyed the time with Adar. It seemed they shared a mutual interest in books and pyramid. They had discussed the last season, not quite agreeing on the Caprica Tigers winning the cup, but it had been gentle banter. They had laughed a lot, and a tiny bit of the ice around her heart had begun to melt. Besides Anna’s regular visits and work, Laura had been lonely, tending to her mother. Maybe… maybe, it was time to start to live again. She was too young to bury herself.

“Care for a little walk? I’m so stuffed, I’d be grateful for a little movement.” Adar’s voice brought her back from her reverie. They stood right outside the restaurant, and he was pointing toward the promenade. After a moment’s hesitation, she nodded. They walked in silence for a while; not an uncomfortable one which surprised her. Most people she knew were uncomfortable with silence, not Richard Adar, though. They followed the pathway that led them to the yacht port. There were hardly any people around at this time of the night. Adar gestured to a bench that looked out at the water, and they both sat down.

“So, what do you really think? Will we push Hastings out of office, or is this whole campaign doomed?”

Laura watched him from the side. “For what it’s worth, I do believe Hastings won’t stand a chance. But how much does it matter to you if you win or lose?”

Adar contemplated his answer. “Life will go on if I’ll win or not, but it would be a blow if not. I worked towards this goal for years. Caprica City needs this change, the people here need the change. But tell me, Laura, what is it you want? What do you want to reach?”

There it was again, the use of her first name. It irked her, but Laura was too tired to protest once again.

“What I want, Mr. Adar, is for me to know and most certainly not for you to figure out.”

“Gods, you must be the most stubborn woman I’ve ever met.” Their eyes met and something passed between them. Something that made her heart flutter, something that had her breathing sped up. He turned towards her slowly, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek, leaning into her. Laura was frozen for barely a second before she got up, taking a step back. Richard raised an eyebrow as he watched her partly frustrated, partly amused.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Laura spat out.

“I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“In case you have forgotten, you have a wife and two babies waiting for you at home.”

This time the anger was visible in Adar’s eyes. “You know that I didn’t marry her out of love. It was… convenient.”

Laura’s own temper got the better out of her, and she hissed at him. “I’m not interested in your excuses, in your problems, or your frakking life.”

“And you don’t want this? Well, I bet you do. Why resist?”

Laura snorted. “Because I’m no one’s mistress, that’s why.” Turning around, she quickly walked away, not bothering to check if he was following her or not but hoping he wouldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

Like every Saturday, Dawn’s market was crowded. People from all over Caprica City were taking up the narrow space in the small aisles, looking at the different offerings or squeezing themselves through the masses. At almost noon, the sun was blazing down on them so that even the faint breeze from the ocean couldn’t grant any relief anymore.

Laura had just purchased some fruit, now striding towards the vegetables, Anna in tow.

“Laura, what is it?”

Laura didn’t turn around to her, continuing to look at what was presented at her favourite market stall.

“It’s nothing, Ann. I don’t know what you mean.”

“Bullshit, hon. Something got your panties twisted in a knot.”

She twisted her head, glaring at Anna. Would her friend ever learn not to be crude in public? Never mind that she could feel the eyes of the stall owner on her now. “Nonsense, everything’s fine.”

“Sure, and I am mayor of Caprica City. We passed several of your favourite market stalls in the last hour, and you didn’t spare them as much as a glance.”

Laura decided to get some tomatoes and cucumbers for a light salad in the evening. Putting them into a plastic bag, she handed them to the stall owner so that he could weigh them. “No need to worry. I’m a little bit stressed, especially with election night right around the corner now.”

Anna sighed. “I guess it’s time to talk.”

“Talk about what?” Laura paid for her bag of groceries, turning to Anna.

“The campaign.”

“Since when are you interested in politics? By the way, want to grasp a cup of coffee before we head home?”

“Yes, sure.”

They squeezed around a family of five. “And it’s not politics I’m interested in. It’s you. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I really don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Anna, could you be a little less vague? I know I was less than thrilled of your idea in the beginning, but now I’m happy I decided to do it. The work suits me, and it helps me to keep my mind off things.” She sighed and shook her head. “No, it was the right thing to do. I needed a change. So, what makes you say you’re sorry all of sudden?”

Anna snorted. “It’s not the campaign or the work, I’m worried about. It’s you and Richard.”

Laura stopped dead in her tracks, turning to Anna, causing the people behind to bump into them. Laura offered a smile and a curt apology. She looked at Anna, who was watching her intently, hoping she didn’t look as guilty as she felt, which was ridiculous as she had done nothing to feel guilty about. Since the dinner two weeks ago, she had avoided all small talk with Adar, and although she could still feel him watching her often, he hadn’t made any advances since.

“There’s no Richard and me. Whatever you think you know, it’s wrong.”

Taking Laura’s arm, Anna steered them around a group of people who were chatting animatedly toward the end of the lane which would bring them near to their destination.

“Hey, I’m your friend, your best friend, remember? I should’ve known better than to bring Richard and you together.”

“And I tell you, you’re fantasizing. I did nothing of whatever you’re implying here.”

“I didn’t say you did. But you’ve been thinking about it.”

Laura really shouldn’t be surprised; yet, she was. Anna and she knew each other for as long as she could remember. No one else could make her lose her equilibrium with a few well placed words as fast as Anna. What was it with her friend and asking questions she didn’t even want to answer to herself?

“Anna, what makes you say that?”

At that her friend smiled, patting her arm with her free hand. “Apart from the fact that you’re awfully distracted, it’s Richard who tipped me off.”  
“Awesome, and what did Mr. ‘mayor to be’ Adar do to raise your suspicions?”

They had reached the coffeehouse being lucky to find an empty table which had just been vacated. Placing their order, they sat back, Laura closing her eyes to enjoy the sunshine on her face.

“I scored an invitation to family dinner last week. Just Mon, Rich and the girls.”

“Are we still talking about my supposed wrong-doings here?”

“Already told you that I believe you that you didn’t do anything. Yet. However, things went along quite well until after the girls were put to bed. We were quietly sipping coffee when the shit started to hit the fan. You know, Mon might be one of the most self-centred women in the colonies, but she’s really fond of Rich, not to forget that she thinks she owns him somehow.”

“Ann, is there any point to this story of yours?” Laura interrupted. “I’m really not interested in the Adar family life and don’t see any sense in spoiling a nice Saturday talking about them.”

“There actually is, and I’m sure you’re going to love me once you hear that I was the one dragging the elephant into the room in the first place.”

“Ann, spill it or seal your mouth shut, will you? You’re worse than any politician. Talking forever while saying nothing.”

Anna laughed out, used to Laura’s temper. As always, Laura couldn’t help but smile back. Anna’s openness and ‘devil may care’ attitude had drawn her to her even when she was only a child. Although they were really quite similar in their natures, where Anna was loud and direct, Laura had always looked for the sideway in, knowing how not to draw too much attention to herself while still reaching her goal in the end. Growing up with two elder sisters was helpful in more ways than one.

“I asked Richard how the campaign was going. I wanted to be polite, nothing more, because I really don’t care about politics. Anyway, his eyes lit up, and he told us that he was sure he could make it.”

The waitress arrived with their coffees. Anna put some milk into her cup, stirring it with more vigour than necessary. “So I asked him what he thought of you and if you aren’t simply amazing?”

“Anna!”

“Well, he agreed, starting to tell us in great detail how you managed to organise everything in just a few days, that now things are finally under control, that people follow your orders without hesitation and so on. So far things were still fine, and Mon was slowly zoning out, she’s never been interested in politics either. I guess I simply shouldn’t have mentioned that it can’t hurt that you’re a real eye candy as well.”

Laura was torn between the urges to laugh and to slap her friend. “Why?” was all she managed to force out.

“I was bored by then. You should know by now that Richard can talk for hours if he feels inclined to do so. So that’s why I spoke out, just to tease him. Couldn’t guess that the idiot would take the bait and happily agree that despite your icy demeanour, people regularly comment on your good looks. Oh, and that you weren’t that cold anyway once one gets to know you better. And I guess that’s what threw Mon over the edge. She asked Rich at once if he was sleeping with you. He denied it, but it sounded more like a ‘not yet’ than a simple no.”

“I’m no one’s mistress, Anna,” Laura repeated her sentiment from a few days earlier.

Anna smiled, but it was the kind of smile that told Laura that her friend didn’t believe her. “Okay, let’s cut to the chase then,” she used a phrase often used by Laura herself. “Richard always had flings; since very early in the marriage, anyway. Mon knows that but doesn’t care because those women mean nothing to Richard. But he’s clearly fascinated by you, and that’s something Monica won’t tolerate. Because after all is said and done, she loves him. I only want to spare you some major heartache here, Laura.”

Laura had listened to all of this quietly, not letting on that a war of emotions was raging through her. She let her gaze wander, looking at the endless stream of people passing them before looking at Anna again.

“I won’t sleep with Richard Adar, so don’t you worry.”

“But you like the thought of doing it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Laura, I’m the first who want to see you happy. I’d be squealing with delight if you finally hooked up with some decent guy, go steady with him and start a family. Bur for what reasons ever, that’s not what you’re after.”

“And what am I after if I may ask?” Laura’s voice was deadly calm, which was usually a clue for Anna to shut up. Not this time, though.

“You like to play with fire. You are into men who are oozing power and a certain arrogance. Richard is just what you like, his good looks, his charm and his, sorry for saying that, asshole traits. Yes, you want to frak him. You know that, I know that. Only Rich seems not to be completely sure of it, yet, because otherwise the two of you would have done it a long time ago. But Laura, please, by the love of the gods, don’t do this. Spare yourself the heartache, will you?”

Words eluded her for the moment. What could she say, anyway? That Anna was right? That she was into men who seemed to be in control? Men she would try to strip of their control later on, or that sometimes she was into men that were into total control, men that made her forget about her own mess of a life for at least a short time? Not that she had come close to a frak in several years now. Should she tell Anna that one thing she really wanted was to rob Adar of his smugness? That she’d like to slap him and then frak him, although not necessarily in this order? Yes, it was a bad idea; she knew it better than anyone else. That’s why she kept her distance from him at all costs. After all, she wasn’t even sure if she liked the man.

“Look, Ann. I’ll say this only once, and then I ask you to let it be. I have no intention at all to ever sleep with Richard Adar.”

Anna nodded, albeit reluctantly, making Laura send a short prayer to the Gods that her good intentions would prove to be enough in the end.

“But what is this thing with you and Ben?” Laura asked, turning the tables on her.

She was still listening to Anna rambling about her on and off relationship with a shady lawyer when they finished their drinks, paid and got up to leave. Laura took up her groceries which she had parked on one of the chairs, only to get the wind knocked out of her by a young boy who had run into her full force. The boy looked up guiltily, opening his mouth to say something when a deep, male voice called out to him.

“Lee!”

The boy turned, as did Laura, and she looked at a man a few years older than she who had another young boy at his hand.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, the faintest trace of a grim smile on his face. Laura thought he looked good, although maybe not in a poster style of way. He had sensual lips; something that instantly caught her eyes. Looking up embarrassed, she noticed that his face was pitted but that his eyes were of a dark blue. They were eyes one could easily sink into.

The sternness of his expression piqued Laura’s interest, and she asked herself for a fleeting moment who he might be when he relaxed for once.

“It’s no problem,” she assured him. He nodded, taking the boy by his free hand.

“Leland?” was all he had to say before the boy turned to her again, his expression very serious, obviously trying to mimic his father.

“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

Laura nodded at the boy. “It’s really no problem.” Giving him and his father a smile, Laura turned, leaving with Anna. Somehow it was funny, she mused. There were nice men out there, even some she might settle with, but they were either not interested in her or married, the man from a moment ago a good example. Such a man she would like to get to know if only to catch a glimpse at what lay behind his stoic façade. As it seemed, though, such things weren’t in store for her.

 

Election night. The results were supposed to be in within the hour. It wouldn’t be the final count, but at least, they would be definite enough to know who had made the race for the office of mayor. Laura had just finished her third press statement of the night, now looking for a quiet spot to relax, even if it was only for a few precious minutes.

The room itself seemed to buzz with nervous energy, with people huddled together in smaller or larger groups, discussing the day and the possible outcome. Laura spotted Anna at the other side of the room, being engrossed in some lively conversation with her cousin. Meeting Mrs. Adar had definitely not been a highlight of the day so Laura headed in the opposite direction.

It had been only natural that she had to greet Adar and his wife earlier that day, but pleasant wasn’t a word she’d use to describe this meeting. Adar himself had been polite, almost indifferent, but his wife had obviously been intent to kill her with her looks alone. Laura didn’t get it. This woman was what every man and every woman would describe as a beauty, and the expensive dress accentuated all the right places. So what threat could she possibly see in her? Laura wasn’t shy when it came to her own looks. She knew she was considered to be good looking but with her mass of unruly red hair, clad in a simple but well cut business suit she wasn’t in the same league as Monica Adar.

She had shaken the other woman’s hand briefly, and after some polite but meaningless small talk, Laura had excused herself, trying not to get into the hair of Monica Adar for the rest of the day – so far with success. Leaving the room through some side door, she headed for one of the small, now deserted offices, plunging down into the next seat before getting out of her heels. Letting out a sigh that had been stuck in her throat for the best part of the last hour, she closed her eyes.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute later when she heard someone approach with determined steps. She opened her eyes reluctantly, only to find Adar already in the office. Getting up in one swift motion, she slipped into her heels again.

“What can I do for you?”

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“Obviously.”

He passed her, leaned back against the desk, only a mere foot separating them by now.

“Ready to celebrate?”

“The results are not in, yet.”

“They aren’t. But weren’t you the one to tell me that we’re going to win this thing for sure?”

“Let me repeat myself, what do you want?”

“I’ve seen you talking to various people today, Laura, and you didn’t seem to mind the small talk with them.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest but refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her wanting to bring more distance between them.

“It’s part of my job.”

He smiled as if he had expected this answer.

“And isn’t small talk with me part of your job as well?”

“If it is, no one ever told me. But you didn’t try to find me for some small talk, did you? Furthermore, you can have enough of that in there,” she said nodding in the direction of the party. “You should really go back. People will miss you.”

“But I don’t want to go back just yet.”

“So we’re right back at square one. What do you want? And do you need my help with whatever it is or can I go back to the party?”  
He smiled almost predatory, and Laura had to refrain from biting her lower lip.

“I want you.”

Three simple words. Mere words that send a shiver down her back; still, she faced him seemingly unmoved. “That’s a pity, because you can’t have me.”

She turned, but he was faster, his right arm grasping her waist, pulling her toward him. The momentum of this move made her lose her equilibrium, and she almost fell into him.

“I can,” he murmured almost inaudibly before his mouth went down on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura raised her hands to push Richard away, but his arms simply tightened around her waist. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip, his intention clear. She shouldn’t do this, she should try harder to disentangle from him, simply had to end this here and now, but it felt good. Too good. An almost violent shiver ran down her back, and her lips parted under his relentless onslaught.

Invading her mouth, he devoured it, took possession of it. Heat built in the pit of her stomach spreading through all of her body like wildfire. His hands trailed lower, cupping her ass, pulling her impossibly closer. It seemed she wasn’t the only one aroused beyond reason.

She let him go on for about a minute, allowing herself to lose herself in the kiss before she turned the tables on him, seeking control of the kiss. She might be amenable to his advances, but she wouldn’t let him control her. Not here, not now, most probably never. He chuckled when they had to part for breath. Still in close embrace, their faces were only inches apart.

“I didn’t peg you for such a wildcat.”

She sneered. “Live and learn.”

“I have every intention to learn you, believe me.”

She tried to extricate herself from his embrace once more, but he kept a firm hold on her.

“Let me go. Just let me go and go back to your wife.”

“It’s not my wife I want.”

He kissed her again. Slower this time but with no less passion. While one hand remained on her ass, the other wandered even lower over her bottom to her thighs, trailed along their insides and cupped her sex through her trousers. She quietly moaned out at the soft but delightful pressure. For a second, she had to stifle the urge to break out into laughter. It seemed her best decision all day was to wear a pair of trousers instead of a skirt.

“Something funny?” he whispered into her ear, sensing her amusement.

“Not so easy to frak a woman wearing trousers,” she mocked him.

“Live and learn,” he threw her own words back at her. He turned them with a speed that surprised her, and now it was her with her back to the desk. His mouth found hers again while his hands moved to the front of her pants, opening the button and…

“Richard?” The voice of Wallace Gray, a lawyer and friend of Richard who had given them more than one helpful advice during the campaign, stopped them cold. Richard quickly stepped back from her while Laura buttoned up, reaching for Richard in the last moment to wipe some of her lipstick from the corners of his mouth, before she nodded at him, indicating that he looked presentable. Rolling his eyes, Richard called out. “In here, Wally.”

Some seconds later, Wally entered, his eyes lighting up at seeing Laura and nodding at Richard.

“Nicole just called me. They’ll have the results in about a minute.”

“That’s early.” Richard sounded surprised.

“Yeah, surprised me as well, but let’s go and face the music… Mr. Mayor.”

“Not so fast, Wally. No one knows…”

“Oh, please, cut the crap,” Laura interjected. “You’ve seen the last polls yourself. Hastings didn’t stand a chance. Anyway, we should really go. You don’t want to miss the camera’s taking nice shots of your utter surprise, do you?”

She led the way, seemingly composed, although, she was everything but. After all, she just nearly ended up frakking her boss; in an office nonetheless. What if Wallace Grey hadn’t called out? What if he had come to look for them five minutes later? He would have caught them in the middle of the act, literally with their pants around their ankles. What had they been thinking? For frak’s sake! Well, the only good thing was that, after all, they hadn’t done the deed, so no real harm was done; at least for as long as she didn’t allow herself to analyse her feelings. It just had been a mere culmination of too long suppressed lust, hadn’t it?  
They reached the main hall where Richard, after a last nod at the two of them, left them, walking over to the podium where Hastings and some reporters were already waiting for the final results.

*~*

An hour later, the party was in full force. Adar had won with a jut of fifteen percent. He had given various interviews for television and the newspapers, now being busy posing with his wife for pictures. Laura had watched all of it from afar, talking to some of the other staff members, thanking them for the good cooperation during the last weeks. She knew she had pushed them hard at times, so a heartfelt thank you was the least she could offer before they would part ways. In a week, she would be back to teaching, back to spending long evenings and nights alone at home. Laura honestly didn’t know how she felt about this. She scanned the room for Anna, finding her dancing with her lawyer boyfriend who, too, was in attendance, tonight. With her job being done for the night, she decided to leave. No one would miss her, anyway.

Maybe at home, she could have a nice little breakdown. She had nearly frakked Adar. What the frak? How could it have come that far? Hadn’t she tried her best not to encourage him? Although, it might have been just that kind of behaviour that made him think he had to have her. Or was it simple chemistry? She had known he would be dangerous to her the moment she had started to work for him. If she had felt it, he surely had, too. Still, he was her boss, a married man, an arrogant bastard at the best of times. A hand touched her shoulder. She startled, turning to look up to the smiling face of Wally Grey. He was an intelligent and gentle man. Laura liked him. She smiled back at him. “Wally, what can I do for you?”

He laughed out. “And here I hoped I could do something for you.”

“For me?”

“Well, I think it’s a shame that such a beautiful lady like you is standing here all by herself. Wouldn’t you care for a dance?”

She smiled apologetically. “That’s a nice offer, thank you, but I was about to leave.”

“Come on, Laura. One dance with an old friend…”

The hopeful look on his face decided her. “One dance but then I’m out of here. And you’re hardly old, Wally.” She smiled, accepting the hand he offered her. In the end, it wasn’t only one but three dances, and she was surprised to find that they fit well together. She had always enjoyed dancing, especially with someone who was obviously quiet adept. Sometimes while dancing, she could forget the world around her. Those were moments she cherished. For some precious minutes, it was just her, the music and the man who unobtrusively guided her over the dance floor. When the band played a faster song, Laura stepped back from him with something akin to reluctance.

“That was lovely, Wally. Thanks.”

“I have to thank you.”

“Smooth talker.” She laughed, and he joined in.

“How will you get home?” he asked when they had left the dance floor.

“I’ll walk. I only live twenty minutes from here.”

“I can walk you home.”

“That’s not necessary, really.” It was a well meant offer, but she didn’t feel like small talk right now.

“But I want to. Really, I insist. You shouldn’t run around alone that late. Even Caprica City isn’t safe at nights.”

“Wally, I always walk home alone at night, and as you can see I’m alive and kicking.”

“And if I want to walk you home? I don’t want to stay any longer anyway, and could do with some fresh air. I can always call a cab from your place.”

She didn’t want this, didn’t feel like having company, any company, even if it was nice one. But it didn’t seem like he was about to cave in.

“Well, if you can’t be convinced otherwise, but I’ll have to warn you, I’m not good company at the moment.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to be. I just want to make sure that you’ll arrive home safe.”

“Thanks, Wally.” She nodded at him. “Let’s go.” She moved toward the exit, not looking left or right, followed by Wally.

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to Richard?”

She choked back a laugh. No, that wasn’t what she wanted at all, to go over to Adar and his wife bidding her goodbyes. What was there to say, anyway? ‘Goodnight, Richard. Goodnight, Mrs. Adar. Congratulations, again, and, oh, before I forget it, I would really have enjoyed frakking you’? Yeah, smart idea. No, it was better to leave this room and with it all memories of tonight behind. At least, she could try to.

“No, Wally. He’s busy, and I already offered my congratulations earlier. But if you want to stay for a chat…?”

“No, thanks, you won’t get rid of me that easily.”

One point to Wally Grey. “Sorry, I told you, I wouldn’t be good company.”

“And I tell you, you’re the best company I could think of right now.” In spite of herself, she found herself smiling at him. He really was a kind man even when his smooth talking was a little too thick for her liking.

She suppressed a sigh. Hadn’t she known from the beginning that Wally had an eye on her? So maybe she shouldn’t encourage him, even if they were only talking about walking her home here. If she had been a different woman, this might have been a man to settle with, but as it was, all she could offer him was her friendship. They reached the wardrobe, handed over their paper slips and waited for their coats.

“Wally, you really have no idea who I am, have you?” She hadn’t meant to voice her thoughts but could hardly take back the words now.

“What makes you say this?” Wally asked, helping her into her coat before slipping into his own.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.”

Leaving the building, Laura led the way. She was glad that Wally didn’t press her on this matter, didn’t demand an answer. How could she tell him that every time he looked at her or spoke to her, it made her feel like he was seeing a completely different person? Wally looked at her as if she was someone hardly short of a saint, that she was a good person, someone really nice. He couldn’t see behind her façade, didn’t seem to want to. It was as maddening as it was sweet.

Wally talked about all and nothing during their short walk, Laura contended herself with adding an appropriate comment from time to time, not really paying attention. She was lost in her own thoughts. Yes, she had wanted to get away from the party, from Richard Adar and this strange allure that he posed, but now she realised that she didn’t want to be all alone, not while her thoughts were still running in circles. So when they reached her apartment, she turned to Wally, all smiles.

“Would you like a cup of coffee? We can call a cab for you up there and chat some more.”

He looked at her so hopeful that she nearly sent him home right then and there, but the offer had been made, and he accepted it in an instant.

Up in her apartment, she guided him into her small living room, walking over to her kitchenette to prepare coffee, leaving her shoes and jacket in the hallway. Why had she been so stupid? Inviting Wally had been a mistake, and she would have to make sure to get him out of her home soon. He wanted her; there was no mistaking the way he had looked at her when she left him in the living room, his desire so transparent that she had thought she could taste it. Wally wanted her, but she didn’t want him, simple as that. But he was a decent man, she didn’t want to hurt him. ‘Really?’ The nagging voice within her mocked her. Part of her had known what to expect when she had made her offer. She shook her head. By the Gods, all she had offered him was coffee, and coffee he would get. Getting the coffee powder out of her kitchen cupboard, she called out to Wally. “Coffee’s coming soon. You can use the phone to call a cab in the meantime.”  
She hadn’t heard him enter the kitchen and almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Laura.” One word. Just a single word, but she could hear the longing in his voice. She didn’t turn to him, couldn’t turn to him. She didn’t want him to see the hurtful truth.

“Wally, I…”

He stepped behind her, one hand touching her lower back, the other one her shoulder. Laura could feel his breath in her neck, shivering slightly. It was too long since she had been intimate with a man, and she was still keyed up from her encounter with Adar earlier in the evening.

“Wally, no…” Her protest sounded weak even to her own ears.  
“Shhh…,” he shushed, leaning in, the hand that had rested on her shoulder brushing her hair to the side so that he could place a feather light kiss onto the base of her neck. She shuddered again, her body betraying her for the second time this night. When he started to kiss his way up her neck, she turned to him with ever intention to stop him. “Wally…”

He sealed her mouth with a gentle yet insistent kiss, and Laura protested no more.

*~*

They lay face to face on her bed, their bodies slowly cooling down. Wally’s hand trailed lazy circles on her hip. “It was amazing, you were amazing, Laura.”

Oh Gods, please, no, not that. What could she possibly reply to that? ‘Thank you for the nice frak. It was good, albeit nothing special. You’re a nice guy but absolutely not what I’m looking for’?

“It was… nice, Wally, but…”

“Nice?” He chuckled, starting to trail kisses along her neckline.

She scooted away slowly, not wanting to hurt him but needing the distance. To tell him that, although her body was somewhat satisfied, her mind was not, wasn’t an option. His gentle love making had been enough to bring her to orgasm, but it had done nothing to keep her mind off things, or to ignite the fire of passion inside of her that she had felt earlier while kissing Richard. A few times, she had tried to control their encounter, urging him to frak her harder, trying to be the one on top, but he had wasted all of her attempts by pinning her to the mattress with his superior weight. He had wanted to make love to her, she had wanted to use him. But seeing the adoration in his eyes while he slowly worshipped her body had been too much for her. So after a while, she had simply closed her eyes, letting him have his way with her, not having the heart to throw him out because he wasn’t how she wanted him to be. Now, though, she needed him to go; the sooner, the better. She sat up in bed.

“I’m going to call a cab, Wally. Take your time dressing. It won’t be here for a while.” She kept on smiling even when the hurt in his eyes became apparent.

“Laura, I don’t understand.”

She shrugged, allowing him to see her sadness for a moment before closing down on him again.

“Believe me, Wally, I’m not who you think I am, and I’m not what you’re looking for.”

He got out of bed, looking at her for a few seconds before he started to pick up his clothes.

“It’s not up to you to tell me what I want or not.”

“No, it’s not. But one day, and I really dread it, you’ll realise that you have a wrong picture of me in your mind.”

He snorted. “And what would the ‘real picture’ look like?”

Laura got up as well, wrapping a blanket around herself. “Let’s not fight, Wally, please. It was nice, but it won’t happen again. You and I are way too different.”

He had almost finished dressing by then, looking around for his shoes. Laura pointed at a spot behind him, and he turned to retrieve them.

“You know if you learned to let someone in once in a while, you wouldn’t feel so alone.”

“Who says I feel alone?”

He shook his head. “You should take a look in the mirror. You look sad, at least to everyone who wants to see it. You are such a gentle, capable woman, Laura. Why can’t you let me in, give this a try?”

“Because I’m not gentle,” she whispered. Frak! Why had this day to end in a frakking drama? Hadn’t she tried to send him away before it was too late? Hadn’t she tried to say no? When giving in to him, all she had wanted was a quick frak, and now she couldn’t get rid of the lovesick fool in front of her.  
No, this was unfair. It wasn’t Wally’s fault.

“Can’t we just be friends, Wally? I could really need one. It’s… it’s been a tough year, and I’m not ready for a relationship.” It was a lie. It was the truth, at least as much of it as she could let on.

Having laced up his shoes, Wally turned to her, emotional pain still obvious in his face, but he was more composed by now.

“We can try but I can promise nothing. This,” he gestured from her to him, “was not what I wanted.”

“I know, and…”

“Don’t say you’re sorry, please. Anyway, I gotta go.”

“What about your cab?”

“I’ll walk.” With a last nod, he left. Laura collapsed on the bed. Soon, she broke into laughter at the mess she had created for herself. It was more than about time to get a grip on her life. When the urge to laugh had faded, she formed a plan. One she intended to stick to. She’d start teaching again, stay away from Adar, and would apologize to Wally. That couldn’t be that hard to achieve, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

She sat up in bed with a start. Someone was knocking at her door. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was almost one a.m. Shaking her head, she sank back into bed. Whoever that might be was either at the wrong door, or obviously not in his right mind. He or she would have to come back another time. Another knock, but Laura didn’t care, just slipped deeper under the covers. The knocking was repeated a third time. No, she wouldn’t go and answer that door. A part of her wished, she could just shout out to this idiot to frak off, but it wouldn’t do to raise everyone in this house out of their sleep.

There wasn’t another knock, but her telephone started to ring soon after. Frak. Only good that she had talked to Anna earlier this evening so that the telephone was on her nightstand within arm’s reach. Although, why should she answer it? She didn’t have any family to worry about and anything else could surely wait until next morning. But who knocked at someone else’s door if it wasn’t urgent? Laura sighed, more or less awake by now. When the phone was still ringing after half a minute, she picked it up.

“Yes.”

“Would you please open that door? I start to feel like an idiot out here.”

Adar, in front of her door, in the middle of the night? He couldn’t be serious.

“Are you drunk?”

“Laura, just open that door. I want to talk to you.”

“Do you have any idea about the time? You gotta be kidding me. You aren’t serious, are you?”

“As you were avoiding me for the last week, and I only left office twenty minutes ago, yes, I am serious.”

“I’m tired. Try some other time.”

“I only want five minutes of your time, then you’ll be rid of me.”

“Is that a promise?”

“If you want it to be.”

“What I want is for you to leave me well alone, but as I don’t believe you are about to give in... Give me a minute.” Ending the call, she took her robe, slowly putting it on. This couldn’t be good. Whatever he wanted, she’d either not like it or like it too much.

True to his word, he was still in the suit he’d worn earlier this day, the slightly askew tie the only concession to the late hour. His eyes ran along her body, taking in her appearance before settling on her face.

“You look good.”

She shook her head, leading him into her living room. He sat down on her couch, while she chose an armchair opposite of him.

“So, what is it? I’d really like to go back to bed.”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Yes, I have, and don’t you ask me why, now.”

He laughed out. “I didn’t intend to.”

Adar was playing games again; of course, he was. The only question was what kind of games. What was it he really wanted from her? It couldn’t be just sex, according to Anna he had no qualms when it came to brief affairs, not that she hadn’t suspected, anyway. So what in the name of the colonies could he want from her? And was she prepared to play a part in whatever it was?

“Well, if that was all…”

“I want you on my team. I want you to be my chief of staff.”

Where did that came from all of sudden?

“No.” She shook her head. “No, forget it. This campaign was a nice change, but I want to go back to teaching. Those children need me. You don’t.”

“You’re not the only teacher in Caprica City. But contrary to what you think, I do need you! I could hire someone else, but I don’t want to. They wouldn’t do such a good job as you do. You’re excellent in your job, and the rest of the staff that remains with me likes and respects you.”

Laura brushed some errant strands of hair out of her face.

“You couldn’t ask me that in the office?”

“We already established that you’ve been avoiding me.”

She let out a laugh. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but for the next two days, you’re still officially my boss. You could have ordered me to talk to you. I could hardly have denied you. What about today for example? I might only have been in the office for a short while and only to clean out my desk, but there was still plenty of time.”

“Laura, I really want you to work for me. We make a great team. You know we do.”

“No, forget it. My answer won’t change so you don’t even have to bother with trying.”

He watched her, showing no reaction to her outright refusal.

“You slept with Wally.”

If he had actually slapped her, she wouldn’t have been any more surprised. She counted to ten, trying to calm down, trying to hold her flaring anger at bay.

“I won’t work for you.”

“You slept with Wally.”

“You already said that.”

“I know.”

Her hands curled into fists, the urge to lash out at him almost overwhelming by now.

“What gives you that idea?”

He looked positively amused. “Wally told me. I’m his friend, and right now, he’s pretty heartbroken.”

“I see.” She hadn’t seen that one coming. Wally went to talk to Adar? She liked Wally, very much at that, but right now, she could throttle him right along with Adar. It seemed that a celibate lifestyle truly had some perks on its own. This thought made her smile, something Adar picked up on, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She didn’t bother with an answer, just watched, waiting for his next move.

“Why did you do it?”

He wasn’t her frakking priest, was he?

“Because I wanted to. But frankly, I don’t think this is any of your business.”

“Do you love him?”

“Do you love your wife?”

He laughed out again. “A good question, really.”

“Look, I’m losing my patience here. Are you here because of the job, because of Wally, or because you forgot your way home? I’m sure I could help you with that and call a cab.”

“Maybe, I just wanted to see you.”

Their gazes locked in silent communication, and Laura cursed herself for not getting up, for not throwing him out, but the Gods may help her, part of her enjoyed clashing wills with Adar.

“Maybe you should go now.”

“You slept with him the night of the election.”

“If he spilled his guts to you, you don’t need to ask, do you?”

“I wasn’t asking, just stating a fact.”

“Richard.” Her tone of voice was meant to warn him off, but both of them realised that she’d used his first name for the first time, a line she had vowed to herself she would never cross.

The atmosphere in the room changed, and she could see the speculative gleam coming alive in Adar’s eyes.

“It should have been me frakking you that day.” His voice had dropped a level, and he looked at her with obvious desire. It made Laura want to give in into the pull, something that would be stupid, dangerous. Was she really such a messed up person that she sent the decent man away, only to fall for the one she would never be able to have to herself? Or was this what she really wanted? Some excitement and sex, but to never let anyone come close?

“You should’ve never kissed me in the first place.” Her defences weakened with the minute. She knew it. Only question was if he knew it as well.

“If Wally hadn’t come in, I would’ve bent you over that desk and frakked you senseless.”

“You think I would’ve let you?”

“You would’ve let me, and you’d have enjoyed it.”

Her heart started to beat faster, and breathing became harder with the second. She could only hope that he didn’t notice.

“You’re awfully sure of yourself.”

“Of myself as well as of you, and if I’m not mistaken, you’d have become so loud, that I’d have had to place a hand over your mouth to not reveal our little secret.”

“You know nothing.” Her own voice was only a husky whisper anymore. Her resolve was crumbling, and her tongue sneaked out, wetting her lips. It was too late now, whatever was supposed to happen would happen, and part of her knew it had been too late the moment she had let him into her apartment. But how? How, when all he did was sitting opposite of her, watching her, talking to her.

He smiled, the corners of his mouth slowly curling upward.

“That’s why I’m here, Laura. To learn. To learn you and your body. I want to see you writhing under me. I want to know how you look naked under me, and how you sound when you come for me.”

His quiet words were starting to do things to her body that usually only a lover’s caress could achieve.

“And what if your touch would let me cold? What if what you offer would do nothing for me?”

He laughed at the provocation, got up, and walked over to her, his hand reaching out for her. When she gave him hers, he pulled her out of the armchair, into his arms until their faces were only inches apart.

She had both her hands on his shoulders while one of his rested on her hips, the other on her buttocks. He leaned into her but not to kiss her as she had expected but to whisper into her ear. His voice was quiet, the way his breath caressed her neck making her shiver.

“I’ll make you come, Laura. And that’s a promise. More than once.”

He nibbled at her earlobe, and she couldn’t suppress a small moan.

“I promise to kiss you until your lips are swollen, until you’ve forgotten everything around you.”

This time, he bit her earlobe a little harder. Laura bit her bottom lip to remain silent. Reason was leaving her at light speed.

“I promise you to explore each part of your body with my hands before I’ll indulge myself, before I’ll touch and taste your breasts. You know that they drove me crazy since the first moment I laid my eyes upon them. I finally want to see them uncovered, being able to touch them, stroke them, kiss them. I want to suck your nipples, Laura, gently at first and ever so slowly harder until you’ll ask me, no beg me, to finally frak you.”

Her breathing was ragged by now. She thought he had to feel how fast her heart was beating in her chest. This smug bastard hadn’t even kissed her, yet, she was craving for his touch. Damn him, but she knew he could make her feel alive. Yes, she wanted him to frak her. Now. Consequences be damned.

“I don’t beg.” She was surprised that she had spoken out loud, surprised that part of her was still offering opposition even when the rest of her had surrendered unconditionally.

“You will, and when you do, I won’t oblige you. I’ll just continue to taste you while my hand will wander down your body. I’ll be taking my own sweet time, exploring until my curiosity is fulfilled. By the time I part your wet folds, to stroke you, to tease you, you’ll be on the brink of madness from wanting more. You’ll be begging for release, Laura, but I won’t grant it.” He bit her collarbone, drawing a sharp hiss from her. “Don’t you want to know why I won’t let you come then?”

“I…” Her voice didn’t seem to belong to her anymore, and she tried anew. “I think you’ll tell me.”

He kissed his way up her neck. “I think you’re right. If I let you come, you’d be coming back to your senses and try to throw me out, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course, I would.”

He chuckled. “See. So I’ll just retrieve my hands and let go of your nipples which will be rosy and swollen by then.”

“And then?” Her chest was heaving from the sole effect to breathe.

“I’ll order you to open your eyes and only when you’ve done so, I’ll enter you. Enter you to frak you so hard that you’ll beg for release, again and again.”

Laura closed her eyes, willing to reign in the thoughts he evoked in her mind, willing to stop the tremble of her body that so desperately craved what Adar described.

“You know, it was a lovely talk, but I think you really should go now.”

“Where’s your bedroom?”

She shook her head, and Adar leaned in to kiss her, biting her bottom lip when she didn’t show a reaction. She hissed at the pain.

“Laura, where’s your bedroom?”

“Second room to the left.”

He kissed her again, his tongue sneaking out to soothe the hurt he had caused before. This time, she gave in to her desire which sent flames of heat throughout her whole body, pooling at the apex of her thighs. Damn that smug, arrogant bastard who hadn’t even really touched her, yet.

Scooping her up, he carried her to her bedroom.

*~*

He had made true of his promises. Each and any of them. Laura didn’t know how much time had actually passed when he eased out of her, rolling them both onto their sides. Her body was covered by a fine sheen of sweat, and she was shivering from exhaustion. They were both breathing erratically.

“Laura, open you eyes.”

She heard him but didn’t feel able to comply. Maybe if she left them closed, he would go, letting her succumb to sleep before her conscious mind could kick in.

“Laura, come on.”

With a sigh, she did what he asked. He was watching her closely.

“So, will you go and work for me?”

Laura let out a laugh. “Please tell me that you don’t frak all the people you intend to hire.”

“I didn’t frak you because I want you to work for me.”

“Then why did you frak me at all?”

“Gods, Laura, do you have to question everything?”

She laughed out.

“That’s one of the reasons you want to hire me, isn’t it? You need someone who is on top of all things.”

“Oh, I’d like you on top. Maybe next time.”

“No, there won’t be a next time.”

He reached out, carefully putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. “There will be. I know it, and you know it. Don’t waste time with denial that will get you nowhere.”

She looked at him, noticing the way he seemed to be completely serious while his eyes twinkled with mischief. A small smile played around his lips. There was a love bite on his shoulder, but she couldn’t care less how he was going to explain it to his wife. Sleeping with a married man was ranking high on Laura’s list of things one shouldn’t do; however, she couldn’t bring herself to feel any pity for Monica Adar. Women who thought they could buy the world but never showed true emotions for their fellow beings weren’t worth Laura’s time. Anyway, if it wasn’t her, it would be someone else, and even now, when he seemed so sure that there would be a repeat performance, she knew in her heart that he wouldn’t miss the opportunity for a good frak given the chance.

“What are you thinking?” he asked, making Laura realise that she’d been quiet for too long.

“Why? Why did you frak me? Why couldn’t you leave me alone? There are plenty of women out there.”

“There are, but there’s only one Laura Roslin.”

“Oh, please, cut the crap. This was just sex; neither you nor I will ever go and swear undying love to the other. So why not going for one who’ll spread her legs for you the moment you lay your eyes on her?”

“That’s crude, Laura.”

“So go and sue me.”

He laughed loudly. “Actually, I like that side of you. I like you, that’s all – simple as that. Though, it doesn’t hurt that you’re beautiful as well.”

Laura didn’t blush, but she felt uncomfortable under his excruciating stare and rolled back onto her back.  
“You already had me. No need for sweet talk.”

“Laura, stop it. Just take things for what they are and deal with them. I like you, and you like me, even if you’re clearly in denial.”

She sighed. “You know what? It’s been lovely, but I’d really like some sleep now.”

“Didn’t I know you’d throw me out once you’re satisfied?” He rolled over, sitting up.

“I really hate to break the news to you, but you’re married, you’ve got children. It’s the middle of the night, don’t you think they miss you?”

“Monica? Not likely, and I can count the times I’ve seen the children during the last weeks on one hand.”  
He dressed without any sign of hurry, but Laura suddenly wished he’d speed up.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really interested in your family.” There was a sudden tightness in her throat, and she tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. At the moment, she would like nothing better than to yell at him to leave, but he took his sweet time, and she remained silent.

“I don’t expect you to be. What about the job, now? Is it yes or yes?”

“Richard.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Meet me in my office tomorrow. Let’s say ten a.m. Really, Laura, it’s the right thing to do.”  
She turned to him, finding him smiling at her.

“It was inevitable. We both know it.”

Finally dressed, he leaned down, and kissed her forehead. Laura closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions. The last thing she wanted from him was any kind of affection, she couldn’t bear it.

“Sleep well. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He left, and again Laura was alone in bed feeling like shit. After almost two years of abstinence, she’d gone to bed with two men in less than a week. Although this time, her physical needs had been more than satisfied, she still felt empty. Something was missing, something that made her want to cry. Why, when her body still felt limp from the pleasure Adar had brought her, did a part of her wish she’d never see him again?

And now, he had offered her a job, something that would tie her even more closely to him. She wanted to reject his offer, wanted to tell him to frak off, but she knew she’d go and meet him tomorrow, taking what he was willing to offer. She hated herself for her weakness but didn’t know how to make herself stop. She slowly got up and headed for the shower. There might be a world of problems and decisions to face, but not tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Only two more reports, as well as one phone call, and she would be done for the day. Putting one file away, she realised that she wasn’t alone in her office any longer.

“Richard, was can I do for you?”

Closing the door behind him, Adar took the seat opposite of her.

“You’re supposed to call me ‘Mr. Mayor’, you know.”

“Sure, especially when it’s only the two of us here.”

He smirked. “Well, I would like it.”

“Too bad then. Anyway, are you here for a reason?”

“Actually, yes. It’s about the gala tomorrow. I’d really appreciate if you came.”

Laura shook her head. “I told you before that I have no intention to butt heads with your wife again. When she came here last week, she was downright rude, all but accusing me of having an affair with you. In front of the staff, nonetheless. I thought Caprican aristocrats are raised to be polite.”

To her annoyance, he simply laughed. “I’m sorry about that. But Monica’s not stupid. She knows that something is up. I really hate to break the news to you, Laura, but we are having an affair, quite an active one at that.”

He was right. Of course, he was right, although he had no idea how often Laura cursed herself for not just walking away from him, for feeling that rush of want again and again. This was crazy; sometimes, it seemed he just hat to be in the same room with her, looking at her a certain way, talking to her a certain way, and all she could think about was to frak him again. It seemed Richard had been right from the very beginning. As he had prophesied, she had met him in his office the day after his proposal; of course, she had taken him up on his offer of a job; of course, they had frakked again. In her apartment, in the office – his desk or hers – against the wall and once during lunch break in a public bathroom. Two times, they had met in a cheap hotel, never even making it under the covers. It was a mad frenzy, one that had her body humming with want all the time but left her mind strangely unattached. What was it with him that had her coming back for him time and again? She liked him, yes, but clearly, she wasn’t in love with him.

“Maybe we should end this affair, then? It would make your wife happy for sure. And no, I don’t want to come to the gala. In case you haven’t noticed, people are asked to bring a date, and I don’t intend to be the only one running around alone.”

“You won’t be alone.”

“What? Do you expect me to hire an escort, just so you have your chief of staff around in case that someone needs the latest figures?”

“You won’t need an escort.”

She sighed. “Will you have the good grace and tell me what it is you’ve cooked up with time?”

He watched her closely, and she knew him well enough by now to know that she wouldn’t like what he was to suggest next.

“I asked Wally to accompany you. He came back from Tauron yesterday, and I really need him there.”

She silently counted to five, exhaling a breath she couldn’t remember she’d been holding. “And so you thought you could get two for the price of one? You know that Wally and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms right now.”

“He actually said he is looking forward to talking to you again.”

“What are you playing at?”

“Nothing, Laura. I just want the two of you there. I need you.”

“I don’t think so. Never mind that you just said you need Wally and not me.”

For the first time since she knew him, she found his anger turned towards herself.

“This isn’t a discussion, Laura. It’s about business. I don’t frakking care how Wally and you will get along. That’s your problem to deal with. After all, no one made you sleep with him. This was your decision, now deal with it.”

She got up from her seat, leaning forward, slapping him hard. “Don’t you dare telling me how to live my life.”

He got up from his seat as well, rounded the table, and came to stand in front of her, their faces only inches apart.

“Never slap me again.” His mouth crashed onto hers with almost brutal force, and he bit onto her bottom lip, drawing blood.

She should end this here; here and now, but by the blasted gods she never had cursed more in her entire life, she kissed him back.

*~*

She watched the couples swaying over the dance floor, while she listened with one ear to what Wally had to say.

“So tell me, how are you?”

His question made her turn to him. His blue eyes were resting on her face, a soft smile playing around his lips. So far, the evening had turned out better than she had hoped, and although things between Wally and her weren’t exactly sunshine and roses, their interaction was friendly enough if not exactly warm.

“I’m fine. Things are finally running like they’re supposed to. But it’s only natural that people needed their time to find into their respective roles.”

“No, Laura. How are you? You look tired and not exactly happy right now.”

She snorted absolutely unladylike. “One of the reasons might be Monica Adar staring daggers at my back.”

He laughed, his hand clasping hers, squeezing it gently. “You can see this with your back turned to her?”

“I’m a woman; of course, I can.”

“Don’t mind her. Rumour has it that she suspects Richard of having an affair; and seeing that you’re extremely good looking and that you spend a lot of time with him, you’re a likely candidate to her.”

She sighed, slowly withdrawing her hand from under Wally’s, offering an apologetic smile when he looked hurt at her response.

“I see. But what do people have to say about this? It seems you’re well informed despite of hiding on Tauron for almost two weeks.”

Wally shrugged. “People give a crap. No one in his right mind would believe it anyway. People know that you’re not that type of woman. You’re too good for him anyway. I love Richard like a brother, but I’m not blind when it comes to his weaknesses.”

Laura just kept on smiling. So he wasn’t blind when it came to Richard but when it came to her? Well, she shouldn’t complain. She had worked hard on her calm façade, even as a teenager, knowing that you could get away with a lot of things when you looked as if you couldn’t have done the deed. Right now though, part of her wanted to yell at him to wake up, to get real.

“I have weaknesses as well, Wally. Don’t put me on a pedestal.”

“As if I didn’t know.” He sounded bitter, and this time, it was her who put a comforting hand onto his.

“I’m sorry, Wally. I really am. I never intended for you to get hurt.”

He turned slightly, looking at her. “I know. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn’t have pressed the matter.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Don’t take the blame for something you didn’t do.” Giving his hand a last squeeze, she retrieved hers, needing the distance.

“I followed you home like a love sick puppy, didn’t I?”

“And I let you. So, how about sharing the blame and moving on?”

He smiled. “Deal. But, Laura…?”

“Yes?”

“How about we start over and do it right this time?”

She resisted the urge to close her eyes, to shut him out. Did he really insist on his heart being broken all over again?

“Wally, no. You and I… we could never work out.”

“What makes you so sure of that?” Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, tousling it in the process. Laura had to resist the urge to reach up and straighten it.

“I… I’m not ready to settle, yet, and you really deserve better.”

Was this the truth? Was she really not able to settle? She didn’t know. “What I really would like, though, is your friendship. I might not be able to contemplate any deeper relationship at the moment, but I like you, Wally. Very much. Although, I’d understand if you don’t want to hear something about this right now.”

He looked away, took his time to answer, a myriad of emotions running over his face. Finally, he seemed to have reached a decision, and he faced her again. “I don’t know, Laura, but I’m willing to try. But let me know if you think differently about us in the future. Who knows?”

She smiled, nodding. “Sounds good.” She raised her glass. “To friendship.”

“To friendship and maybe more once we’re old and grey.”

“Wally…”

“May I interrupt, you two lovebirds?” Richard chimed in.

“Seems you already have,” Laura couldn’t help herself replying.

“In a good mood again, I see. Wally, would you mind if I borrowed your lady for a dance?”

When Wally nodded, he took Laura’s hand, nearly dragging her onto the dance floor.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Being aware of the public location, she smiled, but her voice showed him her anger. “I’m neither Wally’s lady, nor will your wife like this little show of yours here.”

He closed the distance between them even more so that it was just barely acceptable.

“Poor Wally, and there I though the two of you might have made up. And for your information, Monica left ten minutes ago, saying something about a headache. So, what should stop me from having a dance with my lovely head of staff?”

They swayed easily over the dance floor as if it was something they had done for all their lives. She wondered how they could fit together so well here when everything else seemed to be a constant struggle, at least to her.

“Why don’t you just move on, Richard? You have the looks and the power to get nearly any woman you’d fancy into your bed, and I know that you have no problems with a quick frak when it comes to it. So, why can’t you just let me be?”

“Another good question. You know, Laura, you should think about going into politics yourself.”

“No, thank you. Earning my life by the means of lying and cheating?”

He chuckled. “What would be the difference to running my office now? I saw you lying to more than one poor bastard. What about these reports dealing with the problems concerning our local dumpsters that never seemed to have made it to our office? Those poor guys needed two days to collect the data again. Valuable time for us.”

“You’re doing it again, Richard.”

“Doing what?”

“Answering a question with a question, or just changing topics.”

“So tell me what was the topic?”

“As if you didn’t know.”

He leaned down, and whispered into her ear. “You’re different, Laura. You’re beautiful, no question about that, but it’s not just your body. You have a beautiful mind as well. Intelligent and positively twisted. You look like an angel, but you’re just a devil in disguise. A bitch as fine as they come.”

“I could so slap you now,” Laura hissed.

“I know. All part of my charm. And never mind that you’re a vixen in bed.”

“Shut up, will you?”

“Hey, you asked, remember? And there’s something else. I know that you only ever give me your body but that’s not enough. I want all of you. Body and soul.”

“She shook her head at him. You’ll never have it. What would you want with it, anyway? You’ve got a wife and children, remember? Gods, how often will we have this conversation again?”

“That won’t stop me from trying. Which reminds me, wanna meet after we’re done here?”

The dance was over, and Laura extricated herself from his hold before he could protest.

“No, I don’t want to. I’ll have a date early next morning. Goodnight, Mayor Adar. It was a lovely gala,” she said loud enough for the people in their vicinity to hear. After a last nod to Wally who still sat at their table, she headed out.

She really had a date next morning. Only one with Anna to go to ‘Dawn’s Market’, but Richard didn’t need to know that. It had been the first time she really had said no to him. It felt good.

*~*

Anna was looking at a pair of shoes, turning it over to look at the price while Laura waited patiently. She was already done with her shopping for the day.

“Laura, hon, I love you, but this has to stop.”

Oh please, not again. Laura couldn’t count the times any longer that Anna had tried to talk her out of seeing Richard. If it was indeed that easy, Laura would have stopped things ages ago.

“Ann, please, not again. I don’t tear into you because of your cheating bastard of a boyfriend either.”

Having decided to buy the shoes, Anna paid them, waiting for them being packed into a bag. “Well, maybe you should. But that’s not the point here. You aren’t happy, Laura, a blind man could see it. It’s another kind of unhappy as the one when you took care of you mother, but still… What is so special about Richard that it makes you lose common sense?” Taking her bag, Anna set a course toward the next bus station.

“What do you want to hear, Anna? That the sex is incredible and that I enjoy the thrill of it all?”

“Thanks, but that wasn’t what I wanted to hear. After all, this sneaky bastard is part of my family. But don’t you want more than just sex? Do you even like Rich? Genuinely like him?”

“I don’t know. I like him well enough, and we’ve got a lot in common. It’s not all about the physical either. Sometimes, we just talk over coffee, and it’s nice.”

Taking Laura’s arm and steering her around a group of people, Anna continued. “Nice is not enough, Laura. Never settle for nice. Nice won’t keep you warm and happy on lonely Sunday mornings. Don’t you want someone who can actually stay the night? Someone to wake up beside you? Someone to have breakfast with? Wouldn’t you like to have something normal for a change?”

Laura bit her lip while Anna delivered one blow after the other, knowing like only a best friend could, where it would hurt most. Maybe she shouldn’t have told her about the affair, but she knew Anna as well as Anna knew her, she would have realised what was going on sooner or later, anyway.

“Ann, please, let it rest.” There was no good answer anyway. Would she like to hear that she craved what Richard could give her, being somewhat happy that there weren’t any strings attached?

“I will never let it rest, hon. Not until you regained your senses and will start to run away from this as fast as possible.” The smile she gave her was sad. “After all, someone will have to be there to pick up the pieces. Don’t we both know that Rich will break you? He wants to own you, and as soon as he does, he’ll move on, but not before wearing you thin. And better pray that Monica will never find any proof for her suspicions, or you’ll have the hardest time to find a decent job again. In this case, a teacher’s position on Saggitaron might just be far enough from here.”

They had reached the bus station, Anna’s bus just rounding the corner. Laura loved her friend, but right now, she was happy to see her go.

“Your bus is coming.”

“I know.” Anna hugged her, and gave her a last smile. “Laura, just one last thing. Only because your parent’s marriage ended in a catastrophe, and your mother died a horrible death, it doesn’t mean you’re destined to the same fate. Just let someone in. Let him love you and love him back.”

The bus stopped in front of them, and Anna boarded it before Laura had the chance for any kind of reply.  
She stood rooted to the spot for about another five minutes, not taking notice of the heat that had tiny beads of sweat forming on her skin, not seeing the people that brushed past her. Frak Anna for dragging her past into the sunlight again. Frak Anna for making her feel like a lunatic without any real control over her life. Richard and she, this was simple frakking, it had nothing to do with who she was, and how life had formed her. And if it had… well, then she didn’t want to think about it. Not now, preferably never.

Deciding that she didn’t want to go home just yet, she walked back to her favourite coffee shop, taking a seat on the outside. She ordered a tea, sipped it slowly, and watched the people passing by, wondering about their lives. Wasn’t it funny how people were prone to make assumptions based on simple appearances? What did people think of her? Calm, gentle, married with two children or rather cold spinster without a sense of humour?

A hand touched her should lightly. It made her almost jump out of her skin. Turning her head, she looked at the boy who had run into her some weeks ago. Lee. Wasn’t his name Lee?

“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

What a polite, little boy but he could do with a less rigid posture. He was just a child, for frak’s sake.

“For what, Lee?” she asked, smiling at him.

“You remember my name?” He was obviously surprised.

“Well, your father called you Lee, didn’t he?”

The boy nodded. “Usually grown-ups don’t care too much for kids.”

“I do. So, what can I do for you?”

The boy took a deep breath before starting to ramble on. “I’m sorry for running into you last time and… and… do you like ice cream?”

Being used to children and their erratic behaviour, she just kept on smiling. “Yes, I do. Do you?”

“Yes, very much, ma’am.”

“Call me Laura, Lee. Where’s your father?”

“Still inside. Do you like vanilla ice cream? It’s my favourite.”

“Yes, I like it. But shouldn’t you go back to your father?”

Lee shook his head. “Not yet. He’s still busy with Zak. Zak had to use the potty, and this always takes ages.”

Lee rolled his eyes in disgust, and Laura had the hardest time not to break out into laughter.

“I see.”

“Ma’am… Laura, can you wait for a moment?”

“Well, sure I can but…”

“Please, just wait.” With that, Lee turned around, and ran back into the coffee shop.

Laura stared after him, surprised, not knowing what to make out of this. Just a few minutes later, Lee emerged from the coffee shop, carrying two ice cones. Slowly walking over to her, he handed her one before taking the place opposite of her.

“Thank you, Lee.”

“It’s vanilla ice cream.”

“Yes, I see. But you didn’t have to buy me ice cream.”

“But I wanted to do it. I bought it from my pocket money. I didn’t really apologize when I ran into you.”

“Still, it wasn’t necessary. So, do you buy ice cream each time you run into someone?”

Lee looked at her surprised, his mouth already smeared with ice cream. “No, just for you. I… like you.” The confession seemed to surprise him as much as it surprised Laura.

“Well, I like you, too, Lee.”

They shared a smile, interrupted by Lee’s father who had the younger boy, Zak, on his right hand again, just like the first time around.

“Lee, what did you think running away just like that? I told you to wait.”

“I’m sorry, dad,” Lee said, looking at the ground, not willing to look at his father.

“It was my fault,” Laura chimed in. “Lee wanted to apologize to me again.”

The man’s blue eyes came to rest on her, and like the last time, she felt her interest pique. She chided herself to get a grip. This man was married. Seemed they all were.

“Apologize?” He looked confused for a moment, then he seemed to remember. “True, Lee ran into you a few weeks ago.”

“Right, and now he bought me ice cream.”

“He did what?” The man eyed his son, incredulity written all over his face.

“Vanilla ice cream. Your son, if I may say so, is a true gentleman.”

Looking up to his father, Laura felt herself being mesmerized by this enigmatic man all over again.

“Would you like to sit down while Lee and I eat our ice cream, Mr…?”

The otherwise impassive face broke into a smile. “Adama. William Adama; and this,” he nodded to the younger boy “is my son Zak.”

Getting up, Laura offered Adama her hand which he took at once. “Laura Roslin. Nice to meet you; and you, too, Zak,” she said to the boy who, in contrast to Lee, didn’t have much similarities to William Adama.

“Thank you, ma’am. Dad… I want to have ice cream, too,” he started to whine, causing his father to sigh in exasperation.

“Please, go on,” Laura said. “Lee and I will wait here. Right, Lee?”

Lee nodded, and his father, looking at the three of them, gave a curt nod too, before he turned to his younger son. “Let’s go, Zak.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura gazed after William Adama and his son who disappeared into the coffee shop. Turning to Lee, she found that the young boy was studying her closely.

“What is it, Lee?”

“Nothing.” He looked away and then at her again. “It’s always the same with Zak,” he sighed.

“What is?”

“He always wants the same things I have and always gets them. I don’t get everything when I want it. It’s not fair.” Lee was pouting, making it hard for Laura not to smile.

“It’s always harder for older siblings, Lee. Parents think twice before granting their oldest any wishes, but when they see it worked quite fine, they have no problem granting the same things to the younger siblings.”

“But that’s not fair.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Do you have younger siblings, too?”

“No, I haven’t. I had two older sisters, which means that I was the spoiled brat.”

This had Lee smiling. “Don’t you have them anymore? Your sisters?” Lee asked, picking up on her use of the past tense. A smart boy, indeed.

“No, I don’t have them anymore. They are dead.”

Lee looked taken aback, trying to wrap his mind around the abstract concept of death. “I’m sorry,” he finally offered as if belatedly remembering his manners.

“It’s okay, it’s been a long time since they died.”

“My grandfather died.”

“Lee, I don’t think Ms Roslin wants to hear about this.”

She hadn’t heard Adama approaching. Turning to him, she smiled, waiting for him and his son to take a seat.

“My fault, Mr. Adama. We were talking about my sisters who unfortunately died a few years ago.”

William Adama simply nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you.” What else was there to say? Gods, how she hated such stilted conversations. “So, do you come here often?” she asked, nodding at the coffee shop.

“Actually, yes. It’s not far from my apartment, and the boys like the market… and the ice cream,” he added wryly.

“That’s not true. We didn’t have ice cream last time,” Lee said.

“But cake,” Zak chimed in, earning himself an angry look from his brother.

Laura debated with herself if she should ask the question that really interested her and decided to just go for it. Chances where high, she’d never see those three again anyway, despite them frequenting the same coffee shop at times.

“What about your wife? Doesn’t she like to shop?” She had wanted to sound casual, thought she had succeeded, but the amused twinkle in Adama’s eyes told her otherwise. Damn.

“Oh, she loves to shop, for sure. But we’re divorced. I’m having the boys for the weekend.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Laura, repeating his words of a minute before. Divorced? He was still wearing his wedding band. Why would a divorced man insist on still wearing his wedding band? Did it mean that he was still harbouring any deeper feelings for his ex-wife? Though, why should she care? This line of thinking was ridiculous. If there ever was a time to remain cool, that was it. She’d dealt with enough ‘wrong’ men in her life, and Adama clearly belonged into this category. Men who were pining for their ex-wives could only mean trouble. If there only wasn’t this flicker of interest she couldn’t suppress. Although, if she hadn’t misread the situations entirely, there might be a sparkle of interest on his side, too. Double damn.

“It is as it is,” he said. “Such things happen.”

“Mom and dad were always arguing,” Zak added.

Adama sighed, almost not noticeably. “That’s why your mother and I are divorced, Zak. It’s better that way. But you know that we both love you, boys, above all else.” He threw an apologetic glance toward Laura, and she slightly nodded her understanding. Children were like that, honest to a fault. Both boys were looking at their father. Laura thought it might be time to lighten the mood.

“So, how old are you two?” she asked looking first at Lee and then at Zak. Ten and eight?” She knew they were younger but like all boys they liked to appear older. A smile lit up their faces.

“Eight.” “Six.” Lee and Zak said at the same time.

“Really? I thought you were older.”

Adama gave her a knowing, thankful look.

“Zak only became six three weeks ago, but I’m eight for many months now,” Lee added.

“Of course,” Laura said and watched amused how Zak boxed his older brother, only to be boxed back.

She bit into her ice cone, looking up at Adama. He had some ice cream stuck in his moustache. A small giggle escaped her, causing Adama to narrow his eyes.

“You have some ice cream there.” She pointed at his moustache, holding back another giggle while he wiped it away.

Her cell phone started to ring. “I’m sorry,” she said, rummaging in her bag until she had found it. Looking at the display, she saw that it was Adar. “Yes, please?”

“We’ve got a problem here. Some nasty reports popped up, stating some crap about our office helping to withhold funds that were meant for public nursery homes. Really, chaos rules right now, and the telephones won’t stop ringing. Can you come?”

She sighed. “Yes, I’ll be there in about an hour. In the meantime, the files about fund allocations are all in the cabinet behind my desk. Is Jenna in?”

“Yes.”

“Ask her to help you. She knows where everything is. And call Wally. He might help us with some nice legal threats against the other party. Maybe we can dim this fire early. Anyway, I’ll be on my way.” She ended the call, throwing the phone back into her bag. “Well, it seems I have to go. It was nice to meet you all.” She placed some money on the table before she got up, offering first the boys and then Adama her hand. When his cool, large hand closed around hers, it made her hand tingle and he held her gaze for longer than strictly necessary.

“It was nice to meet you, Ms Roslin.” He released her hand.

“Likewise.” With a last smile, she left, although everything within her screamed to stay.

*~*

 

It was way past midnight when she finally arrived home. She was dead on her feet, but at least, it seemed that their job was done; that no faked scandal would ensue. The only job left was to find out who had released the false information. She fell into bed, but sleep eluded her, too many thoughts running through her head. Richard, her busy but lonely life, Adama and his two sons… was she actually on the right path, or running in the wrong direction at a fast pace? She had loved teaching, she missed it, in fact. The interaction with children had been rewarding in a way her new job could never be. Now, she had almost too much to do. Yes, it was challenging work, still… And what about Richard? How long would fulfilling sex be enough?

What about his claim that he wanted her whole, body and soul? Didn’t she give him enough control over her as it was? After all, it was always him who said when and where they would meet for some hasty frakking. She rolled onto her back. All those thoughts were fruitless, anyway. Only good that it was Sunday tomorrow, and that she didn’t have any plans. Sleeping in sounded just like the thing to do. If she would fall asleep that was. She tried to clear her head of all thoughts, only to sit up with a start. She had forgotten something. Frak! She had never locked her files in her cabinet before leaving the office, and now that they weren’t sure that there wasn’t a mole… she couldn’t even call night security for the same reasons. She got up with a groan, being ready to leave for the office again within ten minutes.

She told the cab to wait for her, hastening up the steps to the office building. The night guard threw her a curious look, but she just smiled. The elevator ride seemed to take ages; so when the doors finally opened, she almost broke into a run; cabs in Caprica City were expensive enough as it were. She had been right; several files were still lying on the middle on her desk. How could she have forgotten about them? They had been in her frakking sight. Shaking her head, she put them were they belonged before she switched off the light, ready to leave again. She closed her door, and turning around, she froze. There was light shining out from under the door to Richard’s office. Several possible reasons shot through her mind at once. Richard could have forgotten to switch off the lights, he could have come back just like she had, or maybe he’d never left. Another small but still not impossible possibility was that it was their mole on the search for more files to corrupt. She knew she should call security and have them take a look, but she really didn’t feel like waiting. She’d just have a quick look, find out that everything was indeed harmless and be gone. Walking over to the office, she quietly opened the door only to freeze for the second time in less than five minutes.

It was Richard in the office. Richard who had his back to her, who was looking out at the nightly skyline. Richard who wore a pair of bright, pink heels. A laugh of sheer disbelieve escaped her mouth. She quickly covered it with her hand, but it was too late, Richard spun towards her, his shocked gaze locking with hers.

“Laura.”

“Richard.” Her voice was steady, but she felt laughter bubbling right under the surface. This was too surreal. Surely, she was dreaming. It couldn’t be that the man she had been frakking for two months, the man who was a married father, the man who had more affairs than one could count, that this man was actually wearing heels.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was sharp, his eyes blazing at her.

“Locking in some files I had forgotten about earlier.” Not just some heels – pink heels, she reminded herself. Dear Gods, when would she finally wake up? “What are you doing here?” she asked, indicating to his shoes.  
The aggressiveness from before left him at once, his shoulders sagging. He swallowed.

“This is not what it looks like,” he finally offered.

“So, those aren’t heels?” Laura could hardly believe how calm she remained but this… no, this couldn’t be true.

“Well, they are but…”

“Whose are they?” Suddenly, she found this question important.

“Pardon me?”

“Whose are they? I hardly believe you went into a shop and bought them yourself.” The mental image was her undoing. She doubled over with spontaneous laughter, unable to stop the giggles that erupted out of her.

“Laura, this is not funny.”

“No… it… isn’t,” she managed to force out. “It’s… hilarious.”

“Stop it now.”

“I… can’t.”  
He made two steps toward her as if to grasp her; but to actually see him walking in those heels just redoubled her laughter, which was ringing back loudly from the walls. Richard stopped horrified.

“Stop it,” he hissed. “The night guards might hear you.”

“You… know… they look… good on… you.” Tears were flowing down her cheeks freely by now.

“Laura.”

“Gotta go… cab… is waiting.” She turned, fleeing from the office, not caring if he followed her or not. Well, she doubted he could catch her in those heels anyway. Her stomach muscles started to hurt form laughing, but still, she couldn’t stop. The night guard gave her a queer look, the cab driver seemed to think that she had lost it, but she couldn’t help it. They had nearly reached her apartment before the laughter finally subsided.

Back in her own four walls, the laughter faded away completely, giving away to sobs. Sinking to the ground, she started to cry for she didn’t know how long. What had she done to deserve this? This had to be a frakking joke. Richard Adar, mayor of Caprica, in heels? Why? What made him do this? Why hadn’t she noticed this fetish before? Well, strike that. He could hardly have come to work in such kind of shoes. Still, a man who so obviously liked the company of women … Was this even possible? She had seen it with her own eyes, so, yes, it was.

The last tears dried, she got up, walking over to the kitchen to find a hankie to wipe her eyes, to blow her nose. She sighed. In the end, there was only one question: Could she accept this kink of Richard, and what would this mean for her job, for her relationship with him? A sudden thought let her freeze. Was this all there was about it, or were the heels just the tip of the ice berg, a hidden world of kink waiting to be discovered by her? No matter what, though, she felt too drained to contemplate this any further right now. She had just reached her bedroom, when it knocked on her door.

Oh please, not this. Not now. She walked over to her door, not opening it, though.

“Go away, Richard.”

“Laura, please, open the door. I need to talk to you, need to explain.”

“Believe me, you have nothing to explain. I know all I need to know and more.”

“Laura, please.” He sounded desperate. She had never experienced him desperate. Not even when tension had been running high, or when they encountered one dire situation or the other at the office. She felt… pity… a strange feeling when it came to Richard. And he was right, they had to talk sooner or later. Truth to be told, she would have preferred later though. She opened the door, let him pass her. He walked over to her living room where he started to pace, not unlike a caged animal. Laura remained waiting with her back to the living room wall, dryly noticing that he was wearing normal footwear now.

“It’s not how it looked like.”

“So, you weren’t wearing heels? Pink heels.” Laura knew she was a bit cruel, but suddenly, she felt angry. Angry that she had been dragged in yet another mess.

Richard flinched and stopped his restless pacing to face her.

“Well, I was. You know that I was. But…”

“Why?”

“Laura?”

“Why were you wearing heels, Richard?”

He shrugged, a helpless gesture. “I wish I knew. It’s something about the way… they look… the way I feel when I wear them. I wish, I really wish, I’d know what makes me doing it. I wish I could stop; but I can’t.”

“Oh, Richard.” It came out in a sigh.

“But that doesn’t have to change anything.” He made a step into her direction. She stopped him with a simple gesture.

“It does. You know that it does.”

“But why? Can’t you just forget what you saw? I promise you, you’ll never see… them… again.”

“Oh, cut the crap, Richard,” she spat out. “You know it’s not that easy. Don’t act like a huge baby. And it’s not ‘them’. They are heels – bright, pink heels, if I may remind you. If you’re able to wear them, if you want or need to wear them, you should be able to call them by their correct name as well.”

Richard couldn’t have looked more astonished if she had slapped him. “There’s no need to be cruel.”

“I’m not cruel, I’m just stating facts.”

“What about us? What about our relationship?”

“There is no relationship. There had never been one.” Her voice had gotten louder, but she was tired, drained; her control wearing thin. “For people like us the term ‘frak buddies’ was invented.”

“You know it wasn’t just like that.” His voice had gotten louder as well.

“What? Have I missed something? Were you about to divorce your wife and propose to me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I wasn’t the guy wearing heels, was I?”

He was glaring at her now, and for a moment, she wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t hit her. Then he deflated right in front of her eyes.

“Is this what you want, Laura? To marry me?”

“No, it’s not.” And it was the truth. Even if he had offered her some kind of normalcy, she wouldn’t have wanted it. Not with him.

“So, let’s forget this. Let’s move on.”

She smiled sadly, moving over to him, placing a hand on his arm.

“Yes, that’s an excellent idea. Let’s move on.”

“What… what do you mean with this?”

“Richard, let’s not play games now. Whatever it was between us, it will end here and today. I’m sorry, I really am, but I can’t live with this part of you, nor do I want to. I respect you, I even like you, but I can’t continue our affair.”

“But…”

“No ‘but’. Though, I promise you that what happened tonight will stay between us, I won’t breathe a word to anyone. You can trust me.”

“I don’t want to let this go, to let us go.”

“But you’ll have to. And that’s not all. I’ll quit. I want to go back teaching.”

“Laura…”

“I’ll stay until you have found a suitable replacement, and he or she knows what there is to know, but then I’ll be gone.”

“Why? Just because of today?”

“Only partly. We both know that I was never really happy with the job or us. Teaching, yes, teaching makes me happy.”

He was silent for a long moment before he stepped forward, embraced her. She let him, but when he pulled back to lean into her, she stepped back.

“No, Richard, don’t even try it.”

He nodded. There was resolve in his eyes. “I can’t stop you from quitting, but I don’t want to accept that this is truly over.”

“It is.”

“We’ll see.” He turned, leaving without another word.

*~*

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” Anna remarked.

“It’s nothing.” It was only three days ago that Laura had found out about Richard’s little secret, and she still wasn’t over this surreal feeling it had left her with. The only good thing was that Richard was on a business trip for the whole week. In fact, she hadn’t spoken to him at all since he had left her apartment that night. But a promise was a promise, and as much as she wished for someone to confide in, Richard’s secret was now hers to keep as well.

“I’m just tired. Although we worked our butts off on Saturday, things are far away from being quiet.”

“And afterwards, you stayed for a little ‘chat’ with Rich, huh?”

“I didn’t, and you can spare your sarcasm for someone else, thank you very much.”

“Hey, no need to bite my head off.”

“You asked for it.”

“I didn’t.”

They were interrupted by someone stepping up to their table. “Do you mind?"


	8. Chapter 8

The deep baritone startled Laura and Anna. Looking up, Laura found that her heart beat faster at the sight of William Adama. What, in the name of the Gods, was he doing here?

“Of course not. Please take a seat,” Laura offered, without even thinking about consulting Anna. Remembering her manners belatedly, she introduced Anna to Adama and vice versa. Adama gave Anna a curt nod and choose a seat next to Laura.

“Have you and Laura known each other for long?”

Adama looked at Anna, smiling despite the little to harsh tone of her voice.

Laura cringed inwardly. When would her friend stop trying to protect her? Although, it was most likely that Anna had seen the wedding band on Adama’s finger and had drawn her own conclusions.

“No, we haven’t. So far I only had the pleasure to meet her twice when I came here with the boys.”

“The boys?”

“My sons.”

“Ah, I see.”

“They were staying with him for the weekend,” Laura said with a warning glance into Anna’s direction. “Lee, his older son, bumped into me some weeks ago, you should actually remember that as we had been here together that day.”

“True. I had totally forgotten about that incident. About you, Mr Adama, as well. Anyway, so you met again.”

“Yes, by chance. Seems Mr. Adama likes this place as much as we do,” Laura said with a smile into his direction. “What brings you here on an ordinary weekday?”

“I was on my way home when I saw the two of you, and thought I’d say hello.”

“You work in Caprica City, Mr. Adama?” Anna asked.

“Actually, I’m on leave, right now.”

“On leave?”

“I work for the Colonial Fleet, Ms Coulter.”

“The military?”

“Yes.”

Laura didn’t quite know what to make of this. Being a pacifist at heart, she knew about the necessity of the military, though she had never held much love for it. But this actually explained some things she had noticed and sensed about this man: his overly formal behaviour, his rigid posture and a certain stiffness in his dealings with his sons and others. Not that she didn’t like his aura of quite confidence, she did.

“Well, that’s certainly interesting,” Anna went on.” Although, I guess the job’s rather boring now, with the Cylons more or less defeated.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Say what?”

“That we’ve seen the last of the Cylons. But let not spoil this evening by talking about them. What are the two of you doing for a living?” One point to Adama.

“Not much.” Anna laughed. “I should be ashamed about this, but fact is I don’t work. I’m in the lucky position that my family has more money than it could ever spend. So I don’t have a regular job. I run a few charities, but that’s about it.”

“Those charities do a lot of important work, Ann, and you do a fantastic job,” Laura chimed in. “Furthermore, I know of no fund raiser as dedicated as you. You would manage to make a poor and dying man spend his very last cubit on some thing or the other.”

It made Anna laugh even harder. “Well, thanks for the compliment, dear… I think. But really, Mr. Adama, Laura’s way more interesting than I am. She’s the busy bee and doing the important work.”

Laura’s eyebrow disappeared nearly into her hairline. What new game was Anna playing now? She went from obviously disliking Adama to openly praising Laura to him within a few minutes. Did she think it might be a good idea to replace one evil with another, at least in her opinion? After all, Anna didn’t know that she had ditched Richard.

“She is?” Adama’s gaze fastened on her face. Laura thought he might actually look rather handsome if he would shave off the moustache.

“No, not really,” she told him.

“Come on, don’t sell yourself short, sweetie,” Anna said. “She’s running the mayor’s office, you have to know. Quite successfully, I may add. And before that, she ran Adar’s campaign. And he made it, didn’t he?”

“Well, I’m not really one of Adar’s supporters but congrats anyway,” Adama said, looking at Laura with a new kind of respect. Whatever he had thought she was doing for a living, it clearly had not been this.

“Thank you,” Laura replied. “And only for the record, Adar’s the husband of Anna’s cousin, so you might not want to rant too ferociously about him.” She barely managed to hide a smile.

“Thanks for the warning.”

They held each other’s gazes for some long moments until Anna cleared her throat.

“Well, it’s been nice to meet you, Mr. Adama, but I’ll have an early start tomorrow.” She offered him her hand. He got up and shook itt. Anna turned to Laura next, kissing her on the cheeks. “I’ll call you soon. Give my regards to Richard.”

“I will.”

She placed some cubits under her cup and was gone.

“You got a nice friend in her,” Adama remarked.

“Yes, she is. Sorry, she was a tad bit… rude at the beginning.”

“She’s protective of you.”

“Well, yes. It drives me crazy.” Laura rolled her eyes at him.

They shared a smile.

“So, how are Lee and Zak?” she asked after a while.

“They’re fine. Thanks for asking.”

“They’re nice boys.”

“Yes, they are.” Adama’s eyes showed that he was proud of them. For a moment, she could see his thoughts drift away, then they concentrated on Laura again.

“The mayor’s office, huh?”

She shrugged. “It’s interesting work. But truth to be told, I won’t work there for much longer.”

“You quit or intend to quit?”

“Already did, last week.”

“Your friend doesn’t know yet, I suppose.”

“No, she doesn’t. I wanted to tell her tonight.”

“And then I interfered.” He smiled.

“Yes, you did, but I forgive you.”

His smile deepened, making Laura fall for him just a little bit more.

“May I ask why?”

“Why I quit?”

“Yes.”

“Well, although it’s challenging work, my heart’s not really in it. I want to go back to where I worked before.”

“Which is?”

“Caprica City’s Public School, District South.”

“You’re a teacher?” He seemed genuinely surprised.

“Yes, I am. I love teaching, always have.”

He chuckled. “I should’ve guessed. The boys loved you and were actually showing some respect for you. You have to know that they’re not always that well behaved.”

“They’re boys. I’d wonder if they didn’t have their minds full of nonsense.”

“Well, I bet you’re a wonderful teacher.”

“That’s not for me to judge.”

“So, when will you start teaching again?”

“I don’t know yet. First, they’ll have to find a replacement for me, and I promised to show my successor around before leaving. But what about you? When will your leave be over? Are there any exciting missions waiting for you?”

“I still have this week, and then we’ll accompany a Tylium mining expedition. Nothing exiting as you can see.”

A yawn escaped Laura’s mouth, making her blush. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, I told you it was nothing exciting,” he delivered without batting an eyelid, causing Laura to start giggling. His eyes lit up, a fine smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“It’s not that,” she said when she had calmed down enough. “It’s just been a long day. Well, I better call it a night now.”

Adama nodded. “Same here.”

Laura took some cubits of her own, placing them onto the table. She got up, as did Adama. They looked at each other, and Laura, untypically for her, was at a loss for words.

“It was a pleasure seeing you again, Ms Roslin,” Adama said, holding out his hand to her.

“Laura,” she said, taking it. His firm grasp, send a brief thrill of desire through her body. She covered her reaction with a smile.

“Laura,” he said, holding her hand for just a moment longer before releasing it. “Maybe, we’ll meet each other accidentally again.”

“Maybe.”

“Or I could call you when I’m back on Caprica.”

Her smile deepened. “I think I’d like that, Mr. Adama.”

“William, or Bill as my friends call me.”

“Well then, I think I’d like that, Bill.” She rummaged in her bag for a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling her number on it, handing the note to him. “Call me anytime.” Their fingers brushed against each other again, sending another jolt through Laura.

“I will.”

Was it just her imagination or had his voice dropped a level or two, making it even more husky?

Laura nodded down the street. “I’ll have to go this way.”

A rueful smile graced Bill’s lips. “That’s a pity. I’ll have to turn right here.”

“Talk to you later then, Bill,” Laura said before she left. It took all of her self control not to turn around again.

*~*

Richard was back in the office two days later. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe, he was just a tad bit more jovial around Laura, but that was all. Well, Laura surely wouldn’t complain.

It was on his third day back when he came to talk to her in the evening. As so often, they were the last ones left in the office. Richard didn’t even bother to knock; he just entered, closing the door behind him. He flopped down into the chair opposite of her.

“Since when are you wearing glasses?”

“Since the doctor prescribed them. They’re new. I just never came around to go and retrieve them.”

“They suit you well.”

“Thanks. I think so, too. How can I help you?”

“I want to talk about your resignation.”

“What about it? Have you placed ads for the replacement, yet? Or do you already have someone in mind?”

He shifted ever so slightly in his seat. This was all Laura needed to know. Things wouldn’t go as she had hoped they would. Why was it that she didn’t feel any surprise?

“I don’t want you to leave, Laura.”

She closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her composure. When she opened them again, she found Richard watching her expectantly.

“No, Richard. I can’t do this and don’t want to do this, and you know why.”

“Come on, Laura. You’ve seen something you shouldn’t have seen; something you’d normally never would’ve seen. That’s hardly the end of the world.”

He didn’t get it. He just didn’t get it, or maybe he thought oblivion was bliss.

“It wasn’t just something. It was something personal. Something disturbing to me. I mean, if it makes you happy, fine, so be it, but I don’t want or need the mental picture of you in heels.”

“Gods damnit, could you please not talk that loud? We’re in a public place here.”

“I’m not talking loudly, and you came to see me in the first place. And if I may remind you, you never had problems frakking me here, which isn’t the quietest business either.”

“Gods, Laura, I told you, you won’t see me like that again.”

“And I told you that it’s over. You don’t really want to repeat this conversation over and over, do you?” If the situation hadn’t been that annoying, Laura would have actually laughed out. It was over. For her, it truly was over. Whatever it had been about Adar that had been so appealing to her, it had lost its charm. She didn’t want him back – simple as that. It was a truly liberating feeling.

“No, that’s not what I want. I want you to give me a chance.”

“For what, Richard? You. Are. Married. Remember? And there are enough women out there who wouldn’t mind frakking mayor Adar. But you should know that even better than me.”

“I don’t want any of them. And I’m married on paper only, that’s it.”

“Frankly, Richard, I don’t care.” Another truth.

“What makes you so bloody narrow-minded, all of sudden?”

“Pardon me?”

Richard was getting more agitated by the moment, making Laura contemplate if she should just leave. Gods, if the press saw this usually always so composed man like that, they’d have a field day. She mentally shook her head. What was it that made her so appealing to him? She wasn’t that special. Yet, he was here right now, fighting a battle he should know he couldn’t win. Was it because he liked contrary women, or was it rather that he wasn’t willing to give up something he considered his?

“You heard me all right.”

“I did. It just seems that I don’t see your point.”

“Well, you obviously had no qualms sleeping with a married man.”

She was about to lose her own calm, and took a deep breath. “What would you know about it?”

Richard got up from his chair, starting to pace up and down her office. “You did it anyway, and my point is that we all have our hidden secrets, our little… kinks. What makes you so special to judge mine?”

“Gods damnit, Richard, that’s enough. And I told you that I don’t judge you, I just don’t want to get involved with this. And would you care to enlighten me what this little speech about ‘hidden kinks’ was about? Although, I have the feeling I’ll be sorry that I even asked, soon.”

A dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes. He clenched his teeth. She watched him rounding her desk, swinging her chair around before putting his arms on each side of her onto her desk. He leaned into her, until their faces were only inches apart.

“Well, my dear chief of staff, you know about my little kink by now, but do you really think I don’t know everything about yours?”

What the frak? She held his gaze, trying to suppress her anger and the sudden nervousness that had hit her almost out of the blue.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Richard chuckled, an unpleasant sound. “You don’t?” One of his hands came up, cupping her chin. His thumb started to trace the curve of her lips. She swatted his hand away. There was fire in his eyes, but he didn’t try to touch her again, his hand resuming its former position on the table.

“Let me go, Richard. Just step away and let me go.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Which question?” Maybe she should slap him? She knew that her hand was itching to do just that, but truth to be told, she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t hit back. Not this time. This was a mood she’d never seen Richard in before.

“What? You really don’t know about your kinks, Laura?” There was menace in his voice, and she hated him for it. For the first time, she actually felt hate for him. When she spoke, her voice was under complete control, though.

“Well, I didn’t know I had some, or is sleeping with married men a kink now? But you know, I’m not really interested in this kind of discussion, so let’s end this here and now and talk about getting a replacement.”

“I don’t think so, Laura. Let’s finish what we started. You and I both know that we’re not talking about married men here. We’re talking about control.”

“Control?”

“Control! You like to relinquish control when it comes to the bedroom, don’t you?”

“Shut up, Richard, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice had risen about an octave, and her patience had reached its end. If he didn’t shut up, then…

“I don’t? Well, what about the fact that you always said ‘no’ to me when in fact you meant ‘yes’? That you let me have you anytime I wanted since our first time?”

“Maybe, Mr. Mayor, I just had an itch I couldn’t scratch myself.”

He chuckled again. “What about the fact that you had one of the hardest orgasms you ever had the night I tied you up in your apartment? When I had you just like I wanted you for as long as I wanted to.”

Panic was building up inside of her. This was a discussion she just didn’t want to have. Who did this bastard think he was? Her frakking shrink or what?

“Maybe I just faked it,” she hissed. “But that thought never crossed your mind, did it?”

He leaned in even closer so that they almost shared the same breath.

“Did you fake the wetness as well? You were almost overflowing, my dear. And didn’t you beg me to grant you release time and again? How often did you come that night, anyway? No, Laura, you like your men in charge, and the more they are, the more you can let go. But don’t worry, your little secret is safe with me.”

She slapped him then, onto his cheek as hard as she could. He let go of her, standing up, cupping the left side of his face, but he didn’t hit her back.

“This will end right now, Richard. You and I are history. I’ll give you a month to find a replacement and get him or her here, but then I’m gone.” She grasped her purse and left, not caring about the computer that was still on, not caring about the files that were spread all over her desk, not caring about Richard who stood rooted to the spot. Her mind was completely blank, all thoughts and feelings suppressed. Her body shook from the effort of it, but she just walked on, out of the building, taking the next cab instead of the bus.

Back in her apartment, she walked straight into her bathroom, letting her clothes fall carelessly to the ground. Stepping into the shower stall, she turned on the water, regulating the temperature up as high as she could tolerate it.

This little asshole. This piece of filth. How did he dare play mind games with her? She had found him in a compromising situation, not vice versa. And what he’d said about her wasn’t true either. No, it just wasn’t.  
Laura was so angry, she felt she could burst. Getting out of the shower, she towelled herself dry before starting to pace her apartment. After about ten minutes, she gave it up, reaching for her phone.

“Yes?”

“Anna, it’s me.”

“Laura, what’s up? You sound dreadful.”

“Might be because I feel dreadful. Listen, wanna go out tonight? Have some drinks?”

“Well, yes. Will you tell me what happened, though?”

Laura laughed out but it sounded forced to her own ears. “Not really, no. But I can tell you one thing: the affair between Richard and me, it’s over.” There was silence at the other end of the line. “Anna?”

“I’m here. I was just thanking the Gods for this little wonder. What about meeting at Harry’s in about half an hour?”  
“Sounds great. See you then.”

Hanging up, Laura headed for her bedroom. Tonight, she would forget about everything, no matter the costs. She could always worry about the consequences tomorrow.

*~*

When Laura woke up, she knew she wouldn’t make her way to work this day. Her head was nearly killing her with a hangover the likes she hadn’t experienced in a decade. Calling in sick, she went back to sleep, only waking up for good around noon. She spent most of the day in bed, listened to the radio, and waiting for the pain to subside, which it didn’t.

Her telephone started to ring early in the evening. She wearily looked at it before picking it up when it just didn’t want to stop ringing.


	9. Chapter 9

“Yes, please?“

Silence. There was only silence at the other end of the line. When some seconds had passed, Laura thought about terminating the call, too tired to bother with anyone who obviously didn’t want to speak to her. She was about to hang up, when she heard a faint voice, bringing the phone back to her ear again. “Hello?”

“Ms Roslin?”

It was a woman’s voice, and she knew it. Realisation hit her – Monica Adar. This had to be a bad joke, right?

“Mrs. Adar?”

“Yes, I want to talk to you.” The arrogance, that had made the two times Laura had actually met Richard’s wife so unbearable, was completely missing in her voice this time.

“Well, then talk.” Laura was in no mood for any of those unspoken social rules. Especially not those that demanded that she had to be friendly to anyone calling her. That this wasn’t a friendly call was clear, anyway.

“It’s about Richard.”

“What is with him?”

“He’s changed.”

“Listen, Mrs. Adar, I’m not feeling well, so whatever it is you think you have to say, could you just get it out?!”

Silence again, but finally Monica Adar spoke. “You’re sleeping with him, aren’t you?”

It was the one question Laura had dreaded. She didn’t want to lie, saying the truth being in her nature, but she had neither forgotten about Anna’s warning nor taken it lightly. Crossing the Adars was risky, and Laura wanted to look for a new job without anyone throwing stones in her way.

“No, Mrs. Adar, I’m not.” And wasn’t it the truth? Somehow? Sleeping with Richard now was the furthest thing from her mind.

A slight chuckle. “I don’t believe you, Laura.”

“We’re on first name basis now?” This woman had nerves. Calling her, trying to play games with her, fishing for information. “Anyway, I can’t tell you what to believe or what not. That’s up to you.”

“Look, Laura. I didn’t call you to argue. I just know that something is up. Richard’s never been one to resist a frak in and between, I know this well, but something has changed. He has changed. Since he knows you, he has changed.”

Laura suppressed a sigh. This was ridiculous. She shouldn’t have this conversation. “Listen, Monica,” she said, putting special emphasis on Monica Adar’s first name. “A lot has changed in Richard’s life. Mayor is a consuming job, and he works very hard. He has a lot on his mind. However, I will say this only once and whether you believe me or not, it is the truth. I can assure you, and I swear it by the Gods, that I don’t have the slightest interest in sleeping with your husband.” It was the truth, wasn’t it? For a moment, Laura seriously disliked herself. When had she become so tangled up in lies? She had always had what most people considered a bad taste in men but never before had her life seemed to be entirely built on sand. Not before she had started caring for her mother anyway. While caring for her mother, such things hadn’t even crossed her mind. Frakking and men, or better said frakking the wrong men, had been the furthest from her mind. Laura bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the sudden urge to cry, or shout out, to do something, anything to relieve herself of the sudden pressure around her heart. Her mother was dead. Nothing would bring her back. She had died, and part of Laura had died along with her.

“I want to believe you.”

Laura hadn’t thought she would ever see the day when she didn’t feel any satisfaction at hearing Monica Adar desperate, but it seemed she had been wrong. They were both losers in their own right, Monica Adar being stuck with a husband who would always betray her, Laura with being herself, which seemed to mean that she obviously was not able to make the right decisions, to find happiness. Maybe she should just call Wally and start to play safe. She might not love him, might not desire him, but he would treat her well.

“Then believe me.”

“But I can feel that something has changed.”

“Maybe it’s just himself.”

“You said that you don’t have the intention to sleep with Richard, but what is with the last months? Did you sleep with him then?”

She had been found out. If it weren’t so sad, Laura might have laughed out. She didn’t even know why she was surprised that Monica Adar had heard the finer nuances in what she had said.

“Would it make a difference?” This was as much of a confession as Richard’s wife would get from her.

An unladylike snort came from the other end. “No, not really”.

“Then we don’t have anything to discuss.”

“You might not believe me, but I love him. I will never give him up.”

“Well, I don’t want your husband.”

For a long moment, there was no reply. “I’m sorry I’ve taken up your time.” Now Monica Adar was all businesslike again. “I hope we won’t hear from each other anytime soon again.”

“I hope for the same, Monica. Oh, and when you see Richard, could you please ask him if he has placed the ad for my replacement, yet? Thank you.” She hung up before sinking back. For a long time, she just stared into space, unwilling to even move a muscle, let alone to think something, to feel something. Everything seemed to be too much effort.

*~*

She had lost any sense of time when she sat up again. A quick glance at her watch assured her that it wasn’t nine pm, yet. Picking up the phone again, she dialled a number she had memorized although she had thought she wouldn’t need it again.

“Hello?”

“Wally? It’s me, Laura.”

“Laura, that’s a surprise. A nice one, though. What can I do for you?” He sounded genuinely happy about her call. It made Laura smile.

“Nothing, really. I just wanted to hear a nice voice, and it’s been some time since we’ve talked.” Only while hearing his voice now, she realised that she had really missed talking to him. She might never love him, but she still wanted him in her life. And if she wanted to make a new start, she could always start with choosing the right friends.

“True. So, how are you, Laura?”

“Quite fine. How are you? I haven’t seen you in the office lately.”

“I was on Tauron again. There were some contracts to sign. Nothing that would interest you. But I can’t really believe you only called to hear my voice.”

“Is that so unbelievable?”

“Let’s just say that it’s nothing that has happened to me before, and you don’t really seem to be the girl for telephone sex either.”

His dry remark made Laura giggle, and she needed some time to catch her breath again. “Well, never be too quick to judge people, Wally.”

“Hmm, if that’s what you really want.”

She had never envisioned it could be so easy to talk to him. It made her glad she had called. He couldn’t know it, but right now, he was balm on her frazzled nerves. “You know, let’s try this some other time.”

“Whatever you want, whenever you want, you know my number. But really, is something up with you?”

Laura sighed. “No… yes… I… I think I just wanted to apologize again. I feel bad about what happened. Thing is I’d really love to have you in my life but as a friend, not as a lover.”

Now Wally sighed as well. “That’s not that easy for me, Laura. You know that I like you a lot. That’s not something you can switch of that easily.”

“I know. And I’m sorry.”

“Please stop apologizing. Never apologize for being honest. Just give me some time, okay? Why don’t we talk again some time soon? You can call me if you like. Let’s see how things develop…”

Laura nodded, realising he couldn’t see it. She rolled her eyes at herself. “That sounds good.”

“Well, I guess, I’ll here from you then.”

“That you will.”

“Goodnight, Laura.”

“Night, Wally.”

She hung up the phone, feeling at least a little bit lighter around the heart. With her head still pounding, she soon sank back under her covers, sinking into a deep sleep.

*~*

Laura only saw Richard during a quick briefing the next day. His behaviour toward her was colder than usual, though not that much that anyone else would have noticed. For the next five days, she only saw him in passing, not that she minded. It was better that way. For the two of them.

When he came to see her the day after, he even knocked, something he had rarely bothered with in the past, waiting for her to acknowledge him before entering.

“I’ve got two interviews for your position tomorrow. Would you like to attend as well?”

“Yes, sure. When are they scheduled?”

“For ten and eleven a.m.”

“Sounds good. Who are the applicants?”

“A lawyer from Aquarius and Hasting’s former aide.”

Laura let out a laugh. “Hasting’s former aide? Well, that’s definitely interesting.” Laura noticed that Richard hardly looked at her. He seemed uncomfortable. Uncomfortable around her. Although she didn’t want to resume their physical relationship, that wasn’t how she wished that it ended.

“Are you all right?”

His eyes met hers. She hadn’t been mistaken. There was something off with him. He almost looked… hurt.

“I’m fine. Not that you’d care anyway.”

“Oh, please. No need to act childish, Richard.”

Hurt was replaced by anger, hot and intense, only to give way to a mask of impassivity a few seconds later.

“I thought I was just stating facts.”

What was the best answer to that? This was tiring. Richard and his behaviour were tiring. Had he always been like that, or had he truly changed those last months? How should she know, though? Being around him all this time meant she was lacking any real objectivity. She took a calming breath.

“Look, Richard, no matter what you think, I do care.”

“Well, I care as well.”

“And that’s supposed to mean?”  
He averted his gaze, choosing to stare out of the window instead. “I care about you, Laura.”

“Truth to be told, I didn’t have the feeling you did those last weeks.”

“I… I… listen, there’s no sense in starting this discussion all over again.”

“Don’t you think I know?”

His gaze fastened on her yet again. He looked as tired as she felt. “How about a truce?” He extended his hand to her, and, after a moment of hesitation, she took it.

“I think I like that.”

Releasing her hand, Richard got up. “I’m glad, we’re in agreement. I’ve got a meeting out of town in an hour. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure. Give my regards to Secretary Michaels.”

He looked surprised. “You knew about this meeting?”

Laura was amused. Somehow it was too easy to rattle a man’s composure, at least in most cases. “I might not personally have scheduled this meeting, but I know everything that’s going on in this office. And yes, I know Secretary Michaels. She was one of my tutors at university.”

He didn’t only look surprised but guilty. She’d known it. He had indeed plans to frak his business partner. Well, if he wanted to. It wasn’t as if she cared. Laura suppressed the urge to grin.

“I didn’t know that.”

Laura gave him a broad smile. “Well, some things are for me to know, and maybe for you to figure out.”

“I’ll remember that,” Richard said, trying to appear casual.

When he had left her office, Laura nurtured the brief thought if Richard was going to bring his heels to his date. The thought had her laughing, and she still hadn’t calmed down when her aide appeared with some reports.

*~

 

She’d have her last day in the office in two weeks. It was great news, though not as great as the confirmation that a private school in Delphi had hired her as principal. She would rather have liked to go back to teaching children from less well off families, but she needed the payment the new job offered, especially since she intended to move into a larger apartment somewhere else. Not that she didn’t like her living space, but it would always remind her of her mother. Even nearly nine months after her death, there were still nights when Laura woke up because she thought she had heard her mother moaning out in pain. Everything in this apartment reminded her of her. Not that it was a wonder. It had originally been her mother’s apartment, and she had only moved in when her mother had been too ill to take care of herself any longer. For over a year, Laura hadn’t even called a bed her own, having slept on the couch in the living room. No, it was time to move, time for a fresh start in more regards than just one.

Back in the apartment later that day, Laura sank down on the couch, being tired but happy. Shedding her shoes, she leaned back, closing her eyes. She didn’t know for how long she had sat like this when she decided to heat some of the leftovers from last night. Passing her telephone, she saw it was blinking. She quickly pushed the button to replay her messages, holding the phone to her ear while she wandered into her kitchen. Surely, it was Anna.

“Laura? It’s me, Bill Adama. I’ll be in Caprica City for a few days and wanted to ask if you’d like to meet some time? Well, in case you’re interested, here’s my number. Feel free to call me anytime.” He gave his number, but Laura wasn’t really listening anymore. Bill Adama, Laura had almost forgotten about him, deciding some weeks ago that it was likely that he would never call. But he had. He really had. Pushing the conflicting emotions this evoked in her aside for the moment, she grasped the nearest piece of paper and a pen, replaying the message to write down his number. That done, she walked back into her living room, sat down again, staring at the slip of paper and the phone in her hands, dinner forgotten for the moment.

Should or shouldn’t she call him? On the one hand, she had enough of men for the moment, still feeling the burn from her encounter with Wally and her affair with Richard; on the other hand, she hadn’t enough of Bill Adama. Not by far. This man interested her. The way he looked, the way he held himself. He seemed to be in total control of himself, something that drew Laura in but made her want to rattle his chains at the same time. She could feel the complexity in him, knew instinctively that there was more to him than met the eye. Yet… yet, she knew he had his own baggage, mainly two children and a failed marriage. Laura didn’t mind the children. She had always liked children, even if she wasn’t sure she wanted some of her own. Adama’s children were exceptionally polite and, as it seemed, smart even. Still, she could swear the break up with the children’s mother hadn’t been an easy one. It was only a feeling, but she’d bet good money on it. Or was she just trying to find reasons not to do what she clearly wanted to?

She punched the numbers into the phone before she could decide otherwise, partly hoping that he wouldn’t answer the phone.

“Yes?”

So he was home. Laura instantly cursed her rapid heartbeat and suddenly dry mouth. Well, she could hardly not say anything. Most likely he had caller ID and could see her number anyway. It couldn’t be so hard to open her mouth, she knew how to do it. This was rather ridiculous, especially as she usually never had problems dealing with people.

“Bill? It’s me, Laura. You called me.”

“So I did. I’m glad you called back.” Laura noted that he sounded sincere. She loosened her grip on the phone slightly.

“Well, I told you to call me any time, didn’t I?” Fortunately, she sounded more relaxed then she felt.

“Yeah, I’d have called sooner but only arrived back on Caprica three days ago. So, I guess you’re not opposed to meet?”

Opposed? Quite the contrary. “No, I’m not. What do you suggest we do?”

“I thought about going to the jazz festival this weekend. If you like jazz, that is.”

“Like it? Try ‘love it’. I would’ve gone anyway. Shall we meet there, or…?”

“I thought about dinner first.”

“Sounds good. What do you have in mind?”

“Have you heard of a place called ‘Adrians’?”

“Yes, I have; although, I’ve never been there.” Adrians was a well-known and fortunately moderate prized restaurant in the middle of Caprica City’s city centre. Not too far from the jazz festival either which would take place in a nearby park.

“What do you say, let’s meet Friday at seven in front of Adrians?

“Sounds good. See you on Friday, Bill.”

“You will. Goodbye, Laura.” He ended the call.

Sinking back into the cushions again, Laura didn’t know if she had just done the best or the dumbest thing within the last weeks. A date with Bill Adama. On Friday.

*~*

Laura saw him waiting in front of Adrians when she rounded the corner at Caprica city’s market place. She was surprised. Usually, it was Laura who was the first to arrive. She was nearly always five minutes early. Today was no exception. Maybe she should have dated more men from the military, she thought amused. At least, punctuality didn’t seem to be an issue. Bill hadn’t seen her yet, looking in the other direction. He looked good in his simple pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. It wasn’t his looks alone, though, which fascinated Laura. It was the way he seemed to dominate the little corner of the world he was occupying. He stood out against the others. He had a presence that seemed to let others pale in comparison even in a crowded place like this.

When she had nearly reached him, she could see his face from the side, and it made her realise that he had shaved off the dreadful moustache. Laura had to suppress the urge to laugh out in delight. Now nothing obscured his fascinating face, his sensuous mouth. His lips looked rather soft, made her ask herself how they would feel on her own. Gods, she wasn’t a teenager running high on hormones anymore.

Of course, Bill had to choose this exact moment to turn around, catching her staring. She nearly stopped dead in her tracks, felt that she was blushing. Frak it; she was really blushing. Although his face remained impassive, the twinkle in his eyes gave away his amusement. What a promising start, maybe she should just turn around and walk right back home.

With a start, Laura suddenly realised what had her so completely off-balance when it came to Bill Adama. She actually wanted to date him, wanted to get to know him better. She wanted this, simple as that. With Wally and Richard, it had been them wanting her. She had been in there for the sex but not much more. They hadn’t reached her emotionally, at least not to a degree that had been dangerous. But with Bill Adama… she had only seen him thrice, had never been alone with him for longer than a few minutes, if one didn’t count their last encounter at the coffee shop, yet she wanted this date like she hadn’t wanted anything in a long time.

He met her halfway, closing the remaining distance between them with two long strides. Laura had expected him to offer her his hand, instead, he lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her right cheek.  
Her skin tingled where his lips had touched her while a shiver ran down her back. Her blush deepened. Frak, that was wasn’t like her. That was not Laura Roslin. Laura Roslin was cool, composed, serene… As if.

“Laura, it’s good to see you.” He let go of her, stepping back, although not that much to leave her personal space entirely. He was smiling now.

“You too, Bill.” She smiled back, hoping to cover her nervousness. “How are you?”

“Fine. How about you?” He took her arm, and she let him steer her toward the restaurant.

“Fine, too. Looking forward to the festival.”

They chatted comfortably, unhurriedly while waiting for their table. It was the same throughout dinner. Talking with Bill Adama was surprisingly easy. Although he couldn’t shed a certain rigidity in the way he held himself, something that was clearly related to his job, he was at ease with himself, at ease with her. She felt herself gradually relaxing around him, too, her nervousness dissipating bit by bit. If she had expected he’d talk a lot about his job or even his former marriage, she’d been wrong. He didn’t say all that much and never for the sake of hearing himself talk.

It was much later when they left the restaurant, heading for the festival, that he reached for her hand. Again, she let him. This was going somewhere fast. Even if a part of her felt confused, Bill didn’t seem to be confused at all. He seemed to know what he wanted. Right now, Laura had the distinctive impression that he wanted her.

The city centre was crowded so it took them a while to reach their destination. The first band was already playing, and Laura resigned herself to the fact that she’d have to content herself with the sounds as there was no way that they’d find a way through the masses. Bill would have none of it, though, slowly but surely squeezing through the groups of people, never letting go of Laura’s hand. After a few minutes, they were only a few rows away from the stage. A group of five was making their way away from it which, at the same time, gave them some room and breathing space.

Before others people could follow their example, crowding the space again, Bill gently pulled at Laura’s hand guiding her in front of him. He reached around her waist so that his hands came to lie on her stomach. Laura felt overwhelmed by the sudden intimacy. Still, she didn’t make any move out of his embrace.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Bill mumbled into her hair, his breath caressing her skin ever so slightly. She couldn’t help the tremors along her back, knowing quite well that he’d have felt it, too.

“I don’t,” she assured him in a voice that sounded more affected by his proximity than she would have liked.

“Good” was all he said. After a moment of hesitation, Laura put her own hands over his.

So they stood for what seemed a long time, hours that passed actually way too fast, softly swaying to the music. After a while, Laura closed her eyes, her focus only on the soft rhythms of the music, the warmth of Bill behind her. She felt happy, unguarded like she hadn’t felt in years. Only when the last band had played its last song, they left. Taking her hand again, Bill guided her away, following the masses leaving the park. When they had reached the next junction, he stopped turning to her.

“I could see you home if you like me to.”

Yes, she wanted it very much, but she debated with herself if it was in fact a good idea. “You have to take the opposite direction, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” His tone clearly implied a ‘so?!’

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble,” she said, trying to buy herself some time, hoping that he wouldn’t get enough of it, of her before she had decided what it was she wanted.

“I don’t mind. It’s a nice night for a walk.” His eyes rested calmly on hers, waiting for her decision.

Oh hell, what did she have to lose? He only offered her to bring her home, he hadn’t asked to stay the night. Although, if he’d ask…

“Well, then, I’d like that very much.”

He smiled. “Now, you just have to tell me where we’re going.

She returned his smile. “My pleasure. Just follow me.”

“Of course. I’ll follow you wherever you want me to.”

Looking at him, Laura missed a step.


	10. Chapter 10

His hands were on her arms in an instant.

“Careful.”

He smiled at her, and after rolling her eyes at him she smiled back.

It was a slow walk toward her apartment, both in no hurry to see this evening end.

“How long will you stay on Caprica?” Laura eventually asked.

“I’ve got another mission in eleven days.”

“For how long?”

“Only two weeks.” He eyed her amused. “Going to miss me?”

Laura snorted. “You’re awfully sure of yourself, Mr. Adama.”

Bill laughed. “You can’t blame a guy for hoping, can you?”

“Uh huh.” At the look in his eyes, she felt something inside her give in even more. Gods, this was going so fast. Too fast? She tried to think of something else to say. “Isn’t it hard for you, for your boys, when you’re on longer missions?” Laura wished she could take back the words when she saw Bill’s face darken. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. This is the only real downside of the job, that it doesn’t give you enough time for your family. By the way, I know of someone who is seriously smitten by you.”

“Pardon me?”

“When the boys were with me two nights ago, Lee saw the slice of paper with your name and number and wanted to call you almost instantly.”

“You should have let him, he’s a sweet boy.”

Bill smiled at that, the gentle expression gracing his face warming her heart. There was something… honest about Bill, for better or worse.

“I’ll tell him that.”

Way too soon, they reached her apartment, and Laura still debated with herself. Her mind told her to send him home, her heart tried to convince her that it wouldn’t hurt to spend just a little more time with him.

“That’s it.” She smiled at him.

“Well…”

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Laura blurted out. Oh frak, what a smart move. Coffee? All right. Hadn’t she offered Wally coffee just a few months ago? Hadn’t it led directly to…? Although, wasn’t that what…

“Yes, thank you.”

Laura nodded, turning to open the door, glad he couldn’t see the confusion on her face right now. How was it that her mind and her heart never agreed on something? Wasn’t that actually a bad sign? Shouldn’t both be on the same page? Or was she just worrying too much?

In her apartment, she told him to make himself comfortable and disappeared into the kitchen. She was just filling water in the water tank of her coffee machine when she realised hat she wasn’t alone in the small room. She turned to Bill who was leaning against the door frame, watching her. A strange feeling of déjà-vu threatened to overcome her.

“Living room not comfortable enough?”

He simply shook his head. “The view’s better here.”

“Charmer.” She put the water tank back into the machine, noticing to her own dismay that her hands trembled slightly. Grabbing the coffee powder, she had her back to Bill. She startled when she felt his hands on her hips, the coffee powder falling onto the counter nearly unnoticed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” But he didn’t sound sorry at all. Memories of her night with Wally threatened to break through the surface, and for a moment, she thought it was him behind her. But when she looked, seeing it were Bill’s hands on her hips the moment was over.

“What did you mean to do then?” At least her voice was still steady, defying her rapidly beating heart.

“If this is going too fast, Laura, just let me know.” His hands started to rub circles on her hipbones in what should have been a soothing motion but was everything but.

“Too fast?” It was not more than a whisper.

“Well, this isn’t about coffee, is it?” His voice was even deeper than she had gotten to know it, so smooth it soothed her frazzled nerves. She closed her eyes.

“You don’t want coffee?” What a stupid question.

“You know I want you.”

Laura’s breath hitched in her throat. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He wanted her, yes, it was that simple, with no pretences. This was an offer, and it was up to her to accept or decline. Was she ready for this? This wasn’t Wally or Richard. She knew she couldn’t stay emotionally detached with Bill Adama. This, this meant playing with fire. If she gave in to him, it meant she would burn, not knowing if she could ever rise like a phoenix from its ashes again.

“I…” What she was to say Laura didn’t know.

The soft pressure on her hips ceased, and she felt Bill taking a step back.

“This is going too fast. I’m sorry.”

“No.” Laura turned on her heel, surprising them both with her sudden conviction. “No,” she said again, taking a step forward, closing the distance between them. Tentatively, she placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling strong muscles under the fabric of his sweater. “I have to warn you, though,” she whispered, her gaze locking with his.

His hands went back to her waist. “Warn me?” He sounded amused.

In spite of the strong urge to look away, she held his gaze. “I have a terrible track record. That is… if…”  
What was she doing here? She couldn’t look at him anymore. What made her assume that he even wanted more than a one night stand? He was a soldier, surely used to quick fraks between missions. Most likely, this really meant nothing to him.

His right hand left her hip, cupped her chin, causing her to look at him again. “Laura, I’ve never been interested in frak ‘em and leave ’em.”

She laughed out, a nervous sound, and only now realised that she had gripped his shoulders too hard. What a promising start, to make an utter and complete fool of herself. “It’s just that this is…”

“Going too fast?” he asked.

“Fast, yes. Too fast, no.”

“Want to talk about it?”

She realised that he was still cupping her chin, his thumb caressing her lips now. Biting back a moan, she waited for him to finish his exploration before speaking.

“No.”

“No?”

“No more talking. Please.” She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. There she encountered a gentleman for a change, one who offered her an out, one who offered to actually talk about it before giving in to the temptation, and she almost begged him to shut up and frak her? Only the Gods might know what he would make of her behaviour. All further thought went out of the window when his lips connected with hers. His kiss, unexpected as it was, was soft but at the same time demanding.

Resisting the temptation to open her eyes, she revelled in the sensations washing over her. He deepened the kiss, his tongue trailing along her lips, asking for entrance, and she soon lost herself in the sensations; his tongue mapping her mouth, his hands on her hips while she let her own roam his back. The kiss seemed to go on and on, making her feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Reluctantly, she withdrew form him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She stood like that for a long moment before she dared to step back and look into his eyes, not knowing what she might see there. Could he feel her desperation, how much she wanted this, how much she wanted him, how much she needed this emotional catharsis? Yes, she needed it. She needed relief from the feelings of desperation, fear, anger, which she had bottled up inside of herself for far too long. She needed it, needed him. Right now, Bill Adama seemed to be the only one who could bring her back to herself again.

What she saw when her eyes met his almost took her breath away. There was heat, palpable desire in the way he looked at her. The weight of his gaze nearly seemed to burn on her skin. But this wasn’t all. There was more to it. There was affection, radiating from his eyes in waves that seemed to compass her. He didn’t only want her. He liked her. He liked her and maybe even more.

“Where?”

She blinked a few times before this single word question registered with her. “Huh?”

“Your bedroom, where is it?”

Understanding dawned in her. Taking his hand, she almost dragged him into her bedroom, the former urgency she had felt being back full force.

Once inside, just short of her bed, she turned to him, intent to strip him of his clothes as fast as possible, but he would have none of it. Disentangling her hands from the hem of his shirt, he shook his head at her. He wouldn’t let the fire that seemed to consume her, control him. Bringing her hands behind her back, holding them with one of his own, he cupped her ass with his free one, pulling her impossibly closer to him. She could feel his erection through his pants, making her moan out at the contact.

“Please,” she whispered, although having no clear idea herself what it was she asked for. All she knew was that she needed more. Now. He made her look at him, held her gaze, took his time but finally, he leaned into her, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss. She tried to free her hands, but he didn’t let her, and it made her groan out in frustration. He broke the kiss, chuckling. Looking at him, their gazes locked once again. Laura saw the desire in his eyes, a barely held back passion. It made her knees wobble, knowing that it might wash her away if he decided to release it.

She let him lower her onto the bed, watched him as he pulled his sweater over his head, and shrugged out of it. Kneeling down, he started with his boots, looking up at her.

“Take your clothes off,” he said before concentrating on unlacing his boots. She didn’t really like the commanding tone in his voice, but she started to comply at once. Briefly, what Richard had said to her came back to her thoughts, but she brushed it aside. This wasn’t about control issues, this was about Bill and her.

“Stop it, Laura.”

She hadn’t realised he was looking at her, being busy with the buttons of her blouse.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking.”

“I’m not thinking.”

“Yes, you are.” He had finished with his boots, and sitting down on the bed beside her, his mouth began to explore hers while his hands started to unbutton her shirt from the other end until their hands met in the middle. Shrugging it off her shoulders, he didn’t waste any time before he unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts to his touch. His fingers were surprisingly rough, but his calloused fingertips running over her sensitive skin just intensified her feeling of arousal.

When his lips closed around one hardened peak, her eyes fell shut on their own account, a moan escaping her lips.

Everything afterwards was a blur, his hands and lips on her body while he slowly exposed her skin to his feasting eyes, to his touch.

For one last time, she tried to turn the tables on him, to take control, but her half-hearted try was thwarted easily. She gave in then, letting the sensations in her body overrule any conscious thought. If Bill Adama wanted to possess her tonight, she would let him. He took his sweet time until he had her writhing on the bed, release so near yet far away. She was slowly going out of her mind, each stroke, each kiss bringing her nearer to the edge of oblivion. After some time, she gave up any pretence of being cool, being unaffected, and she begged Bill to finally complete what he had started. Looking up from between her thighs, he ever so gently shook his head before resuming the languid, torturous rhythm that slowly drove her into madness. No, she couldn’t take any more of this, just couldn’t. Her body already slick with sweat didn’t seem to belong to herself any longer. It seemed that every nerve ending fired signals to her brain, and she started to fear it would be too much. How long had she been at his mercy by now? Seconds, minutes, hours? She couldn’t tell, couldn’t think. All she could do was feel, feel and hope to survive.

“Please, please, please…” she was whispering a constant mantra. Without preamble, two of Bill’s fingers entered her while his tongue finally flicked against her clitoris in a rhythm fast enough to do more than just tease. One, two licks and she was gone over the edge, her hands clutching the sheets under her while wave after wave of sensation washed over her.

She was still calming down when Bill crawled up her body, slipping one of her legs over his shoulder before entering her with one long thrust. Laura cried out again, in pleasure or pain, maybe both, while light exploded behind her closed eyes once more.

*~*

He lay behind her, spooning her. It made her feel warm, cocooned, it made her feel safe. Her breathing still hadn’t evened out, though it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered right now besides this feeling of happiness, of satisfaction. Sex with Wally, sex with Richard had made her feel hollow; making love with Bill made her feel complete. She sighed, stretched her legs. The hand that had been stroking her hip stilled, causing Laura to turn her head in question.

“You want me to go or to stay?”

The question took her aback. She had to fight the urge to laugh out. When had a man asked her this for the last time instead of assuming she wanted him to stay? She loved him even more for his consideration. Her mind recoiled. Love? Wait, who was talking about love here? This had been a simple – amazing but simple – frak, right? She pushed all thoughts away for the moment, turning in his embrace.

“Stay, please.”

A tender smile broke on his face, his right hand reached up, brushing some damp strands of hair from her face.

“I’d like to.”

Laura closed her eyes while trying to nestle even closer into him. Why was it that other men made her want to run while she quite literally couldn’t get close enough to Bill? She inhaled deeply, loving his scent.

“Good to hear that this is settled. Wouldn’t have been nice anyway, frakking the lady and leaving next chance. Although you told me you wouldn’t do that, didn’t you?”

His quiet laughter vibrated in his chest. “Well, this all happened kinda sudden. This was only our first date.”

She felt sleepy but forced herself to open her eyes. “And now comes the part where you tell me that you usually don’t do this?”

Another chuckle before his expression turned serious. His fingers seemed to move on their own volition, mapping each contour of her face. “Yes, that would be the part.”

Laura yawned, her eyes closing on their own. “For what it’s worth, I believe you. Anything else can wait until tomorrow, can’t it?”

“Yes, it can.” He placed a kiss on her forehand, though she hardly noticed, nearly asleep by now.

*~*

They made love again in the early morning hours, his touch still so new to her, though part of her felt as if she had known him for years. It was languid this time, both taking their time to learn the other. Laura thought she could never get enough of the way he felt under her hands, of how he tasted when she trailed wet paths over his body with her tongue, of how he sounded when she engulfed him in her mouth. Afterwards, he fell asleep again while Laura was wide awake. When she became restless after a while, she got up as quietly as possible, heading for the bathroom where she took a quick shower. He hadn’t moved when she emerged from the bathroom, so she walked over to the kitchen, preparing herself some coffee.

Taking the hot cup, she made her way back to her bedroom where she sat down in front of her bed, watching Bill sleep. He looked peaceful, relaxed, the heaving of his chest and light snores evidence of his deep slumber. Having nothing to do, being all alone with her thoughts, Laura couldn’t suppress all the emotions that came with contemplating Bill Adama. She knew that she hardly really knew him; she knew he had a past in form of having been involved in war, in form of an ex-wife and children, she knew instinctively that he was at least as stubborn and determined as she was. Yet it didn’t seem to matter. She wanted more. She wanted to see him again, wanted to make love to him until neither of them could stand upright any longer. If she was honest, she wanted him to stay – to stay in her life. With a quiet sigh, she admitted to herself that she was falling in love with him. It was a terrifying thought, one that made her wish she could do anything against it.

Love was dangerous. Love hurt. Love had the power to destroy. Her parents had loved each other. Everyone could see it in the way they would secretly smiled at each other, in the way they touched each other unconsciously ever so often, in the way they used to finish each other sentences. The Roslin family life hadn’t been a perfect one. It had its ups and downs, yet one thing was never missing: love. Even in times her parents were arguing, there was no question about their love for each other. Laura and her sisters grew up in the knowledge that their home was a safe haven, that there was a place where they were loved and accepted, no matter what.

In the end, it had just been a dream that ended the day a careless driver killed Laura’s father and sisters. There hadn’t been love afterwards, the inner light that had always shone in Laura’s mother having died with the rest of the family.

Cold.

Afterwards, the place called home had been cold, filled with shadows and despair. There were all of her family’s possessions, but their spirit had been gone. It was a ghost house, filled with nothing more than memories of love, of laughter. Her mother seemed to shrink with each passing month; nothing Laura did or said reached her any longer. Each day was just one great effort, an obstacle that had to be mastered. When three years later Laura went to college, her mother had sold the house within weeks, moving into an apartment. All of her family’s untouched possessions went to charity, neither Laura nor her mother keeping anything to remember them by.

Love hurt. Love had the power to destroy. Loving someone meant to give up a piece of yourself, a piece you couldn’t reclaim. It would remain in the hands of the one it had been given to, it was no longer in ones own power to take care of it. It would grow with love and care, or end up withering by abandonment, by carelessness, by death. Laura’s mother hadn’t died of cancer. Her heart, her soul, had died along with her husband, her daughters. She had never really fought the cancer, just fought the pain, waiting for sweet oblivion to free her of the burden of life.

Love hurt. Laura didn’t want to feel love, yet there it was, in her heart, here in the early morning hours watching Bill. Too much. This… this was too much. She stared down into her cup, swirling the remaining liquid, watching the steam rise up, all the while trying to reign in her conflicting emotions.

“Good morning.”

She hadn’t heard him move, feeling surprised when she found him sitting upright in bed, watching her.

“Good morning,” she answered, not looking at him, fearing what her face might reveal.

“Couldn’t sleep any longer?”

She shrugged. “I was kind of awake after… after…” What should she call it? Frakking you? Making love to you? She usually didn’t fumble for words, but not knowing how he felt about what had happened scared her, nothing she would ever admit to him, though. “Anyway, I decided to have a quick shower and finally some coffee.” She smiled at him, knowing she didn’t fool him at all. He frowned slightly before patting the space beside him.

“Why don’t you come up here and share your coffee with me?”

It was a request, although to her frayed nerves it nearly sounded like an order. She was about to protest but closed her mouth again. This were only insecurities speaking, her perception of everything clouded by them at the moment. So she said nothing, got up and moved to the bed where she sat down beside him. She offered him her cup. He took it into both of his hands, warming them before taking a sip.

“Want to talk about it?”

So much for her pyramid face. “Talk about what?”

“Frankly, you don’t look like a woman who is happy with what she did. Quite the contrary.”

She shook her head, not looking at him. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you?”

“I’d like you to.”

He put the cup onto the nightstand on his side of the bed before putting an arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her to him until she was spooned against his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Laura, you can trust me.”

She laughed out. “Can one trust anyone?”

“I don’t know about anyone, but you can trust me.”

How much she wanted to. The thought of sharing her doubts with someone else for once was alluring, but she couldn’t bring herself to voice them, instead she tried to make amends. “I do. It’s just a bit much, I guess.”

His arm tightened around her, squeezing her shoulder lightly. “I can’t make undone what we did.”

“And I don’t want you to. It was amazing.” She tilted her head, letting him see her smile.

“I agree,” he answered with a smile of his own.

Both of them were silent for quite some time. Laura relished the feeling of being curled up into someone without one of them having to hurry, being expected somewhere else.

“Laura?”

“Hmmh?”

“I’m not into casual flings. I told you that much yesterday, and it’s still true.”

Wild hope flared up in her at this simple admittance, mingled with absolute terror. Her stomach tightened into a knot. She wanted so much to love him but didn’t know if she could.

“I’m glad to hear that,” was all she dared to admit.

“I’ve got a terrible track record, too.”

Again, she laughed out. “Ask me. I’m not the poster child for happy relationships either.” She could feel his gaze on her, but didn’t care to elaborate. Talking about Wally and Richard was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

“I’ve got two sons.”

Laura wriggled out of his embrace, sitting upright, her legs tucked underneath her. “I’m a teacher. I wouldn’t have chosen this profession if I didn’t like children. What are you doing here, Bill? Trying to discourage me from seeing you again?”

It was funny, really. There she had the urge to run away from him as fast as she could but couldn’t bear the thought of him trying to break up with her.

“No, that’s not what I want. I’m just being honest. I want to see you again. I want more than just a few fraks out of this. I’d like to see where this will lead us if we really try. But I’m not perfect – far from it.”

“So you’re human?”

His eyes twinkled, his mouth twisting. “I’m sorry to disappoint, but yes, I am.”

“I think I can live with that.” A smile was blossoming on her face, she could feel it. So it wasn’t one-sided attraction. They would really give this thing between them a try. This was insane. They didn’t even know each other that well. It was insane. It was perfect. Laura didn’t cheat herself by thinking that her insecurities wouldn’t surface again, she knew that she’d be consumed by panic rather sooner than later. Still, right now, she was happy, and she would do what it took to hold on to this feeling for as long as she could. Bill’s arm reached for her while Laura scooted closer, only to break into giggles at the loud, resonating growl coming from his stomach.

“Seems you’re hungry.”

He shook his head. “Not for food.” He tried to reel her in, but she moved out of his reach.

“Let’s feed you first. I don’t want to wear you out too soon.”

His face twitched, obviously being torn between frustrations and amusement. “We’ll see who’ll wear out whom.”

“Is this a threat or a promise?” she asked while getting up from the bed.

“Both.”

“Good.” She threw him a coquettish glance before disappearing toward the kitchen, only to be interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

“Frak,” she hissed. She decided not to answer. For all she cared whoever was calling her could go and frak himself.

“Hey, Laura. Are you still at home or already on your way? I hope it’s the latter.” It was Anna. It was Saturday. She was supposed to be shopping with Anna. Frak. She ran over into living room, picking up the phone.

“I’m still here. Sorry, Anna.”

First nothing, then a long sigh. “Don’t tell me you have forgotten.”

“Well, then I haven’t forgotten.”

“Laura, I can’t frakking believe it. Thanks to you I got up extra early, despite having slept for roughly three hours.”

“I’m sorry, Anna.”

“Yeah, yeah. What has kept you? A hot date you took home?”

“Something like that.” It blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Uh huh, of course. And you were just contemplating frakking him again.” Anna didn’t believe her. Another giggle threatened to escape Laura. Maybe she should try honesty more often.

“No, I was contemplating to make him breakfast.”

“But of course. Tell you what, seeing that you won’t be here anytime soon, I’ll go meet with Monica. She wanted to talk to me all week. We can meet in, let’s say, two hours, no make that three, at Harker’s corner. Does that meet with your approval, Ms Roslin?”

“Thanks, Anna. I’m really sorry.”

“I love you, too. See you.” Anna hung up.

Laura put the telephone back onto its station. Strong arms embraced her from behind, startling her. Bill nuzzled her neck.

“You have to go?”

“Not yet. I forgot Anna. We’ll meet in three hours.”

“Plenty of time,” Bill concluded. “I’ll go and fetch the boys later on, anyway. But let’s not waste any of our precious time.” He bit her shoulder gently, causing her to moan out at the combination of pleasure and pain. She turned to face him, her hands falling to his waist, pulling him closer.

“So, what do you suggest we do now?”


	11. Chapter 11

Anna was already waiting at their appointed meeting point. When she noticed Laura, she waited until Laura had reached her, before she pulled her into an embrace, holding her on arms length afterwards. The smile on Anna’s face was quickly replaced by a calculating glint in her eyes though. Instead of letting go of Laura, she held her shoulders even tighter.

“You’re practically glowing.”

Laura smiled as serene as she could, glad that she didn’t blush under her friend’s scrutiny. “I’m most certainly not.” She wriggled out of Anna’s hold, leading the way toward Dawn’s Market.

“You were kidding, weren’t you?”

“When?” Laura knew exactly what Anna was talking about but enjoyed to keep her guessing way too much. Not that she could keep anything a secret from her for long. Not from Anna.

“This morning. You know what I mean. The hot date you were about to frak again.”

Laura hid a smirk. “I said I was about to make him breakfast.”

“Laura Roslin, I can’t believe it. So… did you make him breakfast?”

“Not that this is any of your business, but yes, I did. After.”

“After? Roslin, what did you do?”

Laura couldn’t contain her laughter any longer. Soon, she was holding her sides while wave after wave of laughter bubbled out of her. She was truly giddy, a feeling she hadn’t experienced in ever so long. Anna glared at her but couldn’t stand the sight for long, joining in. Finally, Laura caught her breath.

“If you don’t know what I’m talking about, I can’t help you. Or would you like me to draw you a picture?”

Anna slapped her arm. “No, thank you very much.”

They had reached their destination, and Anna stopped at a booth offering fresh strawberries. “I’ll definitely need some of those. It’s been ages since I had strawberries for the last time. You should buy some yourself.”

“They smell heavenly for sure.”

“And you could feed them to your hot lover,” Anna said with a sly grin.

“Yeah, sure.”

“So, who is it? Do I know him? Well, I can only like him better than Richard. Speaking of that devil incarnate, I told you I was going to visit Monica, right? Richard was home, too, and the best way was to describe his behaviour is sulking. He hardly spoke at all. What did you do to him, hon?”

“Nothing. In fact, it’s been days since we talked at all.”

“Monica says he’s changed, and I think she’s right.”

Laura shrugged. Sure, she could tell Anna about their affair gone awry, could tell her quite a bit about the shock of finding a lover in heels, but after all, she had promised Richard to guard his secret. “He might have,” was all she said instead. “Although, I can’t say I particularly care.”

Anna purchased two pounds of strawberries before walking they walked on.

“You know what? I don’t care either. I’d rather talk about your date yesterday. Who is it? Do I know him? Spill it.”

“Such intense curiosity isn’t a very becoming trait in anyone,” Laura teased.

“I’m a woman. I’m your best friend. And I should know if I should rather congratulate or slap you.”

“Slap me? Don’t you dare.”

“You’d have deserved it for hooking up with Richard.”

“Let bygones be bygones, Anna.”

“I will if you’d finally stop the evasive manoeuvres and spill it.”

Laura stopped them again to buy some bread. “Well, you know him.”

“Oh.”

Laura chose a loaf of bread, giving Anna time to come to a conclusion.

“Is it this lawyer guy. The one that was with you on election night? Michael Gray or something similar?”

“It’s Wallace Gray, and no, it’s not him.”

“Hmmh, can’t say I’m sorry to hear that. He seems nice but a little bit boring.”

“Oh, Wally is everything but. He’s charming, attentive and knows how to make a lady laugh.”

Not that Laura thought Anna would take the bait but it couldn’t hurt to try. Those two would never fall in love with each other head over heels, but Laura was convinced they could learn to like each other, to care for each other given some time together. Although, if she were honest with herself, they would possibly never meet, so she could stop these thoughts here and now.

“If he’s so fantastic, how does it come that you aren’t with him? Everyone could see that he had it bad for you.”

“I’ve got someone else, haven’t I?”

Anna stopped. “So, it’s something serious this time?”

“I really don’t know.” Laura smiled. “But I hope so.” Laura handed over some cubits, taking the bag with the bread in return.

“Who is it? Frak, Laura.”

“Come on, we’re stopping the traffic.” Laura took Anna’s arm and led her away.

“You’re cruel. I would tell you if… it’s him, right?” Anna stopped again.

“Him?”

“The military guy. Adama. Yeah, the truth is right there in your eyes. I can’t believe it.”

Laura dragged Anna on once more. “You better do because that’s how it is.”

“I’m just surprised, that’s all. He seems a little bit formal, rigid, but he looks hot. And those eyes of his.” Anna mock fanned herself with her free hand.

“Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not. I only hope he’s the right one for you, hon. Divorced with children…”

“I can’t tell if he’s the right one, yet. But it feels like it. I… I want him to be.”

Anna turned Laura to her and pulled her into another embrace, not caring that they were in the middle of the street. “You know, I want him to be as well. From what I saw and heard, he might not be the most talkative of the bunch, but there’s a certain truthfulness about him. For your sake, I hope he’s what you want and need.”

“If you look for someone with good conversation skills, try Wally.”

“I’ve got Ben. You know that.”

“I do. But Ben is as good for you as Richard had been for me.”

They walked on slowly.

“Well, I know, but I’m not quite ready to let go of him.”

“If you are, though,…”

“…call Wallace Gray?”

They both laughed out.

“Now, back to the important things, though.”

“The important things?”

“Yes. How is he?”

“How is who in what way?”

“Don’t be obtuse, Laura. What is it like to be in bed with Adama?”

“As if I would tell.”

“I’m sure he knows how to make a woman happy. Military precision and all…” Anna’s laughter surely could be heard in all over Caprica City.”

*~*

Laura felt restless. There she had the whole evening to herself but didn’t know what to do with it. She had talked to Tammy, a good friend, earlier, but had declined her offer to go to the cinema together. She didn’t feel like it. Neither did she feel like going out alone, nor like staying at home, reading a book or watching a movie. She had tried cleaning to get rid of the nervous energy, with the result that her apartment was sparkling clean. She still didn’t feel better.

Flopping down on the couch, she stared into space. Yes, she would meet Bill tomorrow. They wanted to go to Diane’s garden, spending a day just being lazy, but tomorrow was still so far away. So much for being an independent woman. She had never missed any of her previous lovers before when they weren’t around. This should probably tell her more about her relationships than she cared to admit at the moment. Yes, she missed Bill. She eyed her telephone and came to a conclusion. A quick call couldn’t hurt, could it? It was still early anyway, barely seven p.m. Not that she had any idea what she wanted to say.

“Hello?” It wasn’t Bill’s voice greeting her but the voice of a child. She had forgotten that the boys were with Bill today.

“Lee? This is Laura Roslin. We met at the coffee shop.”

“I remember.” Lee sounded happy to talk to her. It made Laura smile as she liked the boy, too; especially when she might see more of him in the future.

“How are you, Lee?”

“I’m fine, Ms Roslin. How are you?”

Always polite. This boy would make a fine diplomat one day.

“Fine, too. But it’s Laura, Lee. Being called Ms Roslin always makes me feel old.”

That made the boy giggle. “But dad said you’re a teacher. Don’t your students call you Ms Roslin.”

One point to Lee Adama.

“Oh, they do but see, they make me feel old, too.” Another laugh, one which Laura joined in.

“Tell me, Lee, is your father around?”

“Yes, he is.” Lee snorted, and Laura had to refrain from laughing out again. “He’s with Zak. Zak spilled his hot chocolate. Dad’s soaking the clothes, and Zak’s in the tub.”

“Well, such things happen to the best of us.”

“Still, Zak wasn’t shouted at. Once it happened to me, my mom sent me to bed at once. Without dinner.”

Laura’s eyebrow rose. Somehow she started to think that Lee’s mother wasn’t someone she would get along with.

“My mother tried something like that once, too But then my father sneaked up to me and brought me some dinner. Of course, my mother caught us both.”

“And then?”

“Well, then she looked at us for a long time before she disappeared back downstairs. She came back soon after, with cake for all, my sisters included.”

“Your mom sounds nice.”

“Yes, she was.”

“Is she dead, too?”

“Yes, unfortunately she is.”

“I’m sorry. Oh, there’s dad. Please, wait a moment.”

Laura heard him putting down the receiver, then there were voices in the background, although she couldn’t make out the words spoken.

“Laura?” It was Bill, and in spite of herself, she had to smile at the sound of his voice. A part of her was convinced she would never tire of listening to his husky timbre, as ridiculous as this feeling was.

“Yes, it’s me. Sorry, I wasn’t realising I was calling at a bad time.”

“No problem. I’m glad you called. Listen, a slight problem arose. My ex-wife called me some hours ago. Obviously, she’s got an appointment tomorrow, one she can’t or don’t want to reschedule. She asked me if I could take the boys tomorrow. I know we had planned to go to Diane’s garden but…” he sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

“It’s okay. Really. So, what do you want to do? Reschedule our date? Or we could go to this new amusement park with the boys. But only if you like to. Please, don’t think I want to impose… I mean your boys are first priority. I don’t want to interfere with…”

“I’d love to.”

She stopped her ramblings. “You’d love to what?”

“Go to the amusement park with you and the boys. But only if you really want to.”

“I do. They have some new and exciting rides there, or so I’ve heard. I’m dying to try them out.”

“You like rides?”

“The wilder the better.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Was it her imagination or had a seductive undertone crept into Bill’s voice?

“I’m counting on it.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. “I’ll make it up to you, Laura. I promise.”

“Oh, cut the crap, Bill. I’m sure we’ll have a fun day tomorrow.”

“I have to warn you, the boys can be rather exhausting when they want to be.”

Laura couldn’t suppress the unladylike snort. “Teacher here, remember? If you think two of them are exhausting, try taking twenty of them to a museum. That’s fun. And hey, believe it or not they are harmless compared to the morons and sharks meddling in politics.”

“Well, then…”

“Then we have a deal. Anyway, I bet the boys are waiting for you. See you tomorrow. Uhm, where and when would you like to meet?”

“We’ll fetch you, it’s on our way. But I’d like to call you later if you don’t mind.”

Mind? No, she didn’t mind. Hell, he could call her, reading the weather report to her, and she’d still be delighted. She knew she didn’t behave like her usual self, but in contrast to her usual self, she was happy.

“I’d really like that. Talk to you later, then?”

“Definitely.”

After she had hung up, she went to take a shower. Putting on her nightgown, she grabbed a book and snuggled into bed. She still could smell Bill in here. It was something barely tangible, but it was there, comforting her on some subconscious level.

She opened her book but found she couldn’t concentrate. When she had read the same page for the third time, she closed the book again, letting her thoughts wander freely instead. Like the whole day, they went back to Bill, to him and the night before. Closing her eyes, she replayed the events of those precious hours, a smile playing around her lips. She thought of his lips which were softer than a man’s lips should be, remembered how they had felt on her own, how they had felt when they were showering inch after inch of her skin with fleeting kisses.

A shiver ran over her body, the memory of Bill’s touch enough to awake her dormant nerve endings. But it hadn’t been only his lips driving her crazy. There had been his tongue, trailing a wet path from her neck all the way down to her stomach before wandering even lower, teasing her, tasting her, dipping deeply into her.

A moan escaped her, shaking her out of her reverie. Writhing restlessly on the bed, one of her hands stroked an erect nipple through the satin of her nightgown. She chided her traitorous body for obviously wanting more after having gotten so much last night, this morning. But there she was, skin flushed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and her body tingling in all those places, remembering Bill’s touch. She was burning, burning for Bill, and it was up to her to quench the fire.

She sat up in bed and shed her nightgown before she settled back under the covers. One hand wandered back to her breast instantly, stroking the sensitive nipple to even tauter attention while the other hand slowly trailed down her body, down her stomach, lazily caressing the inside of one thigh before dipping between her soft, wet folds. She gasped at the contact of her fingers against the sensitized flesh. Yes, that was what she wanted – to feel, to remember being here with Bill, how warm his skin had been against hers, how good it had felt to have him thick inside of her.

One of her fingers eased inside of her, soon to be joined by a second one, setting a slow rhythm of gliding in and out of herself. Good, so good… her other hand switched breasts, tweaking her nipple so hard that it was almost painful. She increased the rhythm of her fingers, the heel of her hand creating a steady friction against her clit. Tension built inside of her. All the time, she was seeing Bill in her mind. In her fantasy, it was Bill touching her, driving her out of her mind, like she would try to drive him out of his, her nails raking up and down his back, her legs around his hips urging him on. Her fingers picked up an even faster rhythm as would Bill if it was him thrusting into her. Close, so close…

The telephone rang, a shrill noise that threw her out of her state of oblivion. Her hands flew off and out of her body. She had taken the phone to bed with her earlier so it was just in hands reach, expecting Bill’s call. Trying to quiet her erratic breathing, she took a deep breath before picking up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Hey, yourself. You’re early. Didn’t expect you to call so soon.” Her voice was slightly higher than usual, but she hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“What are you doing? Am I disturbing something? I could call back later.”

Doing? Nothing, not anymore. Disturbing? He could bet he was. Her body was still thrumming with remembered pleasure, unsatisfied need. But call back later? No, not when his voice cocooned her like a soft blanket, when it made her smile, when its raspy edge heightened her awareness of herself, of her body still glistening with sweat.

Was this love? When happiness, contentment and lust were so deeply interwoven that one couldn’t really differentiate one from the other?

“No, I’m glad you called. I was… reading.”

 

“Reading?”  
“Yeah, I decided to be lazy tonight, and took a book to bed with me.”

“That must be one hell of a book.” He sounded amused.

“Well, it’s a murder mystery.” Oh frak, who was she trying to kid here?

“Ah, and it’s that enthralling that it leaves you nearly breathless?”

She was glad that he couldn’t see her blush. He had caught her red-handed.

“It’s good, really good.”

He chuckled. “If you say so. Care to tell me what it’s about?”

“The usual. Dead bodies, clueless detectives. Nothing special.”

“Then why don’t you tell me what you’re wearing right now, or even better, what you were really doing five minutes ago?”

Oh frak, this smug bastard and his uncanny ability to read her, even over the phone.

“Will it help if I plead the fifth?”

“Are you wearing anything at all?”

“Bill!”

“Are you?”

“Frak, no, I’m not.”

“Were you touching yourself?” His voice dropped another register.

Laura’s blush deepened, although excitement was surging up in her. Why shouldn’t she admit it? Why shouldn’t he know that even thinking of him aroused her?

“I was, and I’ve go to tell you that you chose the worst moment possible to call. You couldn’t have waited another five minutes, could you?” Her nervousness disappeared bit by bit, and she relaxed, stretching out in bed. Her voice had taken on a teasing note. When it took Bill a moment to reply, she knew she had gotten him, that he had taken her bait.

“Were you about to come?”

“Yes, I was. It felt good, so good. I was almost there when…”

“How were you touching yourself?”

“But, Bill. You’ve got children in the house.” She couldn’t suppress the giggle slipping out of her mouth.

“They’re sleeping. I’m all alone in my bedroom.”

“So, what are you wearing?”

“Too much,” he all but growled out.

“Let’s make a deal. You strip out of your clothes, and I tell you what exactly I was doing.”

“Okay, spill it, Roslin.”

So he was in the mood to play. Nice. Her body started to throb all over again. When she heard the rustle of fabric, she started to talk, her free hand wandering back between her folds. “I was frakking myself, had two fingers sliding in and out of my cunt. I frakked myself as hard as I could, rubbing my clitoris with every thrust into myself.”

“Frak, Laura.” His breathing had noticeable sped up.

“That was the idea, yes.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“You. I was pretending it was you frakking me, that you were filling me to the hilt, that you were pounding into me.” She bit her bottom lip not to cry out. Her fingers had started to circle her clitoris, making her body arch against her hand.

“I would love to do that right now. That and other things.”

She moaned out again, wanting him to hear her. “I agree about the other things, although I might have different things in mind.” Her hips were rocking against her hand in a steady rhythm now, tension slowly building inside of her.

“What things do you have in mind?” He sounded slightly breathless.

“Bill, are you touching yourself?”

“Frak, yes.”

The thought sent a surge of excitement through her. She gasped when she let her fingers slide into herself yet again.

“And that’s what I want to do, Bill. To frak you, to let you frak me. But before, I want to taste you, touch you.”

Talking became harder with each thrust of her fingers, but she wanted him to feel it too, to share this moment with him. She wanted him to know how much she desired him, how much she longed for his touch.

“Next time when we’re together I want to suck your cock. Slowly. I want to start with letting my tongue travel along your thick length, up and down, again and again. And only when I feel your hands cradling my head tremble, then I’ll take it into my mouth, going down on you as deeply as I can.”

“Yes, Laura. Yes.” He groaned out, the sound music to Laura’s ears.

“Can you feel it, Bill? Feel how I slowly raise my head until only the very tip of your cock is buried in my mouth any longer? How I let my tongue trail around it? How I suck at it before going down onto you again?”

“Frak, yessss…” The last word was barely more than a mere hiss, and she knew he had found his release.

Her own fingers that had all but stilled while talking Bill through this took up a nearly frantic pace. She listened to Bill who was still trying to catch his breath, and the thought of him being sweaty, a hand on his spent cock, having come just because of her, for her, was enough to quickly send her over the edge as well. It was his name on her lips when colours exploded behind her tightly closed eyes. Her hand only gradually stilled while she rode out her orgasm. It took her a while to even notice that Bill was softly talking to her.

“That’s good. Let it go, Laura. Let it all go.”

When the last waves had ebbed away, she let out a content sigh. “Thank you,” she said, barely recognizing her own hoarse voice.

Bill laughed out quietly. “I’ve got to thank you.”

“Well, if you think so. You can always thank me in person when we’re alone for the next time.”

“You better bet that I will.”

She giggled. “Good that we’re clear on that.”

“Laura?”

“Yes, Bill?”  
“I’m really looking forward to the day tomorrow.”

“Me, too. Sleep tight.”

“You, too.”

When she hung up, she didn’t even bother with dressing again. Lying on her side, she just revelled in the feeling of happiness which had been missing in her life for far too long. It didn’t take long, and she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It hadn’t been that much of a catastrophe. It could have been worse. Laura buried her head in her hands. As if telling herself that nothing was as bad as it looked made anything better. Maybe she should have seen it coming, although knowing herself, she would still have done the same. She snuggled deeper into Bill who sat behind her, enveloping her in his arms, his hands stroking up and down her sides.

“Stop worrying, Laura.”

“I can’t.”

“He’ll calm down, and next time you see him he’ll have all forgotten about it.”

“Your son hates me. Okay, that’s something ridiculous to say, but he isn’t comfortable around me. I should have never suggested that we all go together. It was way too early. We should have waited with something like this for a month, a year, hell, a decade most probably.”

“So you still want to see me in a decade from now? I like the thought.”

Laura sighed, closing her eyes when Bill’s hands wandered up, shoving her slightly upright before he started to massage the tension out of her shoulders. It shouldn’t feel so right, she thought. Not after such short a time. Although, even the thought of being with Bill for a long time to come felt natural.

“If you promise to give me regular backrubs, it might be something I’ll consider.”

“I think I can live with that condition.” He hit a particular tense spot, causing Laura to groan out. “Although, I have to say you’re kinda easy to please.”

“Hah, that only shows what you don’t know.”

He placed a soft kiss into her hair. “I’m willing to learn what there is to know. Anyway, Zak doesn’t really dislike you. It’s that Lee like you too much.”

“Huh?” She turned her head, looking at him. “Explain.”

He halted his ministrations, pulled her back to his chest again. She let his presence soothe her, waited for him to start speaking. Still, her thoughts wandered back to hat had transpired earlier, it was an endless loop she just couldn’t stop.

At first, it had seemed they all would have a good day together. The boys had been in good spirit, as had been Bill and she. They had tried out several rides, Bill and she had taking turns to wait with Zak when it had been a ride that he was too young to take. It had been her turn to wait with Zak when he had complained for another time that he wasn’t allowed to take a particular ride. Laura had tried to explain to him that he was too young, not tall enough. Told him he would have to wait another two years until he was Lee’s age. She had put a comforting arm around him, waving at Bill and Lee when they came back from their latest adventure. It was then that Zak had withdrawn from her, shouting at the top of his lungs that she wasn’t his mother, that he wanted his mother. He had even tried to run away, only to be captured by Bill quickly. The afternoon had been ruined though, and when Zak hadn’t wanted to quiet down, Laura bid her goodbye, taking a cab back home.

Bill had come to her apartment only an hour ago, after he had brought the boys back home.

“Zak is jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Of the way Lee and you are getting along with each other.”

“I treated them both the same way, Bill.” If she had learned one thing in her years as a teacher, it was that one would always like some children better than others, but that one could never let it show.

“I know you did. But Zak is used to be the centre of attention. Where Lee is usually rather quiet, Zak is a whirlwind, a sunshine. He knows how to charm people; he’s like his mother in this regard.” He let out a sigh. “And now, from one moment to the other, there is someone who has Lee opening up. Someone who actually pays close attention to what Lee does. Zak felt he wasn’t the centre of your attention anymore. He didn’t like it. That’s all.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I do. On our way back home, I asked Zak what was troubling him so much.”

“And?”

“And he said, ‘She was waving at Lee.’”

Laura let out a laugh of sheer disbelieve. “I’ve got no idea what to say to this.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just believe me that all the boys need is some time to get used to the situation.”

Laura’s heart began to beat faster when a question began to form in her mind, a question that refused to be denied. She disentangled from Bill so that she could look at him. He watched her, curiosity in his eyes.

“Everything okay, Laura?”

“Yes, but… what is ‘the situation’, anyway?”

“The situation?”

“Yes, you just said that the boys will have to get used to the situation. So what kind of situation are we talking about?” Laura nearly took the question back, disgusted with herself. She was a strong woman, she didn’t need a man in her life. Laura Roslin didn’t ask men about their intentions. No, she acted composed, aloof whatever life threw at her; at least, until she didn’t. She stared hard at Bill as if it would help her to determine what it was about him that had him breaching all of her defences. She saw nothing out of the ordinary though, just a regular guy nearing his middle age. Not the tallest of the bunch, not the most good looking one either. Yet, something had her spellbound. Maybe it was his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right through her. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was because he saw the real her, wanted to see the real Laura, not the picture she wanted the public to see.

“We’re talking about ‘us’, Laura,” he finally offered in the calm unhurried way of his. “I don’t have much money, and most of it goes to my ex-wife and my sons. I have a job that keeps me off Caprica for most of the year. But granted that this is what you want as well, I want to spend the time I have on Caprica with you. I know we only know each other for a very short time but…” He shrugged.

“But it feels like it’s been much longer. It feels natural?” Laura completed for him.

“Yes, it does.”

“Well, then I better try to get on Zak’s good side.”

Bill laughed. “Don’t worry. Next time you see him, he’ll have forgotten everything about the chaos he has caused. Another way he resembles Carolanne.”

“Is this actually a good or bad thing?”

“Depends on the situation, wouldn’t you say? But I’m sure he’ll have you seduced with his charms before you’ll even know it.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’m kinda smitten with Lee as well.”

Bill looked at her, eyebrow raised. “Laura Roslin, do you want to tell me you’re into younger men?”

He looked so serious it made her giggle. “Truth to be told, Mr. Adama, I rather like my men experienced.”

“Experienced in what?”  
“Well,…” she smiled at him. “What about you? Do you have any special experiences? Something you are particularly good at?”

“You better bet I have,” he nearly growled out.

Before she had the time to formulate a response, he had turned her on his chest, shutting her off with a kiss.

*~*

Laura hadn’t expected them to throw her a party. When she entered the office on her last day, her mind was all set on cleaning out her desk. Instead, Richard’s secretary caught her as soon as she was through the door, ushering her into their conference room. The room was packed, a cacophony of voices starting the instant she was in sight. It took Laura a moment to realise that this was indeed a surprise party for her and not a sign of the latest catastrophe. Not that she really would have bothered. People smiled at her. She was led to a table that was laden with all kinds of cakes and sweets.

“Coffee or something stronger?” Richard’s secretary who hadn’t left her side asked.

“Coffee, please. Thank you.” Soon, Laura was handed a steamy cup. She looked around herself, at the smiling faces when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find it was Wally.

“Wally! What are you doing here?”

He warmly smiled at her. “You didn’t think I’d miss this fun, did you?”

She looked around the room. “I can’t believe this. I really had no idea.”

“That’s how it should be.”

“Whose idea was it?”

“I think it was one of your assistants, Dave, if I’m not mistaken. He said it was hell to work for you, but that he loves you dearly and wasn’t ready to let you go without one hell of a party.”

Laura didn’t have a chance to reply as the room quieted down with the entry of Richard. For all the world to see, he smiled at her; a warm smile that was as false as any she had ever seen on him. He approached her, enfolding her in a gentle hug. He was a good actor, but Laura knew this was only fake, knew this display of affection wasn’t because he wished her well. No, this was all part of the Richard Adar Show. Pulling away, he flashed her another smile before facing their rapt audience.

“Well, there would be so much to say, but I’ll try to make it short. What will be a great gain for Caprica’s school system is a huge loss for us. In the few months Laura was with us, she didn’t only achieve that we were always organized and ahead of the chaos; no, she was also the heart and soul of this office. I honestly don’t know what we’ll do without her. Before I let her unpack her gifts, though, I wanted to wish her,” he turned to her. “I wanted to wish you all the best for your future. I hope the path you chose will lead you to fulfilment and happiness.” His mouth was smiling, his eyes were not. In the time she had known him, she had heard a lot of crap leaving his mouth, but this time, he had surpassed himself with this load of insincerity. She would have applauded him for his acting skills if it wasn’t for a room full of people who thought that nothing was amiss. So instead she smiled, as warm, sweet and false as she could.

“Thank you, Richard. Thank you, all. The decision to leave hadn’t been an easy one, but teaching is my calling. It’s what I’m really good at, it’s what I long to do. Nonetheless, I’ll miss each and everyone of you, and who knows, maybe I’ll see some of you again. I knew that I’d like that. But let’s have some of this delicious looking cake now, before I’ll get misty-eyed for sure.” There was a round of applause and people smiled at her. She kept her own firmly in place. By the gods, since when was she that good in sporting crap? Maybe she would have made a good politician as well. Richard opened his mouth but what ever he had wanted to say was interrupted by Wally who took her arm.

“So, do you want to take a look at your gifts now?”

She gave him a bright, true smile. “I’d love to.” Not even glancing back at Richard, she let Wally guide her to a small table with a bunch of wrapped gifts. Sitting down on a nearby chair, she opened the gifts Wally handed her. There were lots of gifts that were totally unsurprising: rulers, expensive pencils, notebooks, all for her teaching. There were some that touched her: photographs from her and various staff members, from one occasion or the other. Then, there was one that had her seething, although she didn’t let it show.

“Do you like it?” Richard asked. He appeared by her side, smiling at her and Wally.

“It’s from you, isn’t it?” she held up the book to him.

“But of course. I know how much you like books, and I’ve been told it’s a hit in the bestseller lists.”

She nodded. “Yes, I heard the same. How… thoughtful.”

“Oh, never mind,” he waved his hand in a way that showed he thought he was making a grand gesture. “You know it’s about a woman who has a heated affair with her boss, standing by his side through many decades, and that although he is married. It’s supposed to be quite touching.”

“I can imagine.”

“I don’t know, Richard,” Wally said laughing. “Laura doesn’t seem to be the type for romance novels, and not the type for affairs with married men either.”

“Well, one never knows, and don’t they say silent waters run deep?” Richard’s laughter angered Laura even more. This was beyond childish, a cheap move she hadn’t thought him capable of.

“Gentlemen, I can assure you that this deep water doesn’t have any interest in married men and is in a healthy relationship.” It felt good to say it, good to hear the words spoken out loud. For the first time, it really dawned on Laura that it was the truth, that she was in fact in a relationship. Yes, she known it before, yet she had not. She would have laughed at her sudden epiphany but the stunned looks on Wally’s and Richard’s face helped her keeping it at bay. Wally was the first to regain his composure.

“I guess that means congratulations are in order.” The smile he gave wasn’t free of a certain wistfulness, and she felt sorry for him. Yes, she really felt sorry for him, but this was something he had to come over by himself. Somehow she had a talent for hurting those that seemed to like her. She hoped she wouldn’t involuntarily hurt Bill. Not him. Please. The gods knew she didn’t want to, but she hadn’t intended to hurt Wally either.

“Thanks, Wally,” she offered in reply, giving him a smile that she hoped told him that she had feelings for him, albeit not the ones he was looking for.

“I hope he makes you happy, Laura. And if I ever hear that he doesn’t…” It was a feeble joke, but she still smiled at him, patting his arm.

“Who is it?” Leave it to Richard to ask for details, he had no business of knowing.

“No one you two know.”

“Ah, I see. What does he do for a living?” Richard’s eyes were resting on her, fastening on hers like he was a shark that had smelled blood. Laura looked from him to Wally and back. There they were, her two big mistakes, staring at her, radiating different levels of hurt and anger. She hadn’t wanted any of this to happen, yet no one could change the past. But she could see clearly now that leaving had been her only choice. Sooner or later, she would have suffocated in this surrounding.

“He’s got a good job, thanks for asking.”

Richard was about to speak again, but she didn’t let him, smiling her sweetest smile. “If you two will excuse me, please. Dave just indicated that he wanted to speak with me.” It was a lie, but her former assistant would forgive her.

Getting up, she walked over to him, starting to speak about the first thing that came to her mind. If it was the weather, who cared? Everything better than being interviewed by two ex-lovers. After an hour, the party slowly dwindled down, giving Laura the chance to slip away to finally clean out her desk for good.

She couldn’t say that she was really surprised when the door behind her opened and closed. She didn’t bother to turn around.

“Richard. I almost expected you.”

“You did? Well, here I am.”

“Yeah, here you are. You couldn’t have surprised me in a good way for once, could you?”

“What do you mean with this?”

By Laura’s estimation, he was standing less than two feet away from her by now. She sighed. “Where to begin? I would have liked to hear you give a sincere speech; I would have liked a thoughtful gift; I would have liked if you hadn’t followed me here. But that all would have been too much to ask, I guess.”

His hands touched her hips. She swirled around, pushing him away, raising her hands. “Don’t touch me.”

He snorted. “Someone’s in quite the mood, I see. So, what was all this talk abut this new lover of yours? It was nicely placed, though. Got to admit that. Wally truly believed you. You had to crash his hopes again, hadn’t you?”

“Tell me, Richard, whom did you frak lately?”

“What the heck, Laura?”

“What? You’re not going to answer me? Could it be that you think it’s none of my business? Well, it’s not, and truth to be told, I’m not interested in your private life. At all. Why don’t you do show the same courtesy?”

“He’s not even real, is he?”

“You didn’t even listen to what I just said, did you?”

“Does he come with batteries? I’ve heard those are the longest lasting relationships in a woman’s life.”

She didn’t slap him, but it was a close thing. “Do yourself a favour, Richard, and try to get a grip. It’s unbecoming for a man of your age and status to behave like a spoiled brat.”

He wanted to speak, but she raised her hand. “Don’t, just don’t. This doesn’t have to end ugly. Let’s call it quits. I wish you a good life, you wish me a good one, and that was it.”

For a moment, she thought he would relent, though when his eyes narrowed, she knew he wasn’t about to let it be.

“You know, you seem rather tense, come to think of it, maybe I should have gotten you a fresh pair of batteries instead of a book.”

It was such a cheap blow that Laura didn’t even feel the need to reply. She concentrated on retrieving the last few articles she would take with her, all the while ignoring Richard who refused to leave. When she had everything, she took her bag, ready to leave. Richard was blocking her path, so she stopped in front of him, waiting for him to let her pass. He didn’t.

“If you could…”

“Laura, I’m sorry. Look, I don’t want to see you leave. It doesn’t have to end this way.”

“Oh yes, it has to. Richard, believe me, it’s for the best for both of us.”

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers, a stricken look on his face that all too quickly was replaced by anger again. She felt pity for him. How torn, how confused must he really feel? How could someone who was so composed, so brilliant in his professional life be such a mess when it came to his private life? Well, maybe people could say the same about her, although she wasn’t as brilliant as Richard was. But her private life had been a mess, too, only lately becoming what she wanted it to be. She would like to help Richard, to offer him her hand in friendship, but she couldn’t help him if he didn’t want to help himself. Sad, yes, it was a sad life he was leading. A marriage that held no warmth, some fraks with bodies that were willing, available, and finally a penchant for heels.

She held his gaze until he finally made room for her. “Stay safe,” was all she could offer him.

Outside, she made her rounds, saying her final goodbye to her former colleagues. The only one she couldn’t find was Wally who seemed to have left. She had to admit that she was relieved about it, the argument with Richard having drained her of most of her energy.

Over. It was really over. A new chapter of her life just waiting to be begun.

*~*

Bill was gone for just a week. Only seven meagre days, yet she missed him more than she had thought possible. Her first week of teaching had been what she had wished for, reinforcing loud and clearly that leaving politics had had been the right decision. Being the principal this time around, it came with a lot of additional paperwork, she had to bother with all kinds of demands being thrown at her feet by aggravated parents and the teachers. Still, it only occupied her until the late afternoons; in the evenings at home after grading papers and homework, she couldn’t shake off the thoughts of Bill any longer. While he was up in space, there wasn’t even a possibility to phone him. Yes, she was an independent woman; no, she didn’t need a man to have a fulfilling life, yet the fact remained that she missed him. His voice, the way his face transformed when he smiled, the way it felt when he held her in his arms. She hadn’t ever been in a long-distance relationship before. She hated it. What could she do, though? She wanted Bill, wasn’t willing to sacrifice their relationship to any complication.

A knock at her door shook her out of her reverie. She didn’t expect anyone. She looked down herself. Being alone and having expected it to stay that way, she had put on her oldest most comfortable sweats together with a shirt that clearly had seen better days. Laura contemplated to not open the door but decided to take at least a look. It was Anna, not only looking as if she had come straight from a beauty parlour but carrying a bag as well as a huge smile.

“Thought you might like some company.”  
Laura made room to let Anna pass before closing the door behind them. “What gave you that idea?”

“Truth to be told, you sounded somewhat under the weather when we spoke yesterday. I was sure I’d find you sulking around here.” She walked straight into Laura’s kitchen.

“I’m not sulking.”

“Of course not, hon. But let me tell you, it’s only natural. You haven’t been in a true relationship for too long; so you have forgotten all about feeling lovesick. There might come the day when you’ll be happy to get rid of him for a while, but let me tell you you’re far from it yet.” She started to unpack her bag, revealing Tauron take out.

“I’m not…”

“Lovesick? But of course, not. By the way, I brought movies as well. You can choose between some dramatic classics and some comedies. And if that still isn’t enough, I brought Ambrosia, too. It’s time to celebrate.”

“Celebrate? What would you like to celebrate?” Laura was confused, though in a good way. Anna could be a whirlwind, but she wouldn’t want her to be any different.

“I’d thought we celebrate my break-up with Ben.” Although she was still smiling there were tears shining in her eyes. Walking over to her, Laura put her arms around her best friend. So, this was why she had dressed up. A coping mechanism. “What happened?”

Anna relaxed into her embrace, a sob escaping her before she got a grip on herself. “What do you think? I caught him in bed with another woman.”

Laura growled. “That slimy bastard.”

“Yeah, he’s such a frak-weasel. I mean, I always knew it, still…” She eased out of Laura’s embrace, turning to the cupboard to retrieve two plates. “But it’s one thing to know someone is bad for you, but quite another to draw the line, isn’t it?” She arranged the food on the plates.

“Yeah, it is, but when it comes to matters of the heart… anyway, it will surely take a while, but in the end, you’ll be happy to be rid of him.” She took the plates from Anna, and together they walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

“You know, sometimes I really hoped this thing between Ben and me would work out. I knew better, still I couldn’t keep my hands off him. I guess I needed the visual proof.”

Laura snorted. “Oh yes, visual proof always helps.”

Anna eyed her curiously. “Was this was helped you breaking up with Richard? Visual proof?”

Laura had a hard time to keep a straight face. “Yes, more proof than I could handle.”

“That slimy bastard,” Anna repeated Laura’s sentiment from before, both breaking into laughter. Anna leaned her head onto Laura’s shoulder.

“One day, you have to tell me your secret.”

“My secret?”

“Yeah, how did you manage to find such a nice man for yourself. Bill might not be my type, but you two somehow seem to fit together. He is good for you. You know that he’s in love with you, don’t you? It was written all over his face when we had dinner together last week.”

“I know, Anna, and as scary as it is, I feel the same way about him. And you know that I didn’t find him, but that we met by pure coincidence.”

Anna sighed. “So, that means I have to sit back and wait for a miracle to happen? Nice. Ah well, right now, I’m more into wanting to see all men dead anyway. And hey, love might be a scary thing, but in your case, maybe totally worth it. Or better said, I have the feeling that it will be totally worth it.” She sat up straight, smiling at Laura, despite her obvious pain.

“So say we all,” Laura whispered.

“Yeah, so say we all. What about eating as long as the food is still edible? And even more important, which movie would you like to watch?”

“Hmm, let’s go with some old-fashioned tragedy. I’ll go and get some hankies.”

“Thanks. By the way, I was visiting Monica again, and Richard gave me a package, said you forgot something in the office. I left the package in my bag on the kitchen counter.”

“Thanks. I’ll go and have a look.” What the frak was that supposed to mean? She was fairly sure that she hadn’t forgotten anything when she left. She found the package just where Anna had said it would be. It was small, not very heavy either. She opened it with trepidation. Batteries! The package contained fresh batteries. Frak Richard Adar! She would get him for this.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura had known that it was inevitable, had known that one day Bill’s and her wills would clash. They both could be stubborn with the best of them. Though she wouldn’t have thought it would be about something that insubstantial, something blown completely out of proportion. She knew this fight was only a cover for something else, but she would be damned if she had an idea what it was.

“I told you it was perfectly fine with me to watch this movie. I don’t need to go to the festival.”

“But you want to, so why don’t you just say so?”

“Bill, what the frak has gotten into you? We’re having the same stupid discussion, which is running around in circles, by the way, for ten minutes now.”

She was standing in front of him while he was sitting on her couch, not even really looking at her.

“Nothing. I’d just appreciate it if you’d state clearly what you want.”

She raised her hands in frustration. “Right now, I only want this madness to end. How about you tell me what this is really about, and then we can go on with a hopefully nice evening?”

“It’s nothing. If we start now we can just make it to the festival in time.”

“I don’t want to go to the frakking festival. Gods, Bill. You know what? I’ll give you three options now, and I ask you to listen really closely. You can stop sulking now which I’d find really nice, you can go and cool down somewhere else, or – my preferred option – you finally tell me what is going on.”

For a long moment, Bill didn’t even give an indication that he had heard her, but finally, his gaze met hers. Although he was outwardly calm, she could see intense anger burning in his eyes.

“I’ve been browsing the newspapers, looking for apartments.”

She growled in frustration. “That’s mighty nice. I didn’t even know you wanted to move, but what in the name of the twelve colonies does this have to do with us?”

“I thought I look for an apartment for the two of us.” He was watching her closely.

Laura blinked in surprise, trying to digest the information. They were only seeing each other for a month. This was a big step, something she hadn’t thought of herself. She knew she wanted their relationship to last, but she hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. “This comes… quite sudden. I’m surprised. But how did this get you into such an abysmal mood?”

“My apartment was always meant to be temporary, a place to crash down in the evenings after my divorce.”

Laura sighed. Obviously, Bill was taking his own sweet time to get to the core of the matter. “So?”

“You were talking about moving, too. I thought maybe we could look for a nice place together? I mean, we wanted a future together, didn’t we?”

“Wanted?” Laura sat down on an armchair opposite of him, her legs suddenly feeling wobbly. “What happened? Are you actually here to break up with me?”

“No.” Typically Bill. Just not waste any words.

“What is it then? Talk to me, Bill. I don’t understand a thing here.”

He looked up at her from his position on the couch. “I learned something I hadn’t expected. Something that gives me pause.”

“Pause? What is it?” An icy chill ran over Laura’s back. No matter what he thought he had learned she wouldn’t like it.

“Laura, did you have an affair with your former boss?”

She could feel the colour drain from her face. She didn’t even know what was worse: that Bill knew about Richard, or the seemingly unaffected tone of his voice. Gone was the warmth that usually tinged his voice when he spoke to her.

“Why do you ask?”

“Did you, or did you not?”

Laura took a deep breath, steadying herself for whatever was to follow. “Yes, I had. How did you learn about this?”

He was disappointed. She saw it in the way his eyes clouded. But that wasn’t all. He was angry.  
“I met him on my way up here.”

“Richard?”

“Yes. I don’t know if he waited for me, or wanted to see you. Whatever.”

Laura shook her head, not quite believing what she was hearing. Her hands balled into fists.

“What did he tell you?”

Bill got up, pacing the room until he came to rest in front of the windows, his back turned to her. “He likes to chat. Told me I should reconsider being with you.”

Angry tears formed in Laura’s eyes. This mother frakking weasel. How low? How low could Richard still sink? He couldn’t just let her be. He had to try to ruin the best thing that had happened to her in years.

“Did he say anything else?” She knew he did, but she wanted to hear it from Bill.

Bill turned to her, his gaze nearly burning her with its intensity. “He said you don’t have any qualms about sleeping with married men. And not to sleep with two different men within just a few days either.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“It’s true, isn’t it? It’s all true.”

She wished she could give him a different answer, but she wouldn’t lie. No matter the outcome, she wouldn’t lie to him. She was afraid to see his reaction, terrified of his judgement, but she owed him the truth. “Yes.”

He stood stock still, only the muscles in his jaw working. Like hypnotized, Laura looked how they clenched and relaxed. “I see.”

“You see what?”

“Didn’t it matter to you?”

She took a shaky breath. “Did what matter to me?”

“That he’s married?”

This was too much. No, she couldn’t bear it. She shook her head. “Sorry, but I don’t think this is any of your business. You don’t hear me interrogating you about your past either.”

He made a step into her direction, his voice deep the words coming out as nearly a growl. “Not my business, I see. What is my business then, if I may ask?”

“Bill, stop it. This discussion can’t lead to anything good.” She was so close to snapping, trying desperately to reign in her feelings.

“Marriage vows mean something, Laura.”

“I think it might be the best if you go now.”

“If that’s what you want.” He made another step toward her.

“It’s not. But I won’t stand here, listening to you while you basically call me a cheap whore.”

“I don’t call you a cheap whore,” he growled. “I never thought you are one. Butdid you know that Carolanne cheated on me? It seems that, in the end, she could hardly wait for me to go on another mission so that she could frak yet another guy. I have no sympathy for people who break their wedding vows, and neither for people who help them breaking them. A marriage is hard work, there are bound to be hard times. But there’s no justification for adultery.”

She started to shiver under the onslaught of his words, fresh anger threatening to break through the surface.

“What do you know, Bill? What gives you the right to judge me? Is it all it takes? A hateful speech of an ex-lover, and you are convinced I’m just another slut? I’m sorry you’re hurt. I’m sorry your ex-wife hurt you. But I’m not her.”

“Who are you then? Who is Laura Roslin?”

“I’m sorry if you can’t see it for yourself. I thought you would build your opinion on what you’ve seen yourself. Just for your information, when I met Richard my mother had barely died. With my whole family dead, I was in a bad place, a very bad place.” She closed the remaining distance between them, her hand reaching out without conscious thought, pushing against his chest with her palm turned upward. “Do you know how it feels when your whole family is dead? When it’s only you left? I said no to Richard, time and again. But he just didn’t listen, he knew I was weak. He knew I was desperate to feel.” She hit his chest, but he didn’t move, didn’t say anything. “All I wanted was to feel anything else than pain. I’m not proud of what I’ve done but I refuse to feel bad about it either. Mr. Mayor uses to frak everything with a skirt. Even his wife knows about it. I don’t go around breaking up marriages.” Her voice had risen during her speech, and when she was about to push him another time, he intercepted her hand with one of his own, using the other to pull her in and press her flush against him.

“That’s enough, Laura.” He let go of her hand.

“Because you decide it is? You know what? Go and frak yourself.”

His gaze burned into her, but he didn’t loosen his grip on her. “Would you do this to me? Would you go and frak someone else when times are rough?”

“No, and you should know this, you bastard,” she hissed.

His lips captured hers in a hard, demanding kiss, his teeth biting down on her bottom lip. She hissed from the unexpected pain, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, probing deeply.

Laura wanted to push him away, raised her hands to do so, only to find one of them grasping a fistful of his shirt, the other sneaking up into his hair tugging him impossibly closer. Her grasp on his hair was too tight. He broke their kiss, letting out a yelp, untangling her hands from him with force.

“Would you do this to me, Laura? Would you?” He was searching her eyes for the truth, his gaze a mixture between anger, vulnerability and raw lust. She felt her ire rise to levels she hadn’t known in a long time. She held his gaze, forcing out the words that seemed to burn her throat. “Frak. You.”

Something lit up in his eyes. It made her shiver, but she didn’t even try to back away.

“That’s what I intend to do. To frak you.”

“You bastard. Don’t you even care if I want to?”

“Then tell me to stop.” He took her mouth again, his kiss possessive, bruising. The Gods knew she should stop him, stop this madness, this frenzy. Instead, she gave as good as she got. She tried to free her hands out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let her, accentuating his control of the situation by another bite on her lower lip. When they had to part for breath, his mouth travelled along her neck, nipping, biting, drawing her skin taut between his teeth, increasing the pressure up to the point of pain before soothing the sting with his laving tongue and moving on.

The still functional part of her brain told her to stop him, but it was wrestled into submission by the part of her that was aroused beyond reason. So instead of stopping him, she tilted her head to give him better access. She hardly noticed that Bill let go of her hands, so that his own could travel up her body to fumble with the buttons on her blouse. Hers moved of their own volition now, reaching out blindly for his pants, intend on unclasping his belt.

Bill’s mouth had reached her collarbone, taking another stinging bite. She yelped as much from the pain as from the sensation of cold air hitting her skin when he ripped her blouse, any trace of patience long gone. Any protest she would have voiced died on her lips as his mouth sought out hers again, his tongue penetrating her mouth deeply, his hands shoving her blouse from her shoulders, kneading her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

A world of sensations threatened to overwhelm her, each of his actions inflaming her even more. She wanted to close her eyes, to give herself over to the feeling of his hands and mouth on her skin, but she forced herself to keep them open. He should see the anger in her eyes, should feel it. Her hands wound under his sweater, her nails raking up his bare back, making sure they would leave their marks. It was his turn to hiss. He ended the kiss, stepping back, his eyes meeting hers. He looked almost feral. If she would have to guess, she would say she looked the same. He reached around with his hands, grabbed hers, removed them from under his sweater. Holding them captive, he stepped back in, his mouth latching onto the other side of her neck. He pressed her flush against him, letting her feel his obvious arousal. Her hips started to undulate against his almost instantly, both of them moaning out at the contact.

Bill started to move them, although it hardly registered with Laura. Only when her legs bumped into her small kitchen table, she snapped back to the here and now. Without further ado, Bill lifted her onto it, contemplating her bra, briefly looking up at her before he tore it apart as well. His eyes dared her to protest, but she was too far gone to care. Her body was aching for him to touch her, her nipples, throbbing taut peaks that wanted nothing more than to feel his lips close around them. Her legs clasped around his hips, her heels digging into his ass in an attempt to draw him closer. Friction, she needed friction, the wetness between her thighs soaking her panties by now.

What was she doing here? That wasn’t like her. She had had her share of passionate sex in the past, loved it even, but this? This was madness in capital letters? When had any coherent thought been replaced by burning need? And she needed him. Now. Needed him, or she would end up crazy.

None too gently, he pushed her backward so that she had to brace herself on her elbows. Leaning forward, he bit the side of her left breast, cupping the other with his hands when his mouth latched onto her nipple, stroked the aching bud with this tongue, grazing it with his teeth before he finally sucked on it. The hand on her other breast rolled the nipple it found there between thumb and forefinger. Laura’s head fell back, her moans ringing loudly through her apartment. It wasn’t long before the throbbing between her legs intensified to a point where it was nearly painful. She began to squirm on the table, her feet restlessly travelling up and down Bill’s legs, trying to pull him impossibly closer, only to end up frustrated when the table hindered any success. By all means, she should get up, tell him what a frakking idiot he was and throw him out. She couldn’t do it, though. Not now, maybe never, but especially not now. If she didn’t feel him inside her soon, she was sure she would burst. Deciding on another course of action, she lifted one arm, balancing herself carefully before trying to push Bill away. That he bit down sharply on her nipple in protest was a small price to pay.

Finally free, she hooked her fingers in the collar of his sweater, pulling herself upright while dragging him close in the process. Their faces were just mere inches from each other, and this time, it was her slanting her mouth against his, drawing his bottom lip with her teeth, biting down on it. She withdrew slightly, locking her gaze with his. “Frak me now or frak off.”

“How would the lady like it?” he snarled. “Slow and gentle?”

Her free hand wound into his hair, tugging so hard she was sure it must be painful for him. “Frak slow. Frak gentle.”

He grinned, and for a moment, she saw Bill behind this mask of anger. She asked herself what he saw while looking at her right now, but the thought was wiped away when both of his hands went down to her jeans, unbuttoning them and yanking them forcefully down her legs. She assisted him as good as she could, lifting her bottom so that it slid easier around her hips. Laura wanted to do the same to get out of her flimsy excuse for panties; panties she had worn because she had known he would be back today, though the dangerous glint in his eyes stopped her. Taking hold of the tiny strap on her right hip that held them together, he didn’t even need much force and they came apart. He pulled at them ever so slowly, the damp cloth sliding along her wet folds, causing her to moan out. All the while, his gaze never left hers, letting her see his hunger, raw desire that wouldn’t be denied. Holding her panties in his hand, he looked down at them, a smile tugging at his mouth.

“Nice.” He threw them to the ground, reached for his belt. Slipping out of his shoes first, he discarded the pants along with his boxer shorts. It took him less than a minute, and reaching for her, he pushed her down again with one hand while pulling her closer with the other one. Positioning himself at her entrance, he gave her a moment to anticipate what would come next, only to enter her in one swift motion. Her hips arched off the table from the pleasure that was bordering on pain when he hit bottom. Still, her legs wound around his hips in an attempt to get him even deeper into her. Madness. This was sheer madness. He started to thrust into her welcoming body, hard and fast just like she wanted it, needed it just now. One of his hands grabbed her hip to hold her in place, her arms reached up, her fingers clasped around the edge of the table for the same purpose. Her throat soon felt raw from crying out her pleasure, crying out her pain, although both seemed to be the same at the moment. Each thrust brought her nearer to the edge, yet she was unable to cross it, the angle, delicious as it was, not giving her the friction she needed. Unable to do something about it if she wanted to hold herself in place, she cried out her frustration. Bill wouldn’t last much longer, she could see it in his face, felt it in the way he thrust even faster and less rhythmic into her by now. She closed her eyes, resigning herself to the fact that he would finish before her. Bill’s hand that had been stroking her breast left its place, coming to rest between her thighs, the thumb searching and finding her clitoris.

“Yesssss!” This was what she needed; the way the pad of his thumb circled around her swollen, aching nub sent her to the brink of oblivion with light-speed.

She didn’t know she had spoken aloud, but Bill’s breathless chuckle made her open her eyes.

“Come for me, Laura. Now.” It was a challenge, a command, one she couldn’t help but obey. His thumb applying more pressure, a final hard thrust and her climax washed over her. Her back arched up while spasms of intense pleasure threw her into oblivion. For some moments, she forgot who she was, with whom she was, everything. Feel, she could only feel. When she slowly came down, she opened the eyes she hadn’t realised she had closed. Bill was looking down at her, his expression softened into one of concern. His one hand was still holding her hip, the other rubbing sticky circles on her stomach. She hadn’t even realised that he had reached orgasm as well. He pulled out of her slowly. Her arms let go of the table’s edge, and sitting up, she flexed her aching fingers. He pulled her nearer, putting his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

“I’m sorry, Laura.” Now that the anger had left him, he sounded nearly defeated.

“You should be.” Her words were harsh, her voice was not. She wrapped her arms around him, bathing in the warmth he radiated. When her sweaty skin cooled down, she sighed. “As nice as it is here, we should probably move. Or do you feel like arguing again?”

“No.” He lifted her easily, carrying her into her bedroom. They had hardly snuggled under the comforter when he spooned her from behind, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. They should probably have taken a shower first, but Laura felt too drained to care. They should probably talk about what happened, too, a nice frak not making up for a nasty argument, but not right now. Not right frakking now. She yawned, and she might even have fallen asleep for a short while, when she jerked awake as he started to speak in quiet words.

“She betrayed me with another married man.”

Laura tensed in his arms. Did she really want to hear this, was she up for this kind of discussion? He, like her, was broken, had been broken by life. Would hearing what had shaped the man lying behind her, help her to understand him better or would it make them drift apart? She was afraid. Gods, she wasn’t used to this level of intimacy in a relationship. But didn’t she owe him to listen? Didn’t they have to learn to listen to each other?

“Carolanne,” she said when nothing was forthcoming.

“Yeah, it was with a good friend of mine. I came home early from a mission, wanted to surprise her. But it was I who was surprised in the end.”

Laura put her hands onto his, interlacing their fingers.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Thing is I never saw it coming. I knew we weren’t exactly poster children for marriage, I know we had problems but still… I’d never have expected this.”

“Maybe that’s because you’d never do such a thing.”

“No, I wouldn’t. I’d never take a marriage vow lightly, or a relationship for that matter.”

“I know.” And it was true. She knew that Bill spoke that truth, that he was a man of honour. It was a comforting thought.

“Laura?” He placed a light kiss onto her shoulder, sending a shiver down her back.

“Yes?”

“I couldn’t bear this again. To love someone with all my heart only to find her in another’s arms. It’s a fact that I’m away for most of the year, it’s a fact that I’m not the easiest person to live with, but that doesn’t mean that I’m willing to let anyone make a fool of me again.”

It stung. Even the simple notion that Laura might be capable of betraying him hurt. She could understand where he was coming from, yet everything in her screamed to protest. She turned in his embrace until their faces were only mere inches apart. Her breath caught at the look of vulnerability on Bill’s face. She reached up, letting her fingers trace the contours of his face.

“I’m not Carolanne, Bill.” Her voice was soft, and she hoped he could see in her eyes that she was speaking the truth. “I’m not a saint either, but this is something I wouldn’t do to you. What Carolanne did is not a way to deal with problems, and it’s surely not my way.”

“Richard Adar is married, too. I don’t want to judge you, Laura, but it was a blow into my guts. It just hit too close to home.”

She bit her lip. “What do you want me to say? I told you everything there was to tell. It’s up to you to believe me or not.”

“I do. And I’m sorry for the way I reacted.” His hand wandered up to her shoulder, his thumb caressing her skin lightly.

She just nodded. What could she say anyway? She couldn’t change what she had done. They couldn’t take back what they had said to each other. He had apologized, she had accepted. All they could do now was to move forward, to move past the still fresh, lingering hurt. She smiled at him as a sudden thought entered her mind.

“What about you, though? You never told me about your scandalous past?”

“What makes you think that I have one?” He sounded amused.

“Hello? Former viper pilot here. I know the rumours as well as everyone else. So, how many hearts did you break during your wild days?”

The way his face transformed into an impassive mask told her everything she needed to know. She chuckled, leaning forward to place a light kiss onto his nose. The indignant look that crossed his face had her laugh out. “That many, huh?”

“It’s nothing I’m proud of.”

“See, and it’s the same with me and Richard. I made a bad choice, let him talk me into doing something wrong, but whatever I had with him, it wasn’t a relationship. It’s nothing that could ever compare to what we have here.”

“I like what we have.” He spoke quietly but with conviction.

“As do I.” She leaned in to kiss his nose again, but he was faster, capturing her lips with his. It was a gentle kiss, unhurried, not about passion but about feelings. Bill broke the kiss, withdrawing ever so slightly so that they were still sharing the same breath. His hand wound into her hair, combing through the tangled strands. For what seemed an endless time span, they just looked at each other. Seldom before Laura had felt so vulnerable, naked, her soul completely bare to another human being.

“I love you, Laura.” It was hardly more than a whisper, so that for a moment, she didn’t know if she had heard correctly. When a smile blossomed on his face, she knew that it wasn’t a dream, and her heart skipped a beat. She was overjoyed, she was terrified. She wanted to say it back, wanted to let him know that his feelings were returned, but it had been so long since she has said these words to anyone, so long since she had felt true love for the last time. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she found it in herself to speak out loud.

“Me, too. I love you too, Bill.”

His eyes lit up, his mouth captured hers again for a slow, languid kiss. They only broke apart when the need for air became imminent.

“You know, I was really looking for apartments.”

“So?” Gods, was he about to ask what she thought he would?

“I’d like to have another look together, with you.”

“To help you find a new apartment?” She thought it better to err on the side of caution.

“To find an apartment for you and me.”

“You and me?”

“Yes. Would you like to move in with me?”

Did she want to? Was this a good idea? Did she even care if it was a good idea?

She pulled away from him, using the moment of surprise to force him onto his back, straddling his hips. “I’d love to.” She leaned down to kiss him when another, totally unrelated thought hit her. “Bill? Would you like to go shoe shopping with me tomorrow?"


	14. Chapter 14

“I still don’t think this is a good idea, Laura.“

Taking his arm, Laura led Wally over the parking lot. “I know you don’t, but believe me, it is. And it’s only a dinner between friends.”

“Friends of whom I know no one.”

“You are doing me such a favour, really. And don’t you want to see the bungalow? It’s huge. Living room, bed room, bath, a big kitchen and even some office space for Bill and me, although he calls it a library.” She rolled her eyes. “Though, if you look at the amount of books piled up it’s not even wrong to call it that.”

Wally stopped, placed his hand on Laura’s shoulder and turned her to him. “Laura, I’m really happy for you, please believe me, but I’m only doing this to do you a favour. I mean, does your Bill even know that we…”

Leave it to Wally to point out what could amount to a problem but hopefully wouldn’t. She gently squeezed his arm.

“No, he doesn’t, and I’d be thankful if we don’t mention it. But look, you’re my friend, and I’m happy that you’re here. I need you. I really do. I wouldn’t know how to survive the evening otherwise.”

As she had hoped, it made Wally laugh. “You’re a charmer. You should have stayed with politics. You could have made quite the career.”

It was Laura’s turn to laugh. “No, thank you. But honestly, you have no idea. It’s not that I don’t like Bill’s friend. He’s an honourable man, and his fiancée is quite charming, but… well, let’s say there wasn’t anything we couldn’t actually agree on.”

“That bad, huh?” They started to move again.

“Worse. And then some.”

She hadn’t lied; Saul Tigh was an honourable man, a man that suited Bill incredibly well as a friend. They had the same professional background, shared the same morals and beliefs. But where Bill was willing to bend, to accept another opinion even if it wasn’t his own, Saul wasn’t. Other opinions were frowned upon, especially when it came from someone who had no dealings with the military. She only had the pleasure to meet him thrice yet, but each time, he had evoked the urge in her to strangle him and be done with it. And it wasn’t even a case of a thin line between anger and passion. No, Saul Tigh was someone she’d rather see leaving than coming. And if she heard him calling her ‘little Miss Schoolteacher” again, even behind her back to Bill…

“Calm down.”

“Pardon me?”

“You look like you’re about to kill someone.”

“Not someone, Saul Tigh. But you’ll get to see him for yourself soon.”

“Why, thank you.” Wally’s dry humour made her laugh out in spite of herself.

Laura eyed Wally from the side. In the last few months, she had met with him a few times, each time on neutral ground. Slowly, the friendship she had hoped for had started to bloom. She knew that Wally still was single, could feel that he wasn’t completely over her, but he was slowly coming around, and who knew…? It would be the first time he’d actually meet Bill, though, and Laura hoped the men would get along. They could hardly be much more different. Wally – tall, open, used to talk his way through life; Bill rather sturdy, silent and relied on actions rather than words to get his pint across. But she would find out soon enough.

“Hey, we won’t be alone. We’ll still have Anna on our side.”

“Anna? Your best friend? You didn’t mention that she’d come as well.”

“I didn’t? Well, I thought it would make for a round number. Saul and Emma, you and Anna, and Bill and I.”

Wally stopped them in front of the entrance door. “You aren’t trying to set me up, are you?”

No, stupid wasn’t a word to describe Wally. She smiled up at him. “No, I’m not. I always hated it when someone was trying to do that to me, so I would never do that to someone else.”

“Hmmh, I don’t know if I can trust you when you try to look that innocent, but I’ll give you the benefit of a doubt.”

“That’s all I need.” She placed a light kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go and face the music, what do you say?” She opened the door, letting Wally proceed into the hallway. They were greeted by laughter coming from the kitchen.

Passing Wally, she followed the voices which turned out to belong to Bill and Anna. They were looking at something on the kitchen table that Laura couldn’t see as both had their backs to her.

“You sure it isn’t supposed to look like that?” Anna asked.

“Black? No. Laura is going to kill us.”

“Just tell her it was me. She knows about my abysmal cooking skills.”

“I’d seriously consider it, but I promised her to keep an eye on the cake and on you.” His remark earned him a nudge of her elbow into his ribs.

“Well, then I’ll tell her it was your fault all along.”

Laura didn’t know whether to laugh about the two or throw a fit about the cake they had let burn. Ah well, it could have been worse. One of the strongest but also the most wonderful things of the last months had been that Anna and Bill had become friends. The reserve Anna had shown towards Bill had melded the first time he had directed one of his patented larger than life smiles at her, although Anna was still denying it. When time had proven that Bill wasn’t just playing with Laura but that he seemed to be the balance Laura had been missing, she practically adopted him into her family. They were arguing constantly when left alone but always in good jest, respect underlying their dealings with each other. If only Laura could say something similar about her relationship with Saul.

“You better tell me that this is not the chocolate cake that took me over an hour to prepare.”

Two equally guilty faces turned toward her; Anna quickly fixing hers with a smile, Bill’s becoming unreadable.

“I’m sorry, hon. We lost track of time. Bill showed me the model ship he’s working on, and I tried to convince him to donate it to my next charity auction.”

“No way, Anna. It’s not finished, it will take a long time to finish, and I won’t give it to someone who doesn’t really appreciate the effort that went into it.”

“But think of all the good things we could sponsor with the money. Toys for orphans, clothes…”

Laura coughed, waiting until she had Bill’s and Anna’s attention again. “I hate to interrupt you, but you still burned my cake, and don’t you think it’s rude to not even notice Wally.” Looking up at him, Laura saw that he watched them bemused.

Remembering her manners, Anna stepped forward, offering her hand to Wally. “Anna Coulter, nice to meet you. And whatever Laura told you about me, it’s wrong.”

Wally laughed out, looking from Anna to Laura and back. “Wallace Gray, but please call me Wally. And I start to see why the two of you are friends.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Laura nudged him none too gently.

“Oh, only that you two look at one as if you could do nothing wrong, but are in fact all but innocent.”

“So you see what I have to put up with,” Bill chimed in, stepping forward to welcome Wally as well. Laura actually held her breath but Wally never even hinted at what Laura and he had shared, neither in words nor in gestures.

“I can imagine,” was all he said, and the men exchanged a wry grin. They were interrupted by the door bell.

“That would be Saul and Emma,” Laura said. “Bill, could you let them in? Anna, could you show Wally the bungalow if you don’t mind. I’ll try to see what I can do about dessert, never mind that you and Bill don’t deserve any.”

Everyone nodded, and they left her alone in the kitchen, although Anna couldn’t resist adding that everything really had been Bill’s fault which earned her a glare from him. Left on her own devices, Laura breathed out in relieve. So far no catastrophes, at least no major ones, had occurred. Deciding to make a simple pudding out of lack of time to think of anything else, she quickly went to work. It still felt odd, this new life she was living.

Sometimes, she wondered if she would wake up in her old apartment only to find out that everything had just been a dream. Not that her life was particularly simple now, it wasn’t. Being used to living alone, the last five weeks in their bungalow had proven to be challenging. Suddenly, it wasn’t possible to indulge in her every whim anymore. Listening to music while he was still fast asleep, going out without leaving a note, it just wasn’t doable any longer. But it was a small price to pay compared to what she had gained. Having someone to come home to at night, waking up to find Bill lying beside her, one of his hands always unconsciously touching some part of her body, it was something she couldn’t really describe, not even to herself, but it made her feel whole in a way she hadn’t felt before. If it wasn’t for Bill’s job, this life might come as close to prefect as it ever would. Those times he was on a mission, two so far, were hard for both of them. They couldn’t share their days and experiences with each other, couldn’t ask the other for an opinion or turn to him when comfort was needed. Not to mention that life in the military was strenuous, demanding. Whenever Bill came home from a mission, it took him a day or two to come to himself again, to relax, to open his mind to something else than the latest survey data. Once they had gotten into an argument because he was so withdrawn into himself that talking to him had felt like pulling teeth. Never mind that her own job was demanding, tiring and that the largest part of their move had rested on her shoulders as he had been away at that time.

“Something smells burned here,” the voice of Saul Tigh greeted her from behind. There was something about this man that grated her nerves. Laura turned around, sporting what she hoped was a polite smile. Saul was chuckling, eyeing the remnants of the burned cake. Emma was trailing behind him, rolling her eyes at Laura behind his back.

“It’s nice to see you too, Saul. And you, Emma. About the cake, you gotta have to thank Bill for this. He was too busy with his model ship to pay any attention to dessert.”

“I see. And you as a teacher couldn’t herd a few guests and the dishes?”

“Saul,” Emma chided him.

“It’s okay, Em. And just for your information, I wasn’t even in at the time.”

Whatever Saul had been about to say was interrupted by Anna and Wally coming back into the kitchen. Another round of greetings was exchanged while Laura took a last look at the pudding before putting it into the fridge. Turning around, she found Anna in talk with Saul and Emma, while Wally was watching Anna in turn. It made her smile.

“Where’s Bill?” Anna asked Laura some time later. Laura shrugged.

“Said something about pouring drinks,” Saul answered.

“Well, then let’s relocate to the living room. Make yourself comfortable, and I’ll see about the soup.”

Soon, they were busy with dinner, chatting amicably. Laura was more into listening than actively participating, studying the different people assembled at the table. The greatest surprise of the evening was still how well Wally actually fitted in. Not only that he had registered Anna’s good looks and charm, but he was getting along with Bill, too. She would have bet that the two of them had nothing in common, but it turned out hey both loved sailing. However, Laura hardly understood a word of what they were talking about, and so she listened to the rest of the group who were discussing the latest tax increase.

“Since Adar, the Gods may spank this little prick, is in office, taxes on groceries and fuel were raised twice,” Saul said. He obviously had no love lost for Richard.

“But I heard a lot of the money was invested in infrastructure and education,” Emma chimed in.

“Still, darling. This guy won’t bring us anything good. He’s that kind of guy who’s more interested in his own career than the people.” Saul turned to Laura. “How the hell could you help that little prick to win the election?”

“Richard was the better candidate. Hastings was corrupt to his very core and had lost touch with reality a long time ago. Believe me, it was better this way.”

“Sorry, but I’m not convinced. Never mind that this guy is living in a golden palace, or so I’ve heard. Didn’t he marry one of those rich upper class women? One who not only made him rich but gave him the two requisite children?”

“Yes, he did,” Anna chimed in. “He married my cousin six years ago, and yes, they do have two children.”

To his credit, Saul hardly batted an eyelid. “I didn’t mean any disrespect. It only rings suspicious when a poor guy marries the rich girl and makes a career based on her money. Never mind hat there are rumours that Adar fraks everything with a skirt.”

Although still being engrossed in his own conversation, Bill tensed beside her. Laura had trouble to keep her own expression neutral but managed a smile. It was Anna who broke what threatened to be an uncomfortable silence.

“Military officers have to follow a special code of honour, right?”

All eyes fastened on her, even Bill and Wally halted their conversation.

“What do you mean with that?” Saul asked.

“Well, if I wanted to tell you something but didn’t want it to leave these four walls, you as honourable military men wouldn’t go out and dish afterwards, would you?”

Saul’s eyebrow disappeared into his receding hairline. “Must be some juicy gossip. But yeah, you can count on us not to spill it. Right, Bill?”

“Yeah,” was all Bill offered in reply. Laura took his hand and squeezed it, offering a smile which he readily returned. That was the last thing she needed. They hadn’t spoken about her affair with Richard since their argument a few months prior, but Laura imagined it was still a somewhat sore topic with Bill.

“Wally? Emma?” Anna looked from one to the other, content when both nodded at her. “Fine. The following story, unbelievable as it sounds, is true. It had Richard seething, Monica confused, and I’m not ashamed to admit that I was laughing my ass off.”

“Anna, I don’t know if that’s the right story to tell here,” Laura interrupted her.

“Oh come on, Laura. Don’t be a spoilsport,” Saul said.

“He’s right,” Anna agreed. “And come on, the story is funny.”

It was, but not when one was involved in it, even if no one knew. Why was it that Richard popped up like a bad apple again and again? Whenever she thought she had heard the last of him, there he was anew.

“He’s still mayor of Caprica, and if this story spreads…”

“Laura, relax,” Wally said. “Richard might be my friend, but if he had to swallow some humble pie for a change, it can’t have hurt him. You know him.”

“This guy’s your friend?” Saul asked.

“We grew up together.”

If the ground opened now and swallowed them all, Laura wouldn’t have complained. This was not what she had envisioned for this evening. She had wanted to celebrate the beginning of a new life with their friends, not looking back at the ghosts of her past.

“I guess one can hardly blame you for that.” Saul might have thought this humorous, but no one was laughing.

“Believe it or not, Richard’s decent guy, especially for a politician.”

Saul snorted. “If you say so. And what about the rumours of him frakking around?”

Wally shrugged. “I don’t think he’s a saint, but I also think that those rumours are terribly exaggerated. Or what do you say, Laura? You worked closely with him for several months.”

Laura’s mouth opened and closed. When the frak had matters gotten that much out of hand? Before she could gather her wits again, Bill spoke out. “I hardly believe he was frakking anyone in front of Laura.”

Laughter erupted around the table. “But what about this story of yours?” He turned to Anna when the laughter had died down.

“Thank you. I thought you had all forgotten about me. Anyway, some weeks ago, shortly after Laura started teaching again, Monica went to see Richard in the office. Monica’s his wife and my cousin by the way.”

“What does she see in him?” Saul asked.

“Oh, he looks good, and I bet he has tons of charm, hasn’t he?” Emma asked Laura and Anna.

“He can be pretty charming, that’s for sure,” Anna said. “So that day, while she was waiting for him, a package was delivered. His secretary placed it on his desk, leaving Monica alone with it. Mon said she only took a look at the note attached because she was bored. I tell you she would have done it in any case. So she took the note and it read: ‘Dear Richard, here’s another pair for your collection. I hope you like purple, as pink was unfortunately out.’ The note was typed by the way. But tell me, what would you have done if you read such a note, and the package was just in front of you?”

“Opened the package,” Emma offered.

“Waited for Richard in hopes he would open it in front of me,” Wally countered.

Anna smiled. “Well, it seems that is one of the many differences between most men and women. Because Mon did what every insanely curious woman would do: she opened the package.” She stopped for effect, looking around the table.

Laura was not amused. The only way to stop her though was to forbid her to speak or to start acting like a total lunatic, which was out of question. So she sat frozen on her chair, waiting for Anna’s story to reach its climax.

“What was in it?” Emma asked when it became obvious that Anna wouldn’t continue her tale.

“Guess.”

“Hmm, a pair of something in purple… I really have no idea… a set of towels maybe?”

“Nope. Saul?”

“How should I know? Model cars?”

“Nope. Wally?”

“I’ve never known Richard to like anything in pink or purple, and I know nothing of a collection that contains something in one of those colours. But well, what about porcelain cups?”

“Nice try, but nope. So Bill, what do you think? Or did Laura tell you about it?”

Awesome, Anna couldn’t have voiced a better question. Laura didn’t know how but she managed a smile, ignoring Bill’s questioning look.

“No, I didn’t tell him. Who’d believe this story anyway?”

“I hope everyone,” Anna replied. “Bill, what do you say?”

“I don’t have the faintest clue, but if I have to guess… were it boxer shorts?”

Another round of laughter filled the room.

“I don’t even want to imagine this, but no, it weren’t boxer shorts either. What was really in this package was,” Anna looked from one to the other, a smug expression on her face, obviously enjoying the attention.

“Now spill it, girl,” Saul nearly spit out.

“Patience is a virtue, didn’t you know that? Anyway, it was a pair of brand new purple heels, in Richard’s shoe size no less.”

Emma and Saul burst out laughing, Wally choked on a sip of water, while Bill’s head turned toward Laura.

Laura could have happily strangled Anna, although the woman in question didn’t even notice Laura’s ire, being busy slapping Wally’s back who still hadn’t recovered from his coughing fit.

“You aren’t serious, aren’t you?” Emma asked. “I mean who would send a man a pair of heels?”

“I’m completely serious, I can assure you. But Monica was asking herself the same thing. She told me she was fuming when Richard arrived in the office. He tried to downplay it, telling her it surely was some kind of misunderstanding. Obviously then, Monica must have pointed out to him that the thing was addressed to him, and that he was the only Richard in the office. She told me too, that he was as white as a sheet at first but that he became more agitated with the minute.”

“Maybe he had an affair and someone got the shoes for him so that he could give them to his mistress,” Emma suggested.

Anna laughed out. “Nice idea, but no. Or do you know of any woman with shoe size twelve? Only the Gods know where they were bought anyway.”

Laura studiously avoided Bill’s gaze, pretending to follow the discussion intently.

“What happened then?” Bill asked. His voice was calm, almost friendly. Laura doubted that anyone besides her registered his tension. Maybe Saul would have, but he was still busy chocking out laughter after laughter. Anna turned to Bill when he spoke, the twinkle of amusement still lighting her eyes.

“Oh, there was a huge scene. Monica wanted an explanation, Richard couldn’t give one, or better said, didn’t want to give one. Monica had the feeling that he did know what was going on but wasn’t inclined to tell her. She even demanded that he put these things on to see if they fit him, but – surprise, surprise – he refused. He tried to convince her that this was just a childish prank, and in the end, she just gave in, too tired to argue any longer. Not that she believed him, mind you.”

“I wouldn’t have believed him either,” Emma said.

“Who would have?” Anna looked at the men assembled at the table. “Here’s an advice for free. A woman might give in from time to time, but it doesn’t mean that she buys all the crap presented to her.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” Wally remarked dryly. “You know this whole story is puzzling, and Richard didn’t mention it once.”

“I’m not surprised,” Anna said. “If someone sent you heels, and you didn’t want anyone to know why, would you go around and spread the story? No, you would keep it to yourself. But you know what the really mysterious element about all of this is? Monica was so angry that she threw the shoes into the waste bin, stormed out and drove home. It’s not surprising that she couldn’t forget about it, though. After she had cooled down, she called Richard’s secretary, asking if he was free. He wasn’t, that was what she had hoped for anyway. It seems he was out of office for some meeting or the other. So Monica asked the secretary to go into the office and retrieve the package out of the bin for her. Bagging the evidence, you see.” She laughed out, and Laura wasn’t surprised to see Wally watching her, a soft smile on his face. “Anyway, the package was gone. Monica said she had the secretary looking for it in the whole office but it was gone. Later that evening, Mon asked Rich what he had done with the package, and he said he had left it in the bin, where else. So, if anyone can explain this, please enlighten me.”

It was too much. The whole evening became too much. Laura burst out into giggles, which didn’t even want to stop when all eyes were directed to her. She couldn’t believe it. Richard had really bagged the shoes. What she could believe even less was that she could truly picture him in them. Bill gave her a worried look. She tried to shake her head, indicating that everything was all right, but her whole body was shaking with laughter. She buried her head in his shoulder.

“Well, it’s not every day that you hear that your former boss had an incident with high heels,” she heard Saul saying. Well, he was certainly right, although he couldn’t know which incident had started this whole story. Maybe she should just be thankful. If it hadn’t been for Richard and a pair of pink heels, her mind wouldn’t have been free for Bill. Most likely, she would still be working for Richard, would still be frakking with him, more used to things stabbing her in the back while she was lying on top of a desk instead of a comfortable bed. Her giggles slowly subsided. Extricating herself from Bill, she was presented with a mixture of worried and downright amused faces.

“You know,” Saul turned to Anna. “Even if I felt the need to tell this story to anyone, no one would believe it.”

“Did the heels ever make a reappearance?” Emma wanted to know.

“Nope, they didn’t. This one’s a mystery which will most likely never be solved.”

“Maybe we could hire a private investigator who could find out for us what really happened,” Saul said, smirking at them.

Before things could get even more out of hand, Laura got up. “So, I think it’s time for some dessert, although I’m sorry to say that I had to take the cake off the menu.”

Anna was rolling her eyes at her; Bill’s face, of course, gave nothing away. He got up with Laura, and together they brought the empty plates back into the kitchen. Bill put the dishes into the dish washer, while Laura took the pudding out of the fridge, filling it into small bowls.

“So that was what you were discussing with the shop assistant in that shoe shop. How to order purple heels in size twelve.” It was a statement not a question. Not that she would have denied it.

“Yes, it was.” She didn’t offer more of an explanation, waiting for him, waiting to see where he would lead the discussion.

“Why?” Straight to the heart of the matter. Why had she even expected something else from him?

“He deserved it, Bill.” She turned to him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching her, a stony expression on his face. Even knowing him as well as she did, Laura sometimes had a hard time reading him. Was he simply curious, annoyed or did he try to understand what had driven her? She wouldn’t know until he was ready to let her know. A maddening feeling.

He seemed to sense her distress, his mouth curving into a small smile, his right hand beckoning her to come closer. She closed the small distance without hesitance, letting herself enfold into a gentle embrace.

“I don’t deny that he did but still… heels? Why heels?”

“I thought he might like them, especially in purple,” Laura said, her voice muffled by the fact that her face was buried in his sweater.

“There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”

“Yes, there is.”

“And you won’t tell me?”

She sighed. “I can’t. I promised. No matter what a bastard Richard proved to be, I gave him my word.”

Laura felt, instead of saw, Bill nod. “Then it’s not for me to know.” He chuckled quietly. “Although the thought of Adar in purple heels is interesting to say the least. Can you actually imagine him in them?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” She pulled back, looking at Bill. At the sight of him smiling at her, she leaned in, brushing her lips against his. His hands wound around her hips to reel her in, but she stepped back.

“Not now. No time. We have guests, remember?”

His smile broadened. “We do, but we still need to christen the kitchen, don’t we?”

The thought sounded tempting, but she shook her head. “Not now. Remind me that we do it at a later time, though.” She winked at him. “Could you take some of the bowls?” she asked.

He nodded. “Sure. By the way, we’ve got to talk later. Something came up at work.” Her expression darkened and he reached out to stroke her cheek. “Nothing to worry about, but something we have to talk about.”

If he thought this would reassure her, he was wrong. Suddenly, she wished her guest were gone. If there was something coming up, she wouldn’t like she wanted to know it. Wanted to know it now.


	15. Chapter 15

Bill closed the door behind him, looking at Laura, amusement written all over his face.

“Did you plan this?”

“Plan what?”

“That Anna would bring Wally home. Is this why you insisted to go and fetch him in the first place?”

“No, of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. Or do you think I planned for his car to be in the garage today as well?” She couldn’t contain a smile. “Never mind that it worked in my favour, and hey, a cab would have cost him quite a fortune.”

Bill closed the distance between them, pulled Laura into an embrace. “You know that setting up people is never a particular good idea.”

Thanks to the heels she was wearing, they were almost the same height which made it possible for Laura to rest her chin on Bill’s shoulder. “I know. This is why I didn’t even try it.”

“What would you call it instead?”

“Planting a seed. Anna and Wally are both my friends. Sooner or later, they would’ve met anyway. Yes, I knew that Anna would offer to take Wally home, especially as his apartment is on her way. But that’s all. I won’t go and ask Wally about Anna now, or Anna about Wally. If something is about to happen, I’ll learn about it in due time; if not, it’s at least not likely that they’ll be at each other’s throats in the future.”

Bill tightened the embrace for a moment before he stepped back. “Sometimes you are too clever for your own good, Ms Roslin. Never mind that they would suit each other well.”

“They really would, wouldn’t they? It’s about time that Anna starts dating nice guys for a change.”

“Give her time. I heard her best friend was having an affair with a scumbag before she got to know the perfect man.”

Laura slapped his arm, but Bill’s grin didn’t falter. Gods, she loved him. She really and truly loved him. Before she knew him, life was more about getting through the day and trying to put a lid onto the past. Now for the first time in ages, she allowed herself to think about the future, about possibilities that were within her reach. No, her life didn’t depend on Bill, he didn’t have the key to her happiness, she was still a whole person without him, but he was the one who helped her heal. She knew she could live without him, but she didn’t want to. With him, life was better, something she looked actually forward to experiencing; it was no longer something that had to be endured with no clear direction about where to go or what to do.

“So, what now?” she asked him. “Should we try to clean up the rest of the mess or curl up on the couch? And wasn’t there something you wanted to tell me? Never mind that I have the feeling I won’t like it.”

Bill’s smile turned sour. “You could be right about that. Let’s talk.” He headed toward their living room where he sat down on their couch. Sometimes it still overwhelmed Laura how their life had mingled, that there were his things among hers and vice versa, all of them together with things they had just bought, things that were theirs, tokens of their decision to go on together. She sat down beside him, tucking her legs under her, with enough room between Bill and her so that she could watch him.

“Whatever it is, Bill, just spit it out. Hinting at things is often worse than the actual news.”

“I know.” He had his hands folded in front of him, resting in his lap. “I was briefed about a new mission yesterday.”

Laura’s heart sank. She knew about Bill’s job, accepted it, knew that it would take him from her time and again. She could live with being alone for a few days at a stretch, that wasn’t the problem. It was the frequency of his absences, the way they turned him all broody, that got to her.

“How long this time?”

He looked up at her, his eyes holding more of an answer than she needed, more than she wanted. “Three months.”

All Laura could do at that moment was to shake her head in denial. She had known it would eventually come to this; still, she had shoved any thoughts of that long a separation to the back of her mind. Three months, an entire season. He would never see their freshly planted flowers, she thought distractedly. Three months. It would fall right into her next school holidays. She had wanted to go to Picon with him to meet an old college friend of hers. It seemed she would have to go alone. She would have to ask him what would have to be done while he was gone. If there were any insurances she shouldn’t forget to pay in his place. The car insurance should be due in about four weeks, if she wasn’t mistaken.

“Laura, are you still with me?”

She snapped out of it, realising that she had been staring into space for quite some time. “I’m sorry.” She took a deep breath. “Three months, huh? Where will you go exactly or is this a secret again?” The last time, he had only been gone for a week but didn’t tell her what his mission had been about, where it took him. The military liked to guard its secrets. Laura did trust Bill, as much as she was able to trust anyone but not knowing where he was had left her with a slight unease. He could be in any kind of danger, but she would never know.

“Delivering meds to some of the colonies, Aerelon, Saggitaron, Aquarius and a few others. We will spend some days at each. Afterwards, we’ll head out on a scouting tour near the border. Nothing really dangerous, though,” he added when he saw her face.

“Your boys will be disappointed.” She didn’t know why she had said this, maybe it was easier to think about their disappointment than her own, but she wished she could take back the words when Bill’s face darkened. He had promised the boys a sleepover in two weeks from now, the first one since they had moved here. He hated disappointing his sons, especially now that he tried to get them comfortable with yet another change in their life. It was one of the things that had worried him most when they agreed to move in together, how the boys would cope with the fact that someone was living with their father. Laura knew that the boys liked her, that Lee even showed fierce affection when it came to her, but it was still something different to see them for an afternoon, as she had thrice so far, or to have them spent a night in a new home that wasn’t theirs.

“I’ll call Carolanne in the morning. She won’t be pleased.”

“When is she ever?”

She had only met Bill’s ex-wife once, some weeks ago when she had come to retrieve the boys from here. Laura had opened the door, and if looks could kill, she wouldn’t walk the paths of the living any longer. Never before had someone shown such an intense dislike to her that quickly, although Laura assumed it had nothing to do with her, that any woman Bill dared choose would have gotten the same treatment. Laura had been polite, Carolanne remained cold; not really the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

“Look, I would offer them to still come here and have the sleepover, but I don’t think your ex-wife would take kindly to such a proposition.”

“No, she wouldn’t.” His gaze fell to his clasped hands. He was silent, but she knew him well enough by now to know that this was just a sign of deep thought, or brooding as the case was.

“Bill, talk to me. Don’t shut me out.”

He looked up at her. “It’s not that I want to go on this mission. I have to. I have my orders.”

“I know.”

“It’s a good job. At least, it’s well-paid.”

“I know, Bill.”

“Things have changed, though. It’s not the same anymore. When I joined the military, there was a purpose. To defend the enemy, to keep people safe, but now…,” he trailed off, his gaze fastening on something in the distance.

“But now?”

He shrugged. “It’s not like we don’t do important work. Those colonies need the meds. There’s a flu epidemic on Aquarius, people are waiting for our help. Still, this isn’t what I wanted when I joined. Sometimes, I’m missing a real purpose. Never mind that I have responsibilities here: the boys, you…”

“You see me as a responsibility?” She kept her tone light, hoping he understood it as the gentle teasing it was.

His mouth quirked into a small smile. “No, I don’t. I see you as the joy that makes me want to never leave the house again.”

She returned his smile, her hand reached out to find a resting place on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into the fabric. “As much as I like this thought, it’s not going to happen. It was only a question of time until you’d have to go onto a longer mission. We knew that.”

“You sound as if you hardly care about it, as if it doesn’t matter.”

Laura released a sharp breath. “That’s a good one, but what do you expect me to say? That I feel hollow at the mere thought of you leaving for so long? Well, I do. That I think it’s plain wrong to send you away onto such a mission, onto any mission, really? Yes, I do. But I knew about your job, so I can hardly start to whine now, begging you not to leave.”

“You’d never beg.” There was just the faintest trace of humour twinkling in his eyes.

“This here might almost be worth it.”

“What a pity that it isn’t in my power to get out of this mission, then.”

“You would really like to see me beg, wouldn’t you?”

“I most definitely wouldn’t mind seeing you on your knees in front of me.”

Laura recognized the innuendo for what it was – a way to distract themselves from something they didn’t want to face, a way to make light of the cards dealt to them. She knew that Bill didn’t expect her to follow his suggestion, uttered with one eyebrow raised, which made that idea all the more compelling. She pushed herself up onto her knees, leaning over him, her mouth seeking out his. Their kiss deepened instantly, their mouths hungry for the connection, their hearts wanting to forget about the pain that was clawing on them. When Bill reached for her to pull her onto his lap, she withdrew, putting a finger on his lips. “Not now.”

He gave her a quizzical look but didn’t try to reach for her again. She slowly slid from the couch, positioned herself in front of him, reached out to apply soft pressure to the inside of his knees. His eyes became wide, but he parted his leg willingly.

“Laura?”

She shook her head, and as she knew he would, he took the hint.

“Just close your eyes.”

He did as he was told while she made herself comfortable between his legs. Trailing her hands up the insides of his thighs, she watched his every reaction, the slight change in breathing, how the fingers of his hands involuntarily flexed. One of her hands trailed over his already visible erection, the other worked on his belt. He reached up to help her, soon having her sliding his trousers and boxers to his ankles. It just took her a moment to unleash his shoes and get him out of them, putting them and his clothes to the side. Without further ado, she planted her hands on his thighs, leaned down, let her tongue trail along his engorged flesh from its base right to the tip which she circled a few times. Bill’s cock twitched in response.

“You know, you don’t have to salute me.”

Before he could formulate a reply, she engulfed him in the wet heat of her mouth, just the tip of him, and only with her lips which she closed tenderly around his sensitive flesh. He groaned out in pleasure, his head falling back, surrendering completely to her ministrations. She pushed down deeper on him, taking him in inch by inch for as far as she could go, her tongue stroking him firmly in the process. His hands wound into her hair. Without applying any pressure, one of her own cradled his balls, squeezing them ever so gently. On the upstroke, which was just as torturously slow as the down stroke had been, she applied more pressure with her mouth, creating friction that had his hips buck in reaction.

Not releasing him from her mouth, she circled his flesh a few times before she repeated her languid motions of before. One time, then another time, her free hand sneaked under his sweater, tweaked a hardened nipple between thumb and forefinger. Bill tensed under her, his hands raking through her hair, not able to keep them still any longer, yet he tried hard to stay in control, tried to not guide her onto him so that she might suck him faster, harder. “Gods, Laura,” he let out between two erratic breaths. She grinned around him. If he, as an atheist, called out the names of the Gods, he must be enjoying himself, not that she had ever doubted that he would. Laura had never minded giving head, but something about Bill had her want to do it. She liked to make him feel good; it made her feel good as well. She liked the way he tasted, liked the feel of velvety soft skin against her lips and tongue, she liked to hear him moan out in passion.

She sampled the first drops of his ever heightening desire with her tongue, savouring them as if they were some fine wine. Gods, how much she wanted him. She sucked him harder now, the hand that had stroked his balls trailing up and down his erection, following the movements of her mouth. Laura heard someone moaning out loudly but didn’t know anymore if it was him or her. She was in control of this encounter, yet she was not, her own arousal throbbing nearly painful between her legs, but this wasn’t about her, this was about something she wanted to do for him. Though wasn’t it all the same? Wasn’t doing something for him not the same as doing something for herself? Now that they weren’t any longer ‘he’ and ‘she’ but also ‘they’, wasn’t doing something for the partner the same as doing something for their relationship? Weren’t giving and taking not two sides of the same coin in a good relationship? And a good relationship theirs was.

She kept up a steady rhythm of licking and sucking him now, her hand applying sometimes more, sometimes less pressure. It didn’t take long until Bill reached the point of no return, a low growl escaping him, and he shot thick into her mouth. His fingers tightened in her hair, but it registered neither with him nor her. She suckled gently now to ease him down from his high, only releasing him from her mouth when she felt the tension leaving his body. He let out a shaky breath before he sat up straight, looking at her. “Thank you.”

It was all he said, but it was enough, gratitude evident in his voice and his eyes. She smiled, got up from the floor before she curled up on the couch once more. Bill sorted out his clothing before he pulled her to him, arranging her until her head rested on his thigh. His hands reached down to cup her face, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles over her temples. “And what do I do with you now?” he asked. Bill knew that pleasuring him always served to arouse her too, and this time was no exception. Laura’s body was throbbing with desire, yet she didn’t feel the need to do anything about it. Bill would give her sweet release any minute if she wanted him to, but right now, she was where she wanted to be, craving the emotional connection more than the physical satisfaction. “Nothing. Just keep on holding me, will you?”

“Always.”

Time passed slowly, the only sound in the room coming from the old-fashioned clock in the corner of the room, a memory of Bill’ father, one of the few things Bill had actually taken with him when his father had passed away some years ago. Laura knew that the relationship between father and son hadn’t been a close one, but she hadn’t asked him about it, knowing he would talk about it if he felt the need.

“Will we be all right?” Bill’s voice roused her from her state of contention, somewhere between sleeping and waking. She had known that their impeding separation affected him as much as it did her, but she had never expected him to voice it, to show his vulnerability even if it was only apparent in his choice of words not his tone of voice.

“Yes, we will. That’s life, things are never easy, are they? I would be quite content to chain you to the house, but I fear this isn’t an option.”

His thigh vibrated under his chuckle. She slapped his knee. “Stay still, you know that I’ll become seasick otherwise, and it wouldn’t do to spoil the carpet.”

“I wouldn’t dare. You see, I live with this beautiful woman who would kill me if her carpet ended up spoiled.”

“Beautiful woman? Who is she? Just so I can tell her to stay the heck away from you.”

Another chuckle which abated quickly to be followed by deep, even breaths. Laura’s eyes fell shut again, a yawn escaping her.

“I love you, Laura.”

It wasn’t something he said often, those precious words hard to say for both of them. If he decided to voice them, though, they still managed to take her breath away. She sat up on the couch so that she could look at him. “I love you too, Bill. And we will show those frakkers where they can shove their three months.”

Love, gratitude, anxiety, Laura thought she could drown in the depth of Bill’s eyes. She got up, extending her hand to him. “Let’s go to bed. We can clean up the rest tomorrow.”

*~*

It was a stupid idea; one that didn’t meet with her approval at all. But even as principal of one of Caprica’s finest private schools, she was still bound in her decisions. If the school board thought it a splendid idea that Caprica’s mayor would speak to the students, he would. She had argued that it wasn’t fair to other schools, that only because the richest children were educated here, they shouldn’t have too many privileges. Shouldn’t the mayor rather give his speech at one of the poorer schools in town, as a sign that those children weren’t forgotten, that they had a future if they made the most of the education offered to them? All her arguments had been in vain which meant that she was now waiting for Richard to appear in her office so that she could give him the grand tour before he was about to hold his speech. It didn’t seem fair. Now that Richard finally wasn’t more than an annoying memory, she had to deal with him again.

A sharp knock on her door brought her back from her musings. The door opened to reveal her secretary, Richard directly in tow. Obviously, he had come alone which surprised her, although he might be as apprehensive of this meeting as she was. What did she know?

“Thank you, Lanie,” Laura dismissed her secretary. The young woman gave her a curious look at the sharp tone but complied immediately, shutting the door behind her.

“Richard.” She nodded at him. He returned the gesture, approaching her with a small smile playing around his lips.

“Laura. It’s good to see you. You look good.”

“Take a seat, and let’s cut to the chase.”

He did as he was told, frowning. “I had hoped it wouldn’t be like this.”

“Like this?”

He looked good, not like the office was wearing him out. Quite the contrary, power suited him. He was oozing confidence, arrogance. All of which left her completely cold now. She saw nothing she desired, but nothing that annoyed her either. Looking at him now, she felt nothing. It was surprising revelation, it was a good one.

“Yes, like this. I don’t think we have to be at each other’s throats again, do you?”

“Oh, I can assure you I don’t. I was just suggesting that we get directly to business. If Lanie got your secretary right, you’re running on a tight schedule. Why don’t I show you around now?”

He looked as if he wanted to protest, but then he nodded. “After you.”

Laura got up, leading him outside and took the corridor that would lead them to the library.

“We should stop this, Laura,” he cut in the silence that had fallen between them.

“I’m afraid I can’t follow you.”

“Things got out of hand. This has to stop.”

Laura stopped, forcing him to come to a halt as well. “I can assure you that I have no intention on imposing on your life. If you could actually decide to grant me the same courtesy, I think we’ll be fine.”

He snorted, a sound seldom heard from him. “You probably think I owe you an apology or ten.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Well, wouldn’t I be right thinking this?”

When no answer was forthcoming, she resumed walking. He quickly caught up with her. “Monica was furious.”

Laura kept her gaze on the floor to refrain from smiling. No matter what, the heels were a purchase she just couldn’t feel sorry about. “I can imagine.”

“Why did it all have to come this far?” Nothing in his demeanour gave the indication that he was even slightly rattled. He held his head up high, walked in long, measured strokes, even his voice didn’t show any sign of distress. Laura had seen enough of him, knew him well enough to know that this was a genuine question, though. Never mind that he should know better, should know the answer to that.

“You couldn’t let go, that’s why.”

He simply nodded. “Do you ever wonder what would have happened if things had been different?”

“Like what?”

“What do you think would have happened with us if I wasn’t married?”

Laura couldn’t help but laugh out in amusement. “I can’t say I have ever really thought about this, but I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t have ended nicely. You would have pursued me, I would have given in. You might even have asked me to marry you, as long as no other rich convenient woman came along, that is. Anyway, you’d have taken from me what you needed only to leave me as soon as you’d have gotten what you wanted.”

Richard shook his head, not looking at her, his jaw squared. “That’s not a nice picture of me that you’ve drawing here.”

“It’s the truth, or at least how I see it.”

He stopped them once again, turning toward Laura. “I would have never tired of you.”

She pitied him. Laura couldn’t help but feel pity for him. What kind of life was this, to chase after things that couldn’t be, to never be truthful to oneself? If he wanted to, he could be a formidable man, not just a formidable politician. All he needed to do was to finally recognise and accept himself. All he needed was to accept that he was a simple human being with flaws that couldn’t just be lied away.

“Richard, you didn’t tire of me because you never had me. But let’s not warm up those old stories again. The library is just over there, and there are a few other stops on our list before you’ll hold your speech.”

“You must hate the fact that you’re stuck with me now, having to play the tour guide,” he said while following her.

“Well, it wasn’t on my list of favourite things to do today, but tell me,” she said, letting him proceed into the nearly empty library, “is it a coincidence that you’re giving your speech here, or did you actually plan this?”

“What do you think?”

She looked up at him, but his face gave nothing away. “I think it was planned.”

“Well, would you have agreed meeting with me if I had phoned you?”

“Never. Especially not after your stunt with Bill. I didn’t think you’d ever sink that low.”

“What is it about him anyway? Why him? There’s nothing refined about this man.”

“Which teaches you just what you know. With Bill, there is more than meets the eye. He has true depth. Never mind that he wants me, all of me, not just the parts he likes best.”

Richard pretended to look around the expensive library. It was one of Laura’s favourite places in the building, and she had spent many hours during Bill’s earlier absences right here, sitting on one of the leather armchairs, engrossed in one book or the other. Although the students had regarded her with something like suspicion at first, they soon got used to her presence here, some of them even sitting down beside her, discussing books with her or giving recommendations.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

She nodded, allowing him to see the smile that formed on her face at the thought of Bill. “Yes, I do.”

Richard’s looked away from her, scanning the rows of books before his wandering gaze came to a halt when it reached her again. He offered her his hand. “I can’t say that I’ll ever understand this, or that I think that you made the right decision, but let’s try for a real truce this time.”

“If this is just about your secret, you don’t need to worry. I’ll keep it safe just as I did for all the last months now.”

“This isn’t about this, Laura. I want to move on, and this feels like a lose ending that is bothering me. Maybe we can’t be lovers again, maybe not even friends, but I don’t want to part like this. So, what do you think about a truce?”

She nearly shook her head in bemusement. She hadn’t thought she would see the day when Richard wised up, if only a little. Instead, she took the hand offered.

“If we can now proceed with the tour,” she said when she had let go of his hand. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, first the tour, then the speech which was a success as the children remained calm for a change – a sign that they were interested – and soon after, Richard was gone. It was only when Laura sat in her office afterwards that she realised that Richard hadn’t apologised for his stunt with the batteries or his attempt to turn Bill against her. Not that she had apologised for the heels either. Although, she didn’t really want an apology, there was truly nothing in this world that Richard Adar could offer her.

When she left school for the day, she was surprised and delighted to find Bill waiting at the gates for her. He opened his arms when she approached, and she let herself sink into his embrace. He would be gone in three days, but she would do her best to use the time they had still left.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

“Can’t I simply miss my favourite teacher?”

“Bill,” she said with a warning note. “If you crack a ‘hot for teacher’ joke now…”

He laughed out. “I might be hot but not for teacher. But that’s not why I’m here. I thought we could take a walk, look around a bit, grasp something to eat, just be together.”

She pulled away from him, smiling. “Let’s do it.” Thank the Gods for men like Bill Adama who knew about the simple joys of life.


	16. Chapter 16

With a sigh, Laura closed the book, put it onto the couch beside her. This was crazy. So often had she wished for a day all to herself, a day where she had the time to do just as she pleased with no work, no appointments, nothing. Now, thanks to a public holiday, she had just begun a long weekend, but she didn’t know what to do with herself. She had gotten up early, done the dishes, vacuumed before sitting down with the book about twenty minutes ago. Laura couldn’t concentrate though, reading the same page over and over. Remembering a day not all that long, she sighed. Why was it that Bill’s absences made her that restless? She considered turning on the radio, or playing one of her favourite CDs, but she knew it wouldn’t change anything.

The bungalow was too silent, something that wouldn’t change, no matter how much noise she made. She missed Bill, a bit more with every passing day. Even chiding herself, telling herself time and again how ridiculous this was didn’t change a thing. The first time hadn’t been that bad, as had the second, but now – it was different, especially now that they were living together. Everywhere she looked were his things, small touches of him that remained behind even when he was gone. A book here, a tub of glue there, the sweater he had left lying on the floor instead of putting it into the laundry basket. Laura would rather die than admit that she had taken it to bed with her the first night, only to feel disgusted and ashamed the next day. Yes, she was pathetic, she knew it well. She hoped those absences would become easier for her with time, though somehow she doubted it.

Having reached a decision, she got up from the couch, and walked over to the telephone. Anna wasn’t home and after a moment she tried Wally who picked up after the third ring.

“Yes, please?”

“Hey, Wally. It’s Laura. How are you?”

“Fine. What’s up? Being bored out of your mind?”

Had he taken up mind reading? “What makes you think that?”

He laughed. “Only that it’s hardly ten o’clock on a Friday morning, and Bill’s away for how long now? I just think it might be a bit boring to just stare at those walls after some time.”

“Why, thank you very much. I know how to occupy myself.”

“Uh hu. So you’re calling me why?”

He was good, she had to hand it to him. Still, she had called him to do something against her moping, though she would never admit to having done it for this reason in the first place.

“Because I heard there is a new exhibition at the city centre. Artists from all over the colonies are displaying their art. I wanted to go for weeks, but you know how it is with good intentions. What do you say? Would you like to go with me?”

“Yes, sounds great. What about meeting there in an hour?”

“Perfect. See you then, Wally.”

She hung up, smiling, feeling at least a bit energized again. She should have gotten a grip on herself sooner. Now she’d have to hurry if she wanted to make it in time and take a shower first.

*~*

Wally was already waiting for her, sitting on the stairs leading up to the exhibition centre. When he saw her, he got up, pulling her into the friendly hug as soon as she had reached him.

“You’re looking good, Laura.”

“Always the charmer. But you don’t look halfway bad yourself, Mr. Gray.”

He took her arm, leading their way. Once inside, it didn’t take long for Laura to realise that this had been indeed a good idea. There were twelve halls displaying artwork, one for each colony. While Wally was clearly fascinated with Taurian sculptures, Laura felt drawn to the water colour drawings form Canceron. This way they spent nearly three hours. When Laura’s feet started to protest, she suggested a break. Wally agreed, offering to take the container which contained the picture she couldn’t resist to buy. It was too expensive, ripped a hole into her budget, but she just had to have it. Showing a Canceronian landscape painted only in grey and black, she knew the perfect place for it at home. In the small cafeteria, Laura secured them a table while Wally got them something to drink.

“So, how are you really?” he asked when he had taken a seat opposite of her.

“I’m fine. Really, Wally, I can’t complain.”

“And whom are you trying to kid here?”

She shrugged, stirring the milk in her coffee. “I won’t lie. It’s a new situation for me. This relationship, the missions – I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if we could talk more often. He does call whenever they’re on solid ground, but they’re on a timetable. I don’t know, I think this just needs time.”

Wally listened intently, a sympathetic smile on his face. With a start, Laura realised that it was the first time he didn’t look at her wistful, expectant. It seemed that they were finally ready to be just friends. Laura was glad about it.

“But believe it or not. I didn’t come here to whine. I just wanted to get out for some hours, preferably spending them in friendly company.” She smiled up at him. “Tell me, what’s up in your life? How’s the job?”

Wally told her about a new project which involved setting up soundproof contracts for the building of a new ministration building on Libra. Laura, in turn, told him about school, entertaining him with the story of twin sisters who, despite of being in different classes, appeared at tests as they saw fit; the one better at sciences, the other better when it came to languages. It had taken them months to find out about this fraud, a final decision about what to do with the girls still pending.

It was late afternoon when they finally left the museum. Laura decided to walk Wally to his bus stop which was near the parking place where she had left her car.

“I like him, you know,” Wally said after they had walked some time in silence.

“Him?”

“Bill.” He looked down at Laura, a gentle expression on his face. “I don’t know him all that well, but I like what I’ve seen. He might not be a man of many words, but what he says has impact, and he seems to be good for you. I’ve never seen you this happy, this relaxed before. Never mind that now that you decided to show it, I have to say you have a rather nice smile.”

Laura slapped his arm, but he didn’t stop smiling.

“He means a lot to me, Wally. What we have; it’s good. Not perfect, mind you, but simply good. This is what I want.”

“Even if it means that Bill is off planet for eight or nine months a year?”

Laura bit her bottom lip, let a small sigh escape. “Yes, even then. I can’t say I like it, but if that’s the price for being together with Bill Adama, I’m willing to pay it.”

Wally squeezed her arm. “Don’t worry too much, Laura. If two people can do it, it’s you and Bill. Most of these long-distance relationships fail because one or both of the partners live with illusions that it will just be for a few years, that it isn’t that bad a situation for both of them at all. They just think that their partner will never change, no matter what he experiences while he is away, what she experiences while she stays at home, or vice versa. Neither you nor Bill is naïve, though. That’s half the rent in my experience.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“It’s just how I see it. Happiness becomes you, so I’ll always hope for you to have it.”

She took a deep breath, touched by his words. “And you, Wally? Are you happy?”

He nodded. “I am. I don’t have and will never have an exciting life, but I’m content.”

“Excitement is overrated.” She laughed.

“You think so?”

“Yes, I do.”

They had reached their destination, Wally’s bus already in clear sight. Laura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You better hurry.”

“I will. And you’ll be alright?”

“Sure, there are some movies I wanted to see for ages. Movies that Bill would never watch with me. What about you?”

“Me? I have a date.” With a last smile, he turned, walking briskly towards bus.

A date? Well, that was interesting but clearly not for her to know. Grinning, Laura headed toward her car.

*~*

It was late Monday evening. Thanks to a teacher’s conference, Laura had just come home. Looking at her watch, she battled with herself. She could either go directly for a bath or cook something beforehand. Another growl of her stomach decided for her. She looked into her fridge which told her that she would have to go grocery shopping soon. Opting for something quick and light, she took some eggs and fried them. It was a fast meal, and she hardly noticed what she was chewing, her attention focused on the mystery novel she had bought on her way home. When she couldn’t suppress a yawn any longer, she knew it was more than about time for her bath. She walked over to the bathroom, started the water, adding some fruity oil she enjoyed to it before she stripped out of her clothes, stretching her tired muscles.

Five minutes later, she sank into the water with a content sigh. There was hardly anything better to ease off the tension of the day. The only thing she could think of was one Bill’s backrubs, something that was completely out of reach at the moment. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift. It was time that she planed her next weeks. There wouldn’t be another weekend of indulging in self-pity. If she wanted to do this for many years to come, she needed a life on her own, one that sustained her when she was alone. Once before starting to take care of her mother, she had her own life, hobbies; there had always been something to occupy herself with. After her mother had died, she had busied herself with work, there had been Richard… when she had gotten to know Bill, everything had been so new that she hadn’t felt any need for more besides work.

She wasn’t into gardening, this was Bill’s forte, working on miniature models wasn’t for her either. Maybe she should take up painting. It was an idea she had toyed with in the past before. She knew they offered courses in the city, so why not do it? Or a cooking class. Anna mentioned dozen of times before that she needed to take one. Laura decided to ask her couldn’t hurt.

It would be laughable if she couldn’t organise her life to her liking. Glad for the first time in a while, she started to hum a melody. Maybe she should consider singing classes as well, although it might be hard to find a teacher willing to take on a student obviously lacking even the tiniest bit of talent. The thought of singing classes had her giggling, and it took her some time to calm down. Taking up humming again, she wasn’t sure if she’d really heard a noise or not at first. She fell instantly silent, listening intently. There was another noise, it came from the hallway, Laura was sure of it. Frak, if that were robbers, she had nothing in here to defend herself. Gods, maybe she shouldn’t have rejected the idea of an alarm system. She remembered that there was a pair of scissors in the closet under the sink, at least there should be one. There were soft footsteps now, and Laura got up quickly, her heart beating rapidly. Naked as she was, she made a beeline for the closet. Her state of dress wouldn’t change anything anyway. She was dripping onto the tiles, giving her the errant thought that her best hope of survival was that anyone who entered here would slip on the wet ground. In her panic, she couldn’t find the scissors, but she knew they had to be there somewhere. The door opened, and she swivelled around in her kneeling position.

It was Bill, a bag thrown over his shoulders. Bill who should be at some colony or somewhere in space right now. This couldn’t be, this shouldn’t be, but there he was. His usually so solemn face broke into a smile.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” His tone was soft. Hearing his voice was all she needed to know that this was real. She was up on her feet in a second, crossing the small distance and throwing herself into his arms. She didn’t care that she was dripping onto him, that she was pressing her naked body against his, the buttons of his uniform cold on her flesh. Some errant strands of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail obscured her view, but she didn’t care. All that mattered now was too feel him, to smell him, to have him here.

“What? How? Why?” she spoke into his uniform jacket, not wanting to let go of him.

“It doesn’t matter, not now.” He slowly extricated himself from her, holding her at arm’s length. “I missed you.” His eyes mirrored the joy she felt, and she had to bite her lip to contain all the emotions that threatened to spill out of her.

“Missed you, too,” was all she got out. “But…?”

“You look good,” Bill’s voice was even more raspy than usual which sent a shiver straight down Laura’s back. His gaze left her face, slowly travelling down her body, reminding Laura of her state of undress. Her skin seemed to warm under his heated gaze, the way his eyes travelled over her skin feeling as arousing as any physical caress could. From her neck, to her collarbone, wandering downward inch by inch until he lingered at her breasts. Her nipples hardened into tight pebbles, and when Bill’s tongue sneaked out to moisten his lips, a moan escaped her.

“You’re all wet, you must be freezing.”

It took a moment for his teasing words to register with her. She followed his gaze along her stomach, her sex, her legs where tiny droplets of water were still clinging to her skin.

“Are you offering to warm me up?” She knew she should care about the why, how it came that he was with her this very minute. But the way he looked at her banished all coherent thoughts for the moment. Her gaze never left his when he grabbed a towel from the rack, slipping it around her shoulders, reeling her in. His mouth covered hers in a heated kiss, and her lips opened for him, their tongues caressing each other. It felt so good, so right to be together with him again. His lips left hers all too soon, but when she wanted to speak, he placed a finger on her mouth. Taking the towel, he started to rub her dry. Her shoulders, her arms, her chest, stomach… he took his time just applying the right pressure to awake all kinds of nerve endings in her body. When he was finished with her legs, he discarded the towel but remained kneeling in front of her.

“If I remember correctly, I still owe you one.”

His words sent another shiver down her back. His hands slipped between her thighs, urging her to spread them wider.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, his breath tickling her sensitive skin, making her tremble. His hands reached up to her waist to steady her, his mouth placing a gentle kiss onto her vulva. Laura closed her eyes, hoping her legs would hold her upright. The emotional high of Bill’s unexpected homecoming, the sensations of his hot mouth so near her already throbbing centre, it made her light-headed. Hopefully, this was real, and she wouldn’t wake up in the tub, as alone as she had started the evening. He began with nibbling kisses down one thigh, up the other. The whole encounter was surreal, a tear escaping Laura at this unexpected tenderness. When she had allowed herself to think about the time Bill was supposed to be back, she had imagined holding him for as long as she would need to believe he was real; or her favourite scenario, that she would jump his bones as soon as he was through the door. Never had she expected this patient, tender exploration.

All thoughts were forgotten the moment his tongue dipped between her folds, tracing along her labia. Her arms that had hung limp at her sides reached up to come to a rest on Bill’s shoulders. His tongue dipping into her all of sudden caused her to groan out. She wanted more, but he just went on teasing her, so close to where she really wanted him, never quite closing the minute distance to her throbbing bundle of nerves. It was more than she could stand at the time being, her hands grasped his shoulders harder, her nails dug into the soft flesh.

“Bill, please.”

She didn’t need to ask twice. While his left hand still steadied her, his right one reached between her legs, two fingers thrusting into her without hesitation. He set a fast rhythm, his lips finally closing over her clitoris, sucking it hard, his tongue flicking in a steady rhythm against it. It was just a few seconds until she reached climax, her whole body trembling while wave after wave of sensation washed over her. For a few moments, she was gone, having no recollection of who she was, where she was, when she was, yet she was grounded by the fact that she still knew whom she was with – Bill who gently eased her down. She hadn’t even noticed when his mouth and hands had left her. She only came to her senses when she felt his warm arms encircling her, his breath hot on her throat.

“Laura, I need you. I need you now.”

It was the barely suppressed urgency in his voice that brought her completely back to the here and then. Opening her eyes, she found him looking at her with such unguarded heat that the desire she had thought sated flared up in her again. She didn’t need to say anything, her answer clearly visible in her eyes, and there was something nearly predatory about him when he swept her up in his arms. A surprised squeak escaped her at his unexpected action. He carried her to their bedroom where he deposited her on the comforter, shedding his clothes as fast as possible, refusing any help from her. When he climbed onto the bed next to her, she was more than ready for him, needing him to join with her as well, needing to find the state of completion she only felt when Bill was inside of her.

It wasn’t slow, it wasn’t gentle, but it didn’t need to be. There would be time for this later on. All that counted was to feel him move in her. They were loud, though she didn’t even know if it were his or her cries echoing from the walls. For a few precious moments, there was only the here and now, the universe seemingly having shrunk to the place they were occupying.

*~*

She had her head on his chest, her hands played with the hairs she found there, combing through them, tweaking them. Their breathing was just returning back to normal.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

He chuckled. “Would you like me to leave again?”

She tugged at one of his hairs. He hissed. “You know that’s not what I want, but you shouldn’t have been back for another eight weeks, four days and approximately eleven hours. But who’s counting, really?”

Another chuckle. “No one, obviously. But you’re right, I shouldn’t be here.”

“But you are. Tell me, should I be happy or worried now?”

Now that the first surprise was over, now that her mind wasn’t clouded with instant desire, all the questions that had passed her mind earlier, albeit briefly, were back. She wanted him with her, but by all means, he should be somewhere else. That he wasn’t meant that something had transpired. If it was for the better or worse remained to be seen.

“I hope you’re happy,” he said, his left hand buried in her thick hair, letting his fingers run through it.

“I am, the Gods know, I am, but how?”

“I dropped out of service.”

“You did what?” She rolled away from him, propping herself up on an elbow. He had to be kidding. He couldn’t have done it. That would have been madness.

He looked at her amused, a fact that slightly mollified her. If he wasn’t overly worried, maybe she shouldn’t be either.

“You heard me, I quit. I couldn’t do this any longer, Laura. I don’t want to feel torn anymore. My marriage went down the drain because of my job. Sure, it wasn’t just that. She and I had been too different. Still, if it hadn’t been for the job… it’s something I won’t risk again. I won’t risk us.”

His expression had changed from amusement to conviction. Happiness and worry battled for supremacy in Laura.

“I… I can’t say that this isn’t something I love to hear, but how is this possible? I mean, you can’t just pack your bag and leave, can you?”

“I was actually thinking about taking this step for a while now. Though, I only followed suit when we reached Tauron. I couldn’t bear another two months, so I spoke to my commanding officer.”

“And he said, thank you for all those years of service, I hope you’ll have a nice life? I don’t think so.”

A wry grin broke out on his face. “Well, it wasn’t quite like this. He was less than thrilled. But there’s, even nowadays, still the option to drop out of service under the condition that you have served during the Cylon War. They created this loophole for officers suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome right after the war. It’s something you can still claim.”

Laura shook her head. “I can’t frakking believe it. Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” So far this all sounded too good to be true, and Laura waited for the other shoe to drop.

“Want me to pinch you?”

“Don’t you dare!” She scooted farther away from him when his arm sneaked nearer.

“So you could just leave on Tauron?”

Bill nodded. “I took the public transport back to Caprica. We only landed three hours ago. I headed straight back home.”

“To scare me out of wits.”

“It wasn’t my intention. I thought about calling out for you, but I wasn’t sure you weren’t asleep yet.”

“And if I had been?”

“I’d have watched you sleep.”

She knew he was speaking the truth. He would have guarded her sleep. It was the kind of thing Bill did, following his own code of honour. Missing his warmth, his touch, Laura eased back into his embrace with a sigh.

“And now?”

“Now?”

“What are you going to do without a job now?” Not that Laura couldn’t sustain them for a while, or that she wasn’t willing to do it, but Bill wasn’t the kind of man to stay at home, to wait for life to happen to him. She would bet that he would feel restless within a few days. But what could he possibly do now? He had been with the military for so long, what kind of job would appeal to him? Never mind that she still had trouble to believe that there wouldn’t be any repercussions. It couldn’t be that easy, just couldn’t.

“Who says I’m without a job?” he interrupted her musings. She twisted her head so that she could look at him.

“You certainly didn’t mention that you have a new one. So what kind of job is it?”

“Don’t worry so much, Laura. I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t had a waterproof plan. I never told you this, but I was actually top of our strategy class back at the academy.”

“You were?”

“Yes. That our teacher was a good-looking female just a few years older than I didn’t hurt either.”

Laura rolled her eyes, although he couldn’t see it, giving his stomach a light slap.

“And you two met for after school classes, didn’t you?” she teased him.

“Well, I learned a lot from her.”

Another slap, slightly harder this time. “Bill Adama, I’m not interested in your scandalous love affairs, especially not when we’re cuddling naked in bed.”

“You call my love affair scandalous?”

“Yes, I do, and don’t try to change topics. What kind of job are we talking about here?”

“Always the impatient one,” he breathed a kiss into her hair. “When I said I left the military, that wasn’t quite the truth. Yes, I dropped out of active service, but I’ll still work for the military. Basically, I’ll be doing the same as you.”

“I don’t understand. You’ll be doing what? Teaching?”

Another light kiss. “Exactly. I’ll teach at the academy, here in Caprica City. I’ll be responsible for teaching the nuggets how to fly vipers. I always missed flying, and teaching others will be second best thing.”

“That’s… Bill, that’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you, so happy for us. I really don’t know what to say.”

“How about ‘I love you’?”

She turned so that she lay on her stomach, propping up on her elbows, showering his chest with butterfly kisses.

“You know that I do,” she finally teased him, placing a lingering kiss on the place where she could feel his heart beating under her mouth.

Laura had thought the feeling of almost bursting from joy was something that only existed in books, but now, she experienced it first hand, her mouth smiling, her eyes tearing up, laughter bubbling out of her. Bill seemed to understand what was going on with her, pulling her closer to him, stroking her arms until she had calmed down.

“So I’m stuck with you now, hm?” she asked when she felt capable of speech again.

“Seems that way.”

“Well, I think I can live with that.”

“Thank you very much,” he commented, but she forgot about his sarcasm when his arm reached farther around her so that his fingers could tease the sensitive flesh on the underside of her breasts.

“So that you know, I still plan to take art and cooking classes.”

“You want what?” His hand stilled, and Laura used the moment of surprise to take his hand to let it fully cup her breast.

“There’s not need to stop here. And be happy that I decided against singing.”

“I…?”

Laura turned swiftly so that she came to lie on top of him, her legs tangled with his. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Fin


End file.
